Shidou de Bennu
by alphaprimus
Summary: Historia que originalmente era solo una idea que se me ocurrió publica, pero he decidido continuar. En esta historia Shidou muere al enfrentarse a Phantom, Wetscott, Ellen y Artemisa, este muere por una técnica de Phantom, este va al inframundo griego donde es reclutado para el ejército del dios del inframundo Hades.
1. Prototipo

**Shidou de Bennu.  
**  
Durante de batalla que fue sostenida, entre Shidou, Mio/Reine y Isaac Wetscott; el ataque Ain, de Mio le da directamente y esté; se desintegra muy rápidamente, para que todo quede en oscuridad.

Shidou, ahora nota que estaba en un lugar desconocido, parecía unas puertas, unas enorme puerta de color dorado (Las puerta a los campos elíseos) Este se extraña; si este era el más allá, entonces porque no se le habrían las puertas ¿Había cometido algún pecado imperdonable? Bueno, se podría decir que jugar con los sentimientos de varias chicas; no es que fuera para no perdonarlo, pero si era algo muy malo.

Entonces llegan 2 hombres, ambos en armaduras, parecían ser gemelos (Hipnos y thanatos) Este se sorprende, juraría conocerlos de algún lado, pero no se acuerda.

—Vemos que estas confundido, chico déjanos presentarnos, yo soy Hipnos, dios del sueño griego. —se presenta uno.

—Y yo Thananos, dios de la muerte pacifica, y ambos somos los guardianes del dios del inframundo Hades-sama, quien desea conocerte, y hacerte una interesante, propuesta. —dice el otro.

Shidou se sorprende; estaba ante las personificaciones del sueño, y la muerte pacifica, este solo asiente, para ser guiado por los gemelos a los campos Elíseos, donde fue guiado hasta donde se encuentra el dios de la muerte Hades.

—Hades-sama, hemos traído al alma, que nos ha pedido. —dicen ambos arrodillándose.

—Bien hecho, Hipnos, Thanatos; ahora tú debes ser Itsuka Shidou, la verdad. Tu historial me ha impresionado; tanto sacrificio, solo para morir por una de aquellas mujeres, que juraban amarte, que muerte tan poco digna. —menciona el dios, esto claramente avergüenza a Shidou, quien solo se queda callado—. Sin embargo, como dije; me has sorprendido, y en mi opinión sería un desperdicio que un alma guerrera, como tu sea; simplemente desechada, o mandada a los campos elíseos. Por eso te quiero hacer una oferta: Únete a mi ejército, vuélvete de uno de mis 108 espectros.

Claro, que esto sorprende a Shidou, y bueno considerándolo, decide aceptar volviendo un espectro, el espectro de la estrella celeste salvaje bennu, y por orden del mismo Hades, es entrenado por Hipnos y Thanatos. 

3 años después

Shidou, quien poseía su armadura Bennu, estaba junto a sus maestros Hipnos y Thanatos.

—Bien, Shidou has terminado el entrenamiento con éxito; tendrás algo, de tiempo para ti, han sido 3 años duros. —dice Hipnos.

—Sí, seguro querrás ver a tu Imouto; no te preocupes Hades-sama, dio su permiso, además desde que te convertiste en espectro, volviste a la vida. —dice Thanatos.

—¿¡Eh!? —Shidou, se sorprende por la noticia dada por Thanatos, el que volvió a la vida— ¿Volví a la vida? —se pregunta con algo de emoción.

—Todo; cortesía de Hades-sama, creo que le agradas Shidou. Ahora ve, seguro te debe extrañar. —dice Hipnos.

—¡Hai! —exclama, mientras se va, dirigiéndose hacia el mundo humano; ciudad de tenguu.

Mientras, vemos a Mana, la cual estaba en su departamento, sus ojos cristalinos seguían viendo una foto que se tomó con su Nii-sama, hace ya 3 años, sin saber de él, ella creía que seguía vivo, aunque las imágenes que obtuvieron de su muerte al pelear contra, Reine; mostraran lo contrario.

—...Nii-sama... —dice Mana, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a salir les unas cuantas lágrimas por saber la cruda realidad; de que su hermano está muerto.

Entonces se abre un portal negro cerca de ella, del cual sale Shidou, algo cambiado ligeramente más alto, con una mirada más seria y su pelo hasta la espalda media, este llevaba puesto Bennu, la cual deja su cuerpo, y entonces nota a Mana.

—Mana, ya, estoy aquí; nunca deje de cuidarte, Imouto-chan. —dice acercándose a ella. 

—¡Nii-sama! —exclama al verlo, una marea de emociones la inunda.

—Jeje, no sabes; como te extrañe. —dice devolviéndole el abrazo.

—¿Dónde estuviste, todo este tiempo? —logra decir, al sollozar en el pecho de su hermano, llenado su camisa negra de lágrimas.

—Este... Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que estuve entrenando, y ganando fuerza, para poder protegerte ¿Esta bien? —le responde algo… indeciso ¿Como le explicaría que murió y regreso de la vida? Sin mencionar que es un guerrero que está bajo el servicio del dios del inframundo.

—¡Oh!, ¡ya veo! —responde ya más calmada—. Pero eso; no responde mi pregunta Nii-sama ¿Dónde estuviste, todo este tiempo? —le vuelve insistir, sin soltar el abrazo.

—¡Ah!, sé que se sonara a locura, pero estuve en los campos elíseos, en el inframundo, entrenando. —responde este ya resignado. 

—Ya ve...- ¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUE!? —Exclama a todo pulmón. 

—Como he dicho, estuve en el inframundo; morí por un, breve periodo de tiempo, hay... Digamos que me convertí en un guerrero al servicio de Hades-sama, el dios del inframundo. —responde, sin saber que esperar de su hermana.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —vuelve a exclamar. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados.

—Por favor, cálmate Mana; sé que suena a locura, pero es la verdad; y si tomamos en cuenta que... Bueno los espíritus y todas las locuras que vivimos, esto no suena tan descabellado ¿No? —le menciona. 

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido para mí. —responde, aun algo consternada.

—Supongo... dime ¿cómo has estado? Aunque, no deje de mirarte por 1 solo día, aunque sea por un corto tiempo; quiero escucharlo de ti, —dice Shidou. 

—Bueno...No eh dejado de pensar en ti Nii-sama. —responde la peliazul con tristeza. 

—Yo tampoco, sabes; tengo algo de tiempo libre de mis deberes, así que pensé, en que podríamos; divertirnos algunos días juntos. —dice Shidou. 

—¡DE VERDAD! —grito Mana, con gran alegría en sus palabras.

—Nunca te mentiría, mi querida hermana; esto ha sido, lo más seguro, más duro para ti que para mí, y quiero intentar reparar el daño. —dice Shidou.

—¡Sí!, ¡Nii-sama! —dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras dejaban el gran abrazo que compartían los dos hermanos peliazules.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo, ahora? —le pregunta de forma alegre

Mana, solo asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa dibujada; en su rostro. Para la mala suerte de los hermanos, llegan todas las espíritus, habían decidido ir a ver a Mana, era la más afectada, y la única que aún no superaba de lo de Shidou.

—Mana, vamos a salir... —dicen ellas, para ver a los hermanos, su sorpresa fue inmensa. 

—... —no dijeron nada.

Shidou, solo se mantiene callado, mientras estaba sentado en el sillón junto a su hermana Mana.

—¿¡Shidou?! —finalmente exclaman con sorpresa.

Este, solo las ignora, se siente algo molesto; interrumpieron el momento con su hermana, ellas... Ellas solo se olvidaron de él, como si fuera solo un capricho, estaba ligeramente fastidiado de solo verlas. 

—Mana, vamos a comer algo a un restaurante, ¿te parece? —le dice seriamente

Mientras, se ponía de pie junto a Mana, la cual ella también; las había ignorado, ya que ahora estaba más centrada, en la llegada de su hermano mayor.

—¡Oye! ¿No te olvidas de algo? —dice una enojada Kotori.

—Jya, arimasen. —responde sin voltearla a ver.

Las demás no decían nada por la sorpresa de ver al peliazul que no habían visto en 3 años.

—Vámonos, Mana. —vuelve a decir este.

—Hai. —responde, con una sonrisa.

Touka se pone enfrente impidiendo el paso.

—Shidou, ¿qué te sucede 3 años; y ni un hola? —dice ella.

Entonces un portal se abre, y salen Hipnos y Thanatos, miran seriamente la escena.

—¿Eh? —musitan las espíritus ante la sorpresa.

—¿Que hacen aquí? Hipnos-sensei, Thanatos-sensei. —pregunta ante, la duda de verlos, en el mundo humano.

—Se nos olvidó darte esto. —dice pasándole un collar con un dije— Ahí, está contenida bennu, nunca habías salido, por eso no se te había entregado; y deberías calmarte o los poderes de Bennu, harán efecto en ti. —responde Hipnos.

—Está atento, "ellos" se están movilizando, apenas regresaste; supieron que lo hiciste. —dice Thanatos.

—Está bien, Hipnos-sensei, Thanatos-sensei. —les responde de forma respetuosa.

—Este... ¿Los conoces Nii-sama? —pregunta Mana.

—¿Nii-sama? Oh, yo que pensaba que era tu novia, Shidou. —dice burlón Thanatos.

—¿¡Que!? —exclaman todos, menos los dioses y Shidou.

—Thanatos-sensei, no venga con esos juegos; y Mana, ellos son mis senseis, Thanatos dios, de la muerte calmada, y Hipnos dios del sueño. Y con respecto a ellos; ya quiero ver que piensan de mi DEM, una vez vean mis nuevas capacidades. —dice Shidou, para que un aura oscura y un ligero brillo de peligro se refleje en él.

—¿¡EH!? —exclaman, sin poder creer; lo que dijo Shidou.

Y dejando algo asustados por el aura que emanaba él, peliazul.

—Jeje, lo siento; no lo pude evitar. —dice Thanatos.

—Tu cosmos, como siempre tan poderoso e inestable; juraría que cada vez que lo vuelves a liberar, te vuelvas más fuerte. Yo diría que te hubiera quedado; mejor el, puesto como uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo; bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, no causes mucho desmadre, o los otros 2 grandes empezaran a molestar. —dicen Hipnos, para retirarse.

—Hai. —responde de forma firme.

Estos se van, y el cuarto queda en silencio sepulcral.

—Este, Nii-sama, ¿lo que dijiste, iba enserio? —pregunta Mana.

—¿De qué hablas, Mana jeje?

—De eso, de dioses. —responde.

—Pero claro que; iba en serio, Mana. —responde, como si nada.

—¿Eh? —mascullan las espíritus.

—Este, no esperaba que te entrenaran dioses, pensé que quizas otro guerrero con más experiencia quizas... —menciona Mana.

—No jeje, ellos fueron mis senseis durante estos 3 años que estuve ausente.

—Bueno...—dice Mana, sin saber que más decir.

—Espera un segundo, Itsuka Shidou; me debes una explicación, quizas no halla pensando igual que Mana; que seguías vivo, pero aun soy tu hermana, y me debes explicaciones. —dice Kotori.

—Lo siento, Itsuka Kotori: desde hace tiempo que deje el apellido Itsuka. No tengo nada que ver contigo, ni con ellas. —le responde de forma cortante—. Yo soy Shidou de bennu, y no tengo nada que explicar. —dice este.

—¿De bennu? —dicen todas sin entender las palabras del peliazul.

—Como dije; no le debo explicaciones a nadie, Mana vámonos. —dice para tomarla del brazo, suavemente y empezar a caminar.

—Hai.

—¡No! Nos tienes que explicar Shidou. —reclama con autoridad la peliroja.

Shidou, ya estaba fastidiado, y emitió sus cosmos energía, la cual sorprende a todos los espíritus y les da algo de miedo, solo para desaparecer como si fueran un borrón.

—Que te sucedió Shidou... —susurro Touka.

Mientras, un poco lejos de la actual residencia de Mana. Los hermanos de pelo azul, aparecen como si nada, Mana no lo podría creer, fue casi como teletransportarse, pero sabía que su Nii-sama, solo había corrido a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Nii-sama, sí; que eres muy rápido. —dice sin poder creerlo.

—Hm, no por nada; se me considera el más veloz, de los 108 espectros. —dice con orgullo.

—Oh, ¡impresionante Nii-sama!

Mientras continúan caminando hacia un restaurante.

—No es para tanto; mis senseis me superan, y bueno... Nunca se me ocurrió enfrentar a Hades-sama, de ninguna forma. —menciona casualmente.

—Oh. —dice sorprendida.

—¿Que puedo decir?, los niveles de poder son; abismales, jeje. Por cierto, Mana, ¿qué paso con, Reine? —pregunta muy serio.

—...No sé, supo más de Reine, Nii-sama. —responde seriamente.

—Hm, con que esas tenemos; jejeje espero que alce su cabeza, será divertido ver que hará contra bennu. —vuelve a mostrarse algo maligno.

—Nii-sama. —dice Mana seria.

—¿Qué pasa, Mana? —le cuestiona el mayor.

—¿Que harás con, Reine? —le pregunta

—¿Que hare? Jejeje, solo me divertiré; en estos 3 años; le he agarrado diversión al arte de las batallas. —responde tranquilamente. 

—Okey...—responde Mana, algo temerosa; por la idea, de lo que le haría a Reine.

—Hm, descuida. No he cambiado tanto como crees, solo que no puedo ser el mismo, con aquellos que me han lastimado, daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario. —dice Shidou.

—Nii-sama. —dice con una sonrisa—. Gracias. —responde feliz, su hermano no había cambiado, al menos no tanto.

—No me tienes que agradecer; es mi deber como tu hermano. —le sonríe de medio lado.

—Vale. —responde Mana, mientras los dos hermanos llegan al restaurante—. Por cierto, Nii-sama ¿Alguna chica en tu vida/muerte? —pregunta con picardía.

—Eh. —se sonroja Shidou—. N-no, por el momento no. —responde.

—No me mientas. —dice Mana.

—No te estoy, mintiendo. —dice con un notable sonrojo.

—Jeje, me lo imaginaba, es decir; tu sensei pensó que era tu novia, aunque sea una broma. —dice feliz Mana.

—Sí, jeje. —le responde.

—Bueno, pero Nii-sama ¿Por qué fuiste así con ellas? —le pregunta Mana.

—Ellas, me dejaron de lado, muy fácilmente. —responde enojado—. Lo que duele; no es que continuaron con sus vidas, fue tan rápido que… Creo que realmente nunca me quisieron, solo fue para vivir una vida normal. —le dice dolido.

—Este, sé que eso debe doler, pero todavía no me aclaras ¿cómo sabes todo esto que sabes? —pregunta Mana.

En eso llega la mesera a pedir la orden de los dos peliazules.

—¿Me pueden dar sus órdenes? —pregunta de forma cordial la mesera.

—Ah, te lo cuenta el breve Mana; bueno dame algo de arroz, pollo con vegetales, por favor. —dice Shidou.

—Yo quiero una sopa de ramen. —dice Mana.

—Listo, esperen un poco, por favor; por cierto, es lindo que traigas a comer a tu hermanita. —dice la mesera ligeramente ruborizada.

—Gracias. —responde sonriendo, por el alago de ser buen hermano.

—Nii-sama, arrasando. Jeje. —dice divertida Mana.

—Jajajajajaja. —se comienzan a reír los dos

La camarera sonríe ante esa imagen y solo se va. Los dos peliazules siguieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras esperaban sus órdenes de comida.

—Nii-sama, quiero saber ¿Qué es eso, de que eres de bennu? —le pregunta curiosa Mana.

—Es mi título, se me conoce como el espectro de la estrella salvaje. Bennu. —responde tranquilamente.

—¡Oh impresionante! —dice, ya que ese título, suena algo… como decir Hardcore.

—Pensé, que responderías un poco mal; es decir estrella salvaje, no se oye también jejeje. —dice Shidou con sorpresa.

—Jejejejeje. —se ríe Mana—. Bueno nii-sama, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de descanso? y ¿Cuantos dioses conoces? —le pregunta Mana.

—Solo 3 días de descanso, sobre tu segunda pregunta; solo conozco 3 dioses. —responde.

—¿Solo 3? Pensé que serían más, bueno supongo que ese tiempo bastara. —dice Mana.

—Aunque, los espectros estamos para las guerras santas; y hace mucho que no hay una, me dijeron. Veré que me dicen que estar en la tierra, mientras no me necesiten. —dice Shidou.

—Vale, Nii-sama. —dijo Mana, mientras la mesera llegaba con sus platos de comida listos.

—Aquí tienen sus órdenes. —dijo dejando los platos.

—Arigatou. —dicen ambos de forma animada.

—Disfruten su comida. —dice mientras se va dejando a los dos hermanos.

—Jeje, nii-sama, te has vuelto algo pervertido. —dice felizmente, viendo como le echaba un ojo a la mesera.

—Jejeje. —se sonroja el peliazul, por el comentario dicho—. Este, es culpa de Hades-sama; las armaduras de los espectros femeninos, son muy reveladoras, casi cubren solo lo necesario; y mis sensei son muy estrictos. —se defiende.

—Okey, lo que tu digas Nii-sama. —dice mana entre risas.

—Jejeje, bueno Mana, ¿algo nuevo en tu vida? —le pregunta tranquilamente 

—¿Eh? No realmente, Nii-sama —responde la menor.

—Oh, una lástima; eres muy linda para quedarte sola, aunque me da felicidad, no tener que espantar a calenturientos de ti. —dice para tomar agua.

—… —Mana, no responde y se dispone a comer.

Después de pagar, van de regreso a la casa de Mana, pero al llegar.

—Ara, ara: Ellen M. Mathers, Artemisa Bell Ashcroft, y Isaac Wetscoott ¿Que los trae por, aquí? —pregunta burlonamente Shidou, al verlos hay.

—Cuanto tiempo, Itsuka Shidou. —responde el hombre.

—Hm, Itsuka Shidou, ya no existe. —dice mirándolo con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le cuestiona curioso.

Ellen y artemisia solo se mantenían calladas, mientras cada una estaba al lado de Wetscott.

—Jeje, te lo diré fácil; para que me entiendas, Itsuka Shidou, murió al pelear contra Mio Takamiya; yo soy Shidou de benun, espectro de Hades. —dice para que bennu se acople a él, y su cosmos se desborde.

El cosmos de Shidou hizo que se activarán la alarma de alerta espacial de inmediato.

—_¿Qué demonios? —_piensa los 3 miembros de DEM.

—impresionante. —susurro Mana, la cual se encontraba al lado del peliazul.

—¿Qué pasa? el espectro les comió la lengua. —dice Shidou burlonamente.

—¿Que es esta, presión? —susurra Ellen, mientras sentía como la gran presión que emanaba el poder de Shidou los arrastraba por el suelo.

—No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme aquí. —dice Artemisa para lanzarse contra el espectro.

Shidou, mira con cierta diversión, como Artemisa, se le acercaba con intenciones de atacar, el espectro de benun, hizo gala de su velocidad, y apareció al lado de la maga, para conectarle una patata; de nivel moderado para una maga.

La patada, la mandaría lejos. Para la impresión de todos, Ellen se abalanza contra Shidou, pero fue el mismo resultado. Shidou aparecería en frente de Ellen donde le daría un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Jejeje, bueno; ¿bailamos Isaac? —dice burlonamente al rubio.

Este se pone serio, mientras hacia un chasquido e invocaba a las nivelcolz. hijas del rey demonio belzebuu.

—jAJAJAJA, ¡SE VE QUE NO, TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TRATAS! —alza la voz Divertido—. «Múltiple, crucifijo de ang». —dice Shidou.

Entonces, todas las nivecolz, fueron crucificadas por un collar ang; de fuego negro, impresionando a Isaac, se pregunta si fue buena idea meterse con este chico.

—Bien, ¿eso es todo? —dice Shidou, solo para aparecer enfrente de Isaac y darle un golpe en el pecho que lo manda a volar.

Las 2 magas, que se habían recuperado; lo toman en el aire.

—¿Eso es todo? Ni, he calentado motores. —dice Shidou.

—Sugoi, Nii-sama, eres muy fuerte. —dice Mana feliz.

—Maldito. —dice Ellen.

Mientras sacaba una espada de luz, al igual que Artemisa las cuales se lanzan en contra, del peliazul.

—Saben; odiaría tener que lastimar a 2 hermosas damas, pero ya que quieren pelear; les daré el gusto, oh bellas damas. —dice Shidou, con sinceridad absoluta, pero había una mínima pizca de burla.

Las dos mujeres se sonrojan un poco, por el cumplido del peliazul Shidou, sonríe para aparecer detrás de ellas: y golpearle en las nucas, dejándolas fueras de combate.

—Dulces sueños, reinas de pelo dorado. —dice Shidou, para recostarlas con delicadeza en el suelo—. Creo que esto fue todo.

Mientras Mana se acercaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Eres increíble Nii-sama! —exclama con asombro, las 2 magas más fuertes, más el usuario de un rey demonio humillados, solo por él.

—Bueno, Isaac, te retiras, o tendré que mandarte a ver a la hermana de mi sensei. —dice divertido

Isaac, se encontraba enfrente de los dos peliazules; el cual estaba con el sello fruncido. Y este solo hacia un chasquido para invocar más nivelcolz.

—No aprendes; cierto. «Rising darkness». —dice, para crear un sol negro, muy cerca de Isaac y las nivecolz, los cuales empiezan a deshidratarse, el fulgor de las llamas era inmenso.

Para luego, el peli azul le diera un segundo golpe a Wetscott, que lo terminaría por mandar lejos de ciudad tenguu.

—Supongo; que no molestara en un tiempo, Mana ayúdame a llevarlas. —dice Shidou, cargando a Ellen.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Mana se sorprendió—¡Pero sabes quienes son ellas! —dijo molesta.

—Claro, pero no podemos dejarlas aquí; seria como tirar un trazo de carne ensangrentado a una pecera con pirañas, además no son ninguna amenaza. —responde como si nada.

—... Está bien Nii-sama, solo porque tú lo dices.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, si lo prefieres, ayúdame a llevarlas a los campos elíseos, donde las dejara en mi habitación, cerrada, por supuesto.

—¿Para que las quieres en tu habitación Nii-sama? —dice Mana con una voz coqueta.

—Oh, vamos; no me crees capaz, oh ¿Sí? —le pregunta.

—No lo sé, tu dime. —le responde Mana, mientras carga en sus brazos a Artemisa.

—Ah, no puedo creer que mi Imouto, piense que, soy tan pecaminoso. —dice sorprendido.

—Bueno, llevémosla a mi apartamento Nii-sama. —dice dejando de lado el tema.

—Tú lo pediste. —responde, para llevarlas.

Al llegar, las dejan en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Bueno, me gustaría alguna actividad, más normal; ¿tienes videojuegos? —le pregunta Shidou.

—Hai.

Ellos se divierten, unas cuantas horas jugando, diferentes juegos, hasta que se despiertan sus "invitadas" y van a la sala sin saberlo, y hay ven a Mana y a Shidou, quien, por cierto, seguía con su armadura bennu puesta jugando call of duty.

—¡Itsuka Shidou! —exclama las dos "invitadas" con sorpresa.

–¿¡Que significa esto?! —dice Ellen con enojo.

—Ya había dicho, ese no ese no es mi nombre y por lo otro; hubiera preferido que, las dejara en la calle, ¿cómo presas para depravados sexuales? —le responde tranquilamente.

—Huy, Nii-sama; las chicas a las que pretendes, se han enojado. —dice con picardía Mana.

—¿¡EH!?

Las dos magas, se sonrojan por lo dicho por Mana, al igual que Shidou.

—Mana, yo nunca he mencionado, o afirmado eso. —responde Shidou, viendo a una burlesca Mana.

—Lo que digas, Nii-sama. —dijo mana en tono coqueto.

—Problemática Imouto; bueno ya que se han despertado; supongo que se pueden retirar, sí lo desean. —dice Shidou, quien se dio cuenta de su armadura, y la guarda en su collar.

—Sí… —dicen las dos ruborizadas a más no poder.

—Solo por pregunta, ¿qué paso con, Ike? —pregunta Ellen, quien sabía que, aunque lo atacara no ganaría.

—No lo sé, solo sé que lo mande muy lejos. —responde.

Mientras, los dos pelis azules empezaban; a jugar de nuevo. Esto las sorprende, con la actitud que tenía el joven; esperaba que ya hubiera matado a Isaac, para la mala suerte de las mujeres, sus estómagos, rugieron cual leonas.

Shido solo suelta un suspiro.

—¿Quieren de comer? —les pregunta.

Hasta aquí, esta curiosa y divertida idea.


	2. Prologo

Se puede ver un set, en el set un ser con 2 alas, la derecha del color negra y la izquierda de color negra.

—Hola, a todos y a todas, sí ya has leído alguna de mis historias ya me has de conocer, sino permíteme presentarme, se me conoce tanto en y Wattpad como Alphaprimus, aunque Alpha para ser más corto. Por lógica debiste ya leer la primera parte de esta historia, verán la primera parte de esta historia era un One-shot, pero debido a cierta aceptación y que gusto la historia, al menos en Wattpad, será continuada, a continuación aclara ciertas cosas de esta historia…

1) La primera: Es que la historia original solo fue un One-shot solo se me ocurrió y decidir publicar, hay quienes han dejado comentarios de que podría ser mejor, cierto no soy perfecto y puede que no te guste como se desarrolle. En fin, por eso la falta de coherencia en ciertas partes y lo arreglare.

2) La segunda: Antes de allá ciertas quejas, esto es fanfiction la historia será relatada o será desarrollada como se pueda y como a mí me guste, esto lo digo por el detalle de que, los espectros no entrenan, aquí lo harán y otras cosas.

3) Lo tercero: Yo tomare parte tanto de la mitología y el anime/manga para hacer esta historia, utilizare personajes a mi criterio.

4) La cuarta: Esta historia se situara después de la saga de Hades, con ciertos cambios en lo que paso durante esta misma, podrán leerlo durante la historia que se contara a continuación.

—Bueno, creo que con todo eso, ya he terminado de aclarar. Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo de crearla nos leeremos.

**Renuncia de derechos: **DAL y Saint Seiya, así como cualquier personaje de esta historia, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos autores, aunque puede haber ciertas excepciones, este fic solo tiene el fin de entretener.

(N/A: Agradecería comentarios de cómo les gustaría que se llama la historia, de momento de queda con su nombre actual)

**Shidou de Bennu. Prologo.**

Actualmente en el reino del Hades, Shun y Seiya ya se encontraban en el trono del dios y regente del inframundo Hades.

—«Meteoro Pegaso» —fue lanzada la técnica del caballero de bronce.

El dios con suma tranquilidad solo detuvo el ataque del santo de bronce.

—Veo que han logrado llegar hasta aquí, me impresionan significa que han alcanzado el 8vo sentido… Aunque, los esperaba no tenía la intención de parar su avance.

Las declaraciones del dios dejan estupefactos a los santos, entonces llegan tanto Athena/Saori y una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y de color oscuro que traía un báculo.

—Me impresiona la organización del inframundo, me sorprende que puedan mantenerlo todo en orden. —expresa la diosa.

—No es la gran cosa, hemos estado haciendo por tanto que la verdad ya sabemos cómo hacerlo, al principio no todo era tan pacífico y calmado. —responde la mujer.

Al ver como las 2 se hablan con tanta tranquilidad los santos no entienden nada.

—Veo que terminaste de darle el tour a mi sobrina, Pandora.

—Hai, Hades-sama.

—¿Qué te parecen mis dominios, Athena?

—Pacíficos, pero veo que se requiere de una gran organización para que todo marche como debería.

—Es bueno saber lo que piensas, espero que podamos dejar esos siglos de enemistad, y olvidar viejos rencores.

Eso deja aún más en shock a los caballeros.

—No tendría problemas, la verdad eso de las guerras santas, espero no ofender, pero son algo tontas solo peleas sin sentido.

—Sin sentido, del punto de vista que deseas verlo sobrina, he decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a la humanidad, al ver cómo ha cambiado y quizas ya no nos adoren como en la antigüedad, pero admiro sus avances.

—Me alegra oírlo, tío.

Los santos no podían creerlo, después de tantos problemas de pensar que se iniciaría una nueva guerra santa, ¿Solo quería una reunión familiar? Parecía un mal chiste.

—Pandora, ¿Buscaste lo que te he pedido?

—Hai… —sonríe de forma dulce, un brillo en sus ojos se notó.

Esta saco la vasija de Athena, donde estaba guardada el alma del dios de los mares, Poseidón y esta solo se abrió, para mostrar al alma del dios.

—¡Athena! ¡Pagaras por sellarme…!

No pudo seguir, porque su hermano mayor Hades, lo golpeo en la nuca.

—Ya basta Poseidón, tantos siglos y sigues siendo tan ruidoso.

—¿Hades? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en mis dominios, yo te he liberado de la vasija y traje a nuestra sobrina para hablar y calmar los ánimos, eso de las guerras entre nosotros debe acabar ya.

—¿Quién te crees que decidir eso? —le reclama.

—Soy el mayor de los hermanos, y también el más poderoso, sigo siendo de los más poderosos y temidos, y eso que utilizo gran parte de mi poder para sellar las puertas del tártaro.

Poseidón no pudo reclamarle, estaba en lo correcto, incluso con su escama, no estaba seguro de poder con su hermano incluso si este no usaba su sapuri, solo gruño y accedió de mala gana.

—Bien, espero que disfrutaras el tour, ahora yo los guiare a la salida, tu y yo iremos a ver a Zeus y los demás…

—Espere, Hades-sama. —declara Shun.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Vera… durante los problemas en los templos han muerto algunos caballeros de Athena…

—Entiendo, quieres preguntar que pasara con ellos, Athena tómalo como una muestra de buena voluntad para este nuevo periodo. —Hades chasqueo los dedos y tanto como los caballeros de oro y el caballero de fénix estaban con ellos.

Todos alegres de poder regresar, salieron del inframundo, para que los dioses mayores se despidieran de su sobrina y se fueran al olimpo donde no fueron recibidos de forma grata.

—¿Qué desean aquí? —fue la pregunta de todos los ángeles dispuestos a pelear contra los 2 dioses.

—Por favor, dejen las tonterías si realmente quisiéramos irrumpir solo atacaríamos, deseamos hablar con nuestro hermano, Zeus. —explica Hades.

Después de esto, pudieron hablar con los demás dioses, al ver el cambio de parecer de Hades, le preguntaron el porqué de su cambio, y este solo responde que, la verdad estaba cansado del conflicto, muerte y desgaste de tiempo innecesario, que ya no quería deshacerse de la humanidad de momento les otorgaba un plazo para que lo hicieran cambiar de opinión en su totalidad, ya que lo que le dijo a Athena era verdad. Todo quedo en paz y tranquilidad los dioses se disponían a festejar e incluso invitaron a Hades, quien declino con tranquilidad, que su reino lo necesitaba y este necesitaba una gran atención.

Entonces, Zeus se dio cuenta del gran peso de su hermano, no todos los mortales reencarnan y él era el guardián del tártaro, quizas le habían conferido demasiada responsabilidad, aunque fue la mejor decisión él es el más responsable de todos.

**Mundo humano, mucho tiempo después.**

Tokisaki Kurumi, se estaba viendo en un gran predicamento, entre cansancio y tener que hacerle frente a las hordas, casi infinitas de nivelcol, de Isaac Wetscott, sus fuerzas estaban siendo diezmadas hasta que, las demás espíritus llegaron en su auxilio junto a Itsuka Shidou, en ese momentos 4 seres más hicieron acto de presencia.

Las 2 hechiceras más fuertes de DEM, Ellen M. Mathers y Artemisa Bell Ashcroft.

Isaac Wetscott.

Y de ultimo, pero no menos importante Phamton.

La aparición de estos 4 alarmaron al joven de cabello azul, sabiendo que Kurumi no estaba en su mejor momento, y que podían intentar quitarle los sephira a las demás chicas, tomo una decisión.

—¡Chicas, deben llevarse a Kurumi!

—¿De qué hablas, Shidou? —pregunta Touka.

—Estás loco, no podemos dejarte con esos 4 —dice Kotori.

—Es mejor que sea yo, ustedes pueden terminar mal si le intentan quitar sus cristales, ya sabemos lo que le paso a Nia, mejor váyanse yo no tengo nada que ellos quiera, estaré bien.

Les explico con mucha confianza, aunque falsa las chicas titubearon un poco, hasta que decidieron irse dejar a Kurumi y volver.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas. —dijo Wetscott con su clásica sonrisa.

—No voy a dejar que les hagan daño, ninguno de ustedes. —dijo apuntando sandalfon.

—Nunca quise tener que hacer esto, pero te has convertido en un verdadero problema Wetscott. —dijo Phamton.

Entonces, bajo las órdenes de hombre de traje, las nivelcol atacaron a Shidou, mientras que las hechiceras atacaron al ente, las batalla claramente llevaba una gran desventaja Shidou, pero no se rindió solo se levantaba e intentaba de deshacerse de algunas de ellas, las hechiceras intentaban atacar a Phamton, pero no logran nada, hasta que del cansancio decidió atacar.

—«Ain» —dijo.

Un curioso ataque que las hechiceras evitan, pero para la mala suerte de Shidou, quien estaba distraído no lo noto y le dio de lleno, este se empezó a desintegrar en partículas de luz, ante la vista de todos.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver que se desintegraba rápidamente.

—¡No! —grito Phamton, en ese momento la cubierta de pixeles se desvaneció mostrando su verdadera formas, Phamton todo este tiempo fue Murasame Reine.

Esa fue una gran sorpresa para Shidou, y para las espíritus que llegaron apenas unas segundos antes de que Shidou terminara de desaparecer, todas sintieron ganas de llorar y sus poderes regresaron e intentaron atacar a Reine, quien solo se desvaneció junto a ellas, para alejarlas de las hechiceras y desaparecer.

Mientras, ¿Qué sucedió con Shidou? Fue golpeado por la técnica de Reine, «Ain» que destruye lo que toca, este solo estaba en la oscuridad, hasta que pudo ver que estaba en un lugar lúgubre, donde al llegar estaba siendo esperado por ¿Un barco?

—Sube chico, te están esperando. —le dijo un sujeto con armadura negra.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy el espectro que conduce la barca del rio estigia, tu estas muerto y estas por ingresar al inframundo.

La respuesta no era la esperada, pero eso le corroboraba que estaba muerto, ya sin más que decir, este solo subió y observo toda la oscuridad que lo rodea, todo eso continua unos 5 minutos hasta que ha llegado al otro lado, donde estaba siendo esperado por una hermosa mujer, de pelo largo de un tono oscuro, muy parecido al morado, ojos morados claros quien traía lo que parecía ser un tridente e iba vestido con una especie armadura que dejaba poco a su imaginación.

—Itsuka Shidou, me imagino… —menciona la mujer.

—Este… Sí, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Pandora, mi nombre es Pandora. Representante del dios Hades.

—Este, es raro que alguien de su… ¿Cómo decirlo? Categoría venga a…

—Solo vine por órdenes de Hades-sama, quiere que seas llevado ante él.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Lo mismo pensé, pero no soy quién para cuestionar las ordenes de Hades-sama. Nos vamos.

Entonces los 3 fueron teletransportados a la sala del trono de Hades, donde estaba el mismo dios sentado en su trono, y al frente 2 hombres que parecían ser gemelos, al llegar Pandora se arrodilla.

—Lo he traído como me ha pedido, Hades-sama.

—Bien echo, pandora… —se notó un brillo en sus ojos.

Shidou lo tomo como un gesto de felicidad.

—Entonces, tu eres Itsuka Shidou, que final más indigno morir a manos de una mujer que dijo amarte una vez. —las palabras de Hades, dejan pensativo a Shidou, entonces recordó las palabras de Phamton cuando la encontró en el pasado—. Sin embargo, me sorprende tu historial, tanto sacrificio para morir de esa manera… La verdad sería un desperdicio simplemente mandarte a los campos Elíseos, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Una propuesta? —le pregunto.

—Sí, vuélvete uno de mis guerreros, vuélvete uno de mis espectros y evita simplemente quedarte en el olvido, sin tener nada que hacer por el resto de la eternidad…

—Este… No sé qué responder ante eso…

—Deberías aceptar, no todos los días a alguien se le hace una oferta como esta. —responde el rubio gemelo.

—Sin mencionar, que puedes volver a la vida, y poder ver a tus seres queridos, y protegerlo con el poder que ganes. —complementa el pelinegro.

Esas palabras, hicieron que el joven lo reconsiderara, pero entonces otra hermosa mujer llega a la escena.

—Hades.

—¿Sucede algo, Perséfone?

—Quiero hablar contigo… —entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven— ¿No me digas que lo estas reclutando?

—En efecto, y estoy esperando su respuesta.

—Este… antes de darla, ¿me pueden decir quiénes son?

—No hay problema, ella es mi esposa Perséfone, y los 2 que te aconsejaron son Hipnos y Thanatos…

Esas palabras hacen que este habrá los ojos de sorpresa, estaba ante tantas deidades, este solo respiro.

—Yo… Acepto la propuesta, Hades-sama. —dijo arrodillándose antes el dios.

—Bien, Hipnos Thanatos, quiero que lo lleven a la sala donde están las Sapuris, para ver cuál de ellas responde a él, y también ustedes se encargaran de forma personal de su entrenamiento.

Esas palabras sorprende de sobre manera a todos, pero los dioses menores solo respondieron con un sí, y llevándose al joven junto a Pandora a donde estaban las Sapuris.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

—Has cambia, no eres el mismo…

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ya no tienes esa mirada que siempre tenías con las humanidad, y creí que él se había acabado el plazo para la humanidad, no te entiendo. Y ahora reclutas a ese muchacho para el ejército.

—La humanidad se ha ganado que la deje en paz, y para que entiendas por qué recluto a este joven, debes ver su historia, si gustas véala yo iré a ver porque se tardan, se supone que la armadura solo se activaría y se acoplaría a él.

El dios de inframundo se fue a ver que sucedía, mientras su esposa por curiosidad empezó a ver la historia del joven. Al llegar donde estaban las armaduras, para la sorpresa de la mayoría, todas las armaduras reaccionan a él, pero ninguna se acopla y todas estaban en pedestales sellado en chapas como de collares.

—Hades-sama, no entendemos que pasa…

—Al parecer todas las Sapuri lo consideran digno, por lo que la decisión queda en él, ¿Cuál Sapuri quieres?

El joven no respondió, solo fijo su mirada en 1 en específico, se acerca a este, y se le queda mirando.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Hades.

—No sé cómo explicarlo Hades-sama, pero esta es como si me hablara y me llamara, es raro…

—Aún más con todas las Sapuris presentes y que reaccionan a ti. —mencionan los dioses gemelos.

—Supongo que esa es tu elección. Entonces tómala, entonces supongo que se acoplara a ti, y podrás empezar con el entrenamiento del control del cosmos. Antes de que preguntes es la energía que todo ser posee, se dice que dentro de cada persona hay un cosmos que debe ser despertado, con el tus fuerzas aumentaras y podrás usar el elemento de tu armadura.

Shidou, fascinado con todo lo que escucho, tomo la chapa entonces la armadura salió y se acoplo a su cuerpo, era la armadura de la estrella celeste salvaje: Bennu.

—Desde hoy, ya no eres Itsuka Shidou, eres Shidou de Bennu, espectro de Hades. —dijo Pandora.

Este solo asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, síguenos tu entrenamiento empieza ya. —fue lo que dijeron los dioses gemelos

**6 meses después.**

Habían pasado 6 meses, Shidou había demostrado ser todo un genio en el control de cosmos, era ya capaz de usarlo a voluntad, era tan veloz como la misma luz, pero no estaba satisfecho, deseaba todos los usos del cosmos, esto causa una sonrisa en sus maestros, sin duda sería un gran aliado y espectro, y les agradaba que fuera su alumno.

Pero, ellos y todos notaban como iba cambiando, antes era algo ingenuo, luego ya no empezó a volverse muy serio y se notaba cierto pequeño rencor en él, solo sus senséis sabían el porqué de esto, Pandora tenía curiosidad, pero casi no le importa, un día unos espectros hablaban de cómo lograr hacer a Pandora suya, pobres diablos si lo intentaran esta les castigaría con mucha fuerza, y esta misma los escucho, pero esa vez alguien más lo había hecho.

—Son unos tontos, nunca lograría ponerle un dedo encima, y no dejare que hablen o le ponga un dedo encima. —era Shidou, quien traía puesta su armadura Bennu.

—Miren que tenemos aquí, al favorito de Hades-sama, no te metas en esto niño mimado. —responde el espectro.

Esa afirmación fastidio a Bennu, solo con fastidio se movió a una alta velocidad y los golpea tantas veces que ni pudieron contar dejándolos en el suelo.

—Aprendan a mantener sus bocas cerradas, quizas si sea entrenado por Hipnos sensei y Thanatos Sensei, pero yo, aunque sea demuestro interés y un avance tan significativo que vale la pena. —les responde—. Y, por cierto, ante que nada Pandora-san es una dama y merece respeto, admito que es muy hermosa y cualquiera que esté a su lado sería muy afortunado, pero no es un juguete u objeto para que hable así de ella.

Pandora se quedó estupefacta antes tales palabras, no era usual, siempre era vista como la representante del dios, o la superior de los espectros, era la primera, o una de las pocas veces donde es vista como una mujer, nada más y por eso merece respeto.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —se lanzan.

El peli azul, solo los evade como si nada, para voltearse.

—«Corona blast» —con esa técnica se formó un poderoso orbe de fuego que cayó sobre ellos, derrotándolos—. Mejor no en vez de pensar en cosas lascivas, deberían entrenar.

Pandora observo todo con detalle, era claro que el joven espectro ponía mucho de si en sus entrenamientos, cosa dicha por los 2 dioses menores y la diosa menor hermana de estos kres, estaba impresionada era como si no fueran nada y cuando elevo su cosmos ella sintió su poder, era errático y algo incontrolable, pero al mismo tiempo fue cálido, fue como si ella fuera envuelta en este de forma protectora cosa que le agrado, pero había algo más sintió una extraña similitud con el cosmos de Hades era raro, pero volviendo al tema derroto como si nada a 2 espectros más experimentados que él, y solo entreno durante 6 meses de seguir así sería uno de los espectros más poderosos, quizas superando a los 3 jueces…

—Pandora-san, ¿no le han dicho que espiar es de mala educación?

Dio un respingo, no se esperaba que eso pasara, intento calmarse.

—Se eso, pero no lo considero espiar, es me trabajo sentí unos cosmos que se elevaron y solo vine a ver, podría ser un ataque y tengo que estar pendiente de todo… —fue la respuesta que dio.

—Ya veo, entonces le dejo el castigo de esos 2, yo por mi parte me iré a descansar para continuar entrenando, con su permiso.

Pandora sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería preguntar por qué la defendió, es decir ella no tenía la mejor relación con él, y siempre era cortante y él siempre era cordial con ella, sin importar nada, se sentía ligeramente mal por su forma de actuar.

—Espera…

—¿Sucede algo, Pandora-san?

—¿Por qué… me defendiste? Aun, por cómo te trato y a todos aquí…

—La respuesta es simple, usted es una dama y merece respeto, sí es la superior inmediata de todos los espectros, pero antes de eso es una dama. Ante mis ojos, cuando se trata de cosas del ejército, usted es mi superior, pero cuando es otra cosa, eres solamente Pandora, una hermosa chica que solo tu sabrás la razón de tu forma de actuar, probablemente sea para tener el respeto de los espectros y porque… Bueno, puedo notar lo que sientes por Hades-sama, y no eres correspondida en parte porque es un dios, y en parte porque este casado. Se que debe ser difícil y no tengo experiencia para comparar eso, pero entiendo tu situación.

Ella, solo pudo quedarse sorprendida nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, y era obvio lo que sentía por Hades, pero él en vez de recriminarle sentir algo por su dios, el solo lo acepto y le dijo que entendía que era difícil.

—Gracias…

—No me tienes que agradecer, ahora si me disculpas.

**Otros 6 meses después.**

Las cosas iban cambiando para bien en el Hades, todo era más pacífico y todos los espectros se estaban tomando enserio su entrenamiento, por la parte de la relación de Shidou y Pandora, era bueno esta era algo cordial con él, y cierto sentimiento se formaba en Pandora, empezaba a gustarle Shidou, este con el tiempo empezó a cambiar volviéndose más serio y hasta áspero, era como si algo malo estuviera pasándole, esta vez le pregunto a los dioses gemelos, quienes le dijeron que no sabía todos los por menores, pero tenía que ver con algunas mujeres del mundo de los vivos Shidou conocía, no le pregunto nada de forma directa no quería echar sal a la herida.

Bennu, bueno se sumergía cada vez más en sus entrenamientos, sentimientos de algo de rencor surgían en el para los espíritus, quienes seguían con sus vidas, salían con otras personas, y eso lo entendía lo que realmente le molestaba era que abandonaron a Mana a su suerte, él siempre la veía todos los días y lo único que podía hacer era ver, como ella caía en la depresión, verla sufrir de forma emocional, era muy duro y que los espíritus y ratatoskr solo la abandonaran era la mayor parte de la razón de su rencor. 

Por otra parte, Shidou había realizado algunas misiones junto a sus senseis como ir a la parte norte de la tierra, por ciertas anomalías y ahí conocía a la sacerdotisa de Odín, Hilda quien era una hermosa mujer de ojos celestes y pelo blanco, Loki el dios del engaño estaba merodeando, pero gracias a la intervención de Shidou y los dioses lograron evitar que causara problemas, esto causo la gratitud de la sacerdotisa y Shidou siendo siempre amable con ella, y salvándola de ciertos peligros causo que esta tuviera ciertos sentimientos por él, pero este era una espectro y estaba muerto, pero al tiempo ella fue a verlo en su lugar de entrenamiento el Hades, le dijeron que entrenaba en el mismo tártaro, esta lo espero y cuando lo vio, salto a abrazarlo y decir que le gustaba, y que quería conocerlo mejor, este sin más que hacer acepta para conocerla, para el disgusto de la representante de Hades.

Por otro lado, tenía una buena relación con su dios Hades, y su esposa quien veía que su esposo cambiaba y siempre estaba pendiente de Bennu, era raro, era como un padre supervisando a su hijo y este incluso comía con ellos de vez en cuando, junto a los otros dioses menores, estas situaciones regresaron un poco de la vieja Perséfone, quien anhelaba ser madre, pero por cuestiones de su esposo y otros factores no lo era, haciendo que esta empezara a desarrollar algo de cariño maternal por el espectro.

**1 año después.**

Todo seguía avanzando, Bennu cada vez era más poderoso y dominada todas las formas de usar el cosmos, pero ahora quería perfeccionarlas y volver sus llamas negras, cada vez más poderosas para el gusto de los dioses menores, Hades y Pandora, quienes mostraban tener orgullo por el joven espectro.

Por su parte, Hilda y Pandora había desarrolla una gran rivalidad por el joven espectro, y esta era sana, pero Pandora llevaba la ventaja por poder pasar más tiempo con el joven espectro, quien se mantenía recio a eso de las relaciones, ya que se sentía que en parte los espíritus no lo querían como decían hacerlo, solo lo usaban para tener vidas normales, sin mencionar el dolor que tenia de ver en mal estado a Mana, todo esto causo una gran cicatriz en el joven, la cual seguía latente y le dolía. Volviendo a los temas de las interesadas en él, básicamente se sentía acosado por Pandora, quien solo decía que iba a perder contra la sacerdotisa esto molestaba al joven espectro, pero no podía hacer nada.

En los campos Elíseos, donde se encontraba él joven espectro junto a sus senseis.

—Bennu, nos complace ver tu avance y creemos que ya te hemos enseñado bastante, pero hay cosas que no te enseñamos, y viendo tu perseverancia y convicción hemos decido enseñar eso. —dice Hipnos

—¿Puedo saber que es a lo que se refieren? —pregunta.

—Muy simple, nos referimos a los sentidos, veras todo ser posee 5 sentidos básicos, tacto, vista, gusto, olfato y oído, pero dime Shidou ¿Qué crees que es el cosmos?

—Ustedes ya me lo han definido, es la energía que tiene todo ser vivo o no vivo, este se puede despertar atravesó del entrenamiento, es básicamente que dentro de todo ser existe un cosmos, una energía infinita.

—Sí, pero se puede considerar al cosmos como el 6to sentido.

—Y el dominio de este, además restan otros 3 sentidos, el séptimo que te permite moverte a una velocidad de la luz, oh ir más allá, después viene el 8vo, que te permite ingresar al Hades estando vivo y sin una Sapuri, pero no puedes acceder a las partes más profundas sin morir, y el ultimo sentido el 9no sentido, el cosmos de los dioses inmortales.

Shidou estaba francamente impresionado de todo aquello que le faltaba para seguir creciendo, aunque este ya puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

—Por tu parte, haz rosado el 7mo sentido solo, pero ahora nos enfocaremos en que consigas los demás.

—Pero ¿Hades-sama, estará de acuerdo?

—Lo estará, tu lealtad es incuestionable y no sería la primera vez que un mortal llega a estos niveles, al menos hasta el 8vo sentido, intentaremos que llegues al 9no, pero no aseguramos nada.

—Yo, está bien acepto aprenderé a dominar todos los sentidos, para que cuando sea necesario prestar mis fuerzas al servicio de Hades-sama, y demostrar cual es el ejército más fuerte.

La respuesta satisface a los 2 dioses, y comienza el entrenamiento del joven.

**1 año más.**

El entrenamientos fue más que fructífero, pero los acosos de Pandora no cesaban, era algo que ya le fastidiaba un poco, él había dominado ya los 7mo y 8vo, pero lograba rosar el 9no a decir verdad Shidou estaba entre los 5 espectros más poderosos, y honor a la verdad, aunque probablemente podría ser el más fuerte no era comprobado prefería usar sus energías en seguir entrenando y amplificando sus poderes que perder energía en un enfrentamiento que nada le serviría.

Entre todo lo personal que le había acontecido, lo más resaltante seria que, Perséfone la esposa de Hades le había confesado que lo veía como a un hijo, eso lo tomo por completa sorpresa este sin saber cómo responder se quedó callado.

—Entiendo que no tienes como responde Shidou, pero espero que puedas llegar a verme como una madre, sé que técnicamente tienes a tu madre adoptiva humana, pero yo realmente quería un hijo y bueno las cosas no se dieron con Hades como quisiera… —confesa.

—Yo… Realmente no entiendo el porqué, pero agradezco que me lo digas Perséfone-sama, he de admitir que era difícil no verla un poco como una figura materna, al igual que a Hades-sama, siempre pendientes de mí, es raro hablar de eso.

—Me alegra oírlo, sé que puede ser incomodo, pero preferiría que me llamaras Okaa-san cuando estemos en privado.

—Yo…

—Por favor, no es mucho pedir ¿Oh, sí? —dijo con ojos brillantes.

Suelta un suspiro—. Está bien, Okaa-san. —responde resignado.

La diosa, estaba que no cavia en su felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo solo como una madre puede hacerlo.

—Este…

—Solo un poco más, por favor sochi.

Esa palabra, era bastante fuerte y cariñosa realmente parecía verlo como un hijo, se volvió a resignar y espero hasta que su "madre" estuviera satisfecha.

—Gracias, después te daré un regalo, hijo a cierto por poco se me olvida, Hipnos y Thanatos te buscan, quieren decirte algo.

Este se extrañó, pero agradeció el mensaje y se fue a buscar a sus maestros a los cuales les guarda aprecio y respeto, los encontró cerca del tártaro.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Shidou. —dice Thanatos algo impaciente.

—Calma hermano. Ahora Shidou tenemos que decirte algo.

—¿Sí?

—Has culminado tu entrenamiento de forma satisfactoria estamos orgullos, y como premio o bono, o como desees decirlo tendrás unos días para pasarlos en el mundo de los vivos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Así es, cortesía de Hades-sama está más que satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos.

Shidou sonrió de forma genuina, por fin después de 3 largos años de entrenamiento y algo de agonía, podría ir a ver a su querida hermanita e intentar consolar su pobre corazón y aceptar y recibir todo el enojo de ella por no estar con ella esos 3 años, sabía que se lo merecía, su cara se apagó por 1 segundo, hasta que recordó algo.

—Esperen, ¿no se supone que si estoy muerto no puedo salir del inframundo?

—Jejeje, hay Shidou dios del inframundo, si él lo desea puede regresarte a la vida, cosa que pasara una vez salgas del Hades, ahora ve, seguro hay alguien que te espera.

Shidou, solo cambio su mirada a una de determinación y en tan solo segundo ya estaba fuera del inframundo, con su Sapuri en el medallón que cuelga de su cuello, estaba en Tenguu city, estaba lloviendo se concentró y encontró a Mana en un lugar algo alejado junto a otras personas.

Al llegar, eran hechiceras de DEM, las cuales tenían a Mana acorralada, pero esta estaba sin ganas y con una mirada vacía.

—¿Una última palabra o último deseo, Takamiya? —pregunto con burla una.

—Acábame si es que lo vas a hacer, ya no tengo nada en este mundo, lo único que era valioso para mi… Lo perdí hace ya 3 años. —responde con la mirada baja.

Aunque la lluvia lo disimulaba muy bien, Mana estaba llorando la verdad, ya no tenía ganas ni porque vivir, incluso aquellas que alguna vez amaron a Shidou la había abandonado a su suerte, ¿Qué quedaba para ella en ese mundo? Es simple, nada había aguantado 3 años, solo porque pensó que su Nii-sama quería que fuera fuerte, que siguiera viviendo, pero como hacerlo sin motivación, sin ayuda sin nada porque hacerlo, este día por fin su anhelo de verlo de nuevo llegaría, aunque fuera por unos minutos o segundos, ya que ella sabía que muy probablemente ella no iría a donde estaba él, ella era un soldado entrenado y mato sin remordimiento tantas veces… Solo esperaba que su sufrimiento acabara, pero nunca llego, cuando levanto la mirada, la espalda de un hombre estaba al frente suyo, las hechiceras que eran 3, 2 derrotadas en el suelo, y la que la había amenazado y se burlaba, era sostenida por una de las manos de aquel hombre, de curioso pelo azul largo hasta la espalda baja.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Y ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunta enojada, su unidad de combate estaba inutilizada, como lo hizo no sabe, pero se las pagaría

—Lo mismo te quiero preguntar. —dijo mientras sus ojos eran ocultados por su largo cabello azul, que parecía bien cuidado—. Además, ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermana? —cuando vio los ojos, fue como ver a la muerte, era obvio que quería que su sangre corriera por el suelo.

Hermana, esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Mana, solo Shidou era su hermano, hasta donde sabia, no sabía si tendría otro, pero esto era una luz de esperanza, una nueva razón para seguir, una nueva razón para vivir y un nuevo apoyo.

—¿Hermana? Ja, el único familiar de esa mocosa murió hace 3 años por un ataque de un espíritu.

—Eso lo sé, porque yo vengo del mismo inframundo, ahora dime ¿Quién los envió por Mana?

Eso descuadro a ambas mujeres, la hechicera solo pensó que quería meterle miedo para que hablara, solo sonrió.

—¿Crees que me tragare ese cuento? Y no tengo porque decírtelo.

—Entonces… No me dejas alternativa. —chaqueo los dedos, unas espadas de fuego aparecieron en frente de las otras 2, y trapazaron directo su corazón.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo que soltó a ver que sus camaradas habían sido asesinadas sin piedad alguna—. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito monstruo!

—Bien, me queda por exterminar una última molestia. —dijo para que su otra mano se prendiera en fuego, y se dirigiera a donde debía estar su corazón.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera…! Hablare, hablare por… por favor, piedad. —las lágrimas empezaron a salir de desesperación de sus ojos.

—Tienes 3 segundo, ¿Quién las envió por Mana?

—Somos miembros de DEM, Isaac Wetscott dio las ordenes explicitas y directas.

Las llamas desaparecieron, su mirada se suavizo y cambio a una de desinterés.

—¿Te costaba mucho hablar desde un principio?

—Yo… —las lágrimas siguieron cayeron de sus ojos, los cuales eran negros, su cabello era azul, estaba totalmente empapado, era una imagen lamentable.

—Estas consciente de que, pudiste salvarlas si hablabas de una vez ¿No? —dijo sin interés.

—Sí… —fue lo que musito mientras sollozaba.

El peli-azul, al ver esa imagen tan lamentable, solo suspiro y volvió a chasquear los dedos, y las heridas de las mujeres desaparecieron, y estaba hasta despiertas, solo que sus unidades eran muy pesadas para moverse sin el Releazer.

—¡Maldito! —exclamaron las otras 2.

Al oír sus voces, la mujer solo movió el rostro mirando que estaban vivas, esto la extraño.

—Quiero que le entreguen un mensaje a su jefe sin falta, la primera vez era solo una ilusión, pero la próxima que vengan por mi hermana, no aseguro que regrese ni 1 solo miembro de cualquier equipa que mande. —dijo mirando a la mujer, la cual tenía claro que solo seguían viva porque este sujeto lo quería.

—Hai…

Solo la bajo para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Mana y su mirada incrédula, su Nii-sama, realmente era su Nii-sama, no lo podía creer, las lágrimas volvieron a salir, este solo la tomo de los hombros y desaparecieron en un segundo ante la vista de las hechiceras.

Volvieron a aparecen en un parque legando en una zona techada.

—Hola Mana, tiempo sin verte. —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Baka! Baka, baka. —dijo mientras golpeaba su pecho, sin ninguna protección, puso su cara en el mismo desahogo sus penas hasta que se cansó.

Ya que Mana puso su cara en el pecho de Shidou, su camisa se empapo de estas, él llevaba puesto, una camisa de color gris unos pantalones azueles y unos zapatos negros con blanco.

Mana por su parte, tenía un suéter blanco, una camisa amarilla, y unos pantalones azules con una zapatos blancos.

—Ya, ya estoy aquí contigo, lamento mi falta estos 3 años, sé que no es algo que se pueda perdonar, pero espero de corazón me permites intentar enmendar y volver a ser tu hermano.

—Realmente eres un tonto Nii-sama, nunca te dejaría de querer y siempre serás Nii-sama, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

**Continuara…**

De regreso al set.

—Bueno, eso ha sido todo, si les ha gustado un voto o un comentario, o ponerlo en la lista de lectura, con eso me llega una notificación y me dan más ganas de continuar, hasta la próxima. 


	3. Capítulo 1

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 1: Estos años.**

**Renuncia de derechos: **

Date a Live y Saint seiya son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos dueños, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

En ciudad Tenguu, de forma más específica en un parque en una banca techada.

—Nii-sama ¿Dónde estuviste estos años?

La pregunta de la joven, deja pensativo a su hermano mayor quien, no sabía bien cómo explicar que estuvo entrenando esos 3 años, viéndola sufrir día a día, que vio como fue abandonada por los espíritus y Ratatorks, que dentro de su corazón algo cambio, que empezó a sentir repudio por los espíritus y aquella empresa, y que ahora él pertenecía al ejército del dios del inframundo… Ciertamente, eso era mucho para procesar, y que sería mejor ir diciéndolo todo de a poco.

—Mana, quiero poder explicarte todo, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí y lo mejor será que sea de poco a poco, dime ¿Dónde vives? Sera mejor hablar de eso allí donde estemos más cómodos y en privado.

—Bueno. —Mana procedió a decirlo donde vivía—. Creo que será mejor esperar a que escampe que nos podemos enfermar si vamos con la lluvia.

—Déjamelo a mí. —dijo para tomarla y llegar al edificio en tan solo un pestañeo—. Listo.

Mana no lo podía creer, realmente estaban en el edificio donde ella residía, tenía cada vez más preguntas en la cabeza.

—Nii-sama…

—Te responde cualquier duda cuando estemos en tu apartamento Imouto. —le responde adivinando lo que quería decir.

Los 2 pasaron, y la joven peli azul, fue saludada por el portero quien le pregunto quién era su acompañante, y esta alegre respondió que era su hermano mayor, cosa que lo sorprendió.

—Bueno, tenemos que seguir nos veremos. —dijo Mana de buen humor.

Y mientras Shidou iba pasando se detuvo un segundo a lado del sujeto para susurrar.

—Escúcheme bien, quiero dejar en claro que sí sé que sigue acosando a mi hermana se las veras conmigo. Y sí, lo sé y tengo pruebas aléjese de mi hermana. —susurro en completa calma, aunque su mirada tenía cierto fuego en ella.

El hombre sudo de los nervios, él se había asegurado de ser muy discreto en todo, y aun así… Ese joven lo sabía, y no quería tener problemas, solo pudo asentir con cierto temor, en parte por las consecuencias legales que pueden acarrear, pero ciertamente lo que le daba miedo, era el tono de muerte y afilado que el sentía que usaba Shidou, aunque este hablo en total calma.

Shidou solo lo miro y siguió su camino, él estaba ahí para proteger a su hermana y dejar todo claro, no iba a permitir que la molestaran o acosara y quien no escuche sus advertencias conocerá el lado más oscuro y secreto del joven. Subieron por el ascensor Mana vive en el 1er piso.

—Bueno, aquí es mi casa. —dijo volteándose a su hermano.

El joven solo observo que era un lugar, acogedor por decirlo de alguna forma era un buen apartamento en una buena ubicación y piso, era espacioso 3 habitaciones, 1 baño con sala/comedor y cocina, al menos Ratatorks le dio un buen lugar para vivir.

_—Al menos, tiene un buen lugar para vivir, que de no ser así… Buscaría Woodman y lo obligaría a darle un lugar digno en el cual vivir, aunque esta algo sucio, pero no es nada que algo de trabajo junto a la velocidad de luz no se arregle en un pestañeo. —_ pensó—. Es un lindo lugar Imouto-chan, pero esta algo sucio… Déjame limpiar.

En un pestañeo todo estaba limpio, sin polvo y sintió algo de miedo Mana, porque si su nii-sama veía el estado de su cocina… Bueno, seguro la regaña era un desastre.

—Por cierto, deberías limpiar más seguido y no comer tanta comida chatarra, te puede enfermar.

Esa fue la confirmación, no solo vio el estado de su cocina, reviso su despensa.

—Está bien Nii-sama, entonces me cuentas que ha sido de ti estos 3 años.

—Je, supongo que debo decirte Mana quiero que tengas la mente abierta, porque lo que te voy a contar sonara muy disparatado quizás más que todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a los espíritus. Veras, como tú lo suponías yo si había muerto, yo termine en el inframundo de manera rara, parece que el verdadero inframundo es la religión griega… A mí, se me propuso un trato por el mismo dios del inframundo Hades, los dioses al menos algunos poseen un ejército, y su propuesta fue volverme parte de este, yo a pesar de no estar seguro de poder ser parte del mismo y ser un elemento útil, acepte por recomendación de 2 dioses menores que sirven a Hades-sama, acepte porque me daría la oportunidad de poder volver verte a ti y a las chicas, me fueron asignados Hipnos y Thanatos como mis senseis, y si te lo pregunto son los mismos dioses que me recomendaron aceptar la oferta, pero conforme paso el tiempo, nunca deje de mirarlas a ustedes y pude ver como continuaron con sus vidas, eso me restaba ganas de continuar entrenando… Pero, tu seguía aquí y veía cómo te sumergías en la tristeza y que ellas te abandonaron a tu suerte eso me hizo enojar a pesar de todo lo que hice por ellas, solo te abandonaron es como si se olvidaran de mi porque sí, en mi opinión todo fue tan rápido que dudo que… Bueno, mejor me lo replanteo después de todo lo que pase con ellas, el punto es simplemente te dejaron de lado y eso es imperdonable para mí.

Mana, quien escucho atentamente y vio directamente a los ojos de Shidou, noto la tristeza que lo embarga era claro que el sentir que las chicas lo abandonaron es difícil, pero en sus ojos también había cierto rencor y odio, todo mezclado con los espíritus, era claro que quizás ya no era el ingenuo chico que conoció y que vio como su querido nii-sama, pero estaba claro que a pesar de todo el seguía teniendo un gran afecto por ella, y eso lo veía es decir, regreso de la muerte para salvarla, aunque no conocía bien lo detalles.

—Nii-sama…

Entonces, curiosamente un portal de abre dejando ver a una hermosa mujer con ropajes al más puro estilo griego antigua, su belleza era innegable, de pelo escarlata y ojos verdes.

—Sochi. —era Perséfone que buscaba el joven espectro.

Mana, se queda mirando a la hermosa mujer ¿Sochi? Se cuestiono, si esa mujer era posiblemente su difunta madre, es decir le dijo Sochi a su hermano y no tenía recuerdos era posible que lo fuera, pero cuando la vio no le dijo nada, era raro y la hacía sentir triste su mirada fue cambiando a una de tristeza y envidia, su hermano seguía haciendo familia ya amigos y ella, solo tenía tristeza y abandono, Shidou noto eso y su mirada también cambio.

—Mana… —dijo Shidou al notar el claro declive en el ánimo de su hermana, este solo pudo abrazarla—. Yo… Siempre estaré para ti, quizás no tengas más familia que no sea yo, pero te quiero con todo mi corazón Mana.

Semejante acto, hace que Perséfone habrá los ojos de sorpresa estaba claro, era la hermana de su "hijo" adoptivo esto la enterneció a pesar de ser una guerrero diestro en la batalla y que siempre se muestra, frio y estoico realmente quería a su hermana y podía notar el afecto entre ambos.

—Nii-sama, arigatou. —correspondió el abrazo.

La diosa tanto de la muerte, como de las cosechas se alegra por esta curiosa imagen, sin duda Bennu era alguien muy frio, pero solo con aquellos en quienes no confía le agrado ver aquella parte del joven, ya que significa que no había cambiado tanto.

—Sochi, te traje lo que te prometí y veo que llegue en mal momento, por eso como disculpa quiero cocinarles algo de comer.

Semejantes palabras sorprenden al joven, no era usual esto y más para él, y ahora que y contando que Mana estaba, esto se pondría incomodo, pero no podía simplemente rechazar la oferta sin lastimar a Perséfone, a quien el veía como una segunda madre…

—Este… Gracias. —responde algo incómodo.

Mana, al escuchar aquello solo sonríe de forma amarga no quería incomodar a su hermano, así que decidió irse a su cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto la diosa, y entonces saco su túnica un pequeño libro—. Takamiya Mana-chan.

—Yo me retiro a mi cuarto, no quiero incomodarlo. —responde sin voltearse.

—Hm, pero si la disculpa es para ambos, sería injusto que pierda tiempo de estar con tu hermano, creo que debes saber más que bien que su tiempo en el mundo humano está limitado.

Las palabras de la diosa, calan profundamente en la mente de la joven, ya que era cierto, su hermano tenía un tiempo bastante limitado para estar con ella antes de regresar a sus labores en el inframundo.

—Mana, sé que esto puede ser incómodo, pero ella tiene razón mi tiempo en limitado.

—Está bien.

La respuesta de la joven hace que la diosa sonríe, y se dirija a la cocina, donde procedió a cocinar una cena bastante ostentosa con un poco de todo, era mucha comida y todo olía especialmente bien, a Mana se la hacía agua a la boca.

—Disculpen la demora, espero que disfruten de la comida. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes miran la comida preparada, siendo puesta en la mesa la mujer se sienta enfrente de ellos y sonríe.

—Buen provecho.

Shidou procede a servir la comida, primero a Mana luego a Perséfone y de último a sí mismo, Mana con cierta incomodidad toma un poco y lo prueba, su sabor era muy bueno de echo era una de las veces que había probado una comida tan buena.

—Oishi. —murmuro para seguir comiendo.

Los acompañantes dan una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de murmuro ambos pudieron oírle y le causo felicidad a la mujer, a la media hora la comida se había acabado los platos estaban limpios, Shidou se había ofrecido a limpiar y Mana lo ayudo.

—Bueno, ahora me retiro, pero antes toma. —le entrego una bolsa de unas dimensiones algo grandes.

—Gracias…

—Este Perséfone-sama, gracias por la comida estuvo muy buena. —agradece Mana.

—No te preocupes pequeña, y déjame decirte que la comida no sabe bien no solo porque está preparada con buenos y frescos ingredientes, sino también por la compañía y el sentimiento con el que se preparan, espero poder compartir con ambos de nuevo, claro si me lo permites.

Esas palabras, aunque Mana poco conocía de eso tenían un toque maternal, eran dulces, cálidas y cariñosas… Fue inevitable que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, esperare ese momento.

Shidou sonríe ante la convivencia de ambas, le hace feliz ver como interactúan y podía ver la mirada de Perséfone era la misma que usaba con él, puede que se encariñe con Mana en algún momento y eso no estaría mal, que pueda experimentar el calor de una familia, aunque sea con Perséfone y él sería muy bueno para sanar la heridas psicológicas que ella tiene.

La diosa abre un portal para despedirse de los jóvenes de pelo azul y regresar al Hades.

—Es muy agradable Nii-sama. Por cierto, ¿Qué te dio?

—No estoy seguro.

El joven procede a abrir la bolsa, viendo una gran numero de monedas de oro y plata antiguas y también de oro, se sorprende todas están en muy buen estado, era mucho no se podía imaginar cuanto valía, pero eso no era todo, además traía diferentes joyas y gemas antiguar que también debían tener un valor exorbitante en el mercado de antigüedades y gemas.

—Sorprendente, esto debe ser suficiente para vivir cómodamente algún tiempo. —menciona Mana

—Es posible… —una idea cruzo su mente como un flash, ya sabía que era lo primero que haría mañana—. Bueno, será mejor que nos acomodemos para dormir que se hace tarde y no es bueno desvelarse.

Con esa conversación, simplemente se fueron a preparar para dormir.

Mientras, en Ciudad Tenguu en la compañía DEM industries.

Las 3 hechiceras que fueron derrotadas de forma aplastante por Shidou, estaban en frente de Ellen M. Mathers, Isaac Wetscott y Artemisa Bell Ashcroft, estaba entregando su informe y todas estaban nerviosas podrían simplemente morir por no completar la misión encargado por Isaac.

Por su parte, este mismo solo leía el informe muy interesando.

—Entonces… ¿Un sujeto llego de la nada y las derroto en un parpadeo dañando sus Unit-CR?

—Hai. —responde con miedo.

—Y este sujeto, tenía el pelo largo hasta la espalda baja color azul oscuro, tenía la tez algo bronceada, aunque pálida y ojos de color café.

—Hai…

—Este resultado es bastante decepcionante, les di una orden directa y sencilla. —dijo mirándolas con esos ojos negros que carecían de vida y empatía—. Sin embargo, la parte donde dijeron que parecía crear una ilusión en la cual mato a 2 de ustedes y se mostraba frio y que no lo importaba acabar con ustedes de forma convincente me intriga… Antes de tomar una decisión ¿Algún detalle que se allá omitido en su informe por premura?

—Sí. —responde la chica de pelo azul, que parecía ser la líder del escuadrón—. La primera, es que dijo que si volvían a enviar a alguien por la cabeza de Takamiya Mana, que no asegura la supervivencia de cualquier equipo que sea enviado. Y lo otro, es difícil de decir, pero dijo que era su hermano mayor cosa que es imposible porque este murió ante ese enfrentamiento hace 3 años atrás. Y lo más perturbador e ilógico, dijo que lo sabía porque él, venia del inframundo…

Las 2 mejores hechiceras y el jefe de DEM, se mostraron estoicos, pero estaba francamente sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras, lo primero era una tontería estaban seguros que si mandaban a Ellen y Artemisa no había forma de que esa misión no se lograra, pero lo otro… Era curioso tanto así que dejo pensativo al peli ceniza.

—Hm… Creo que esto es muy interesante, de momento se pueden retirar no abra consecuencias esta vez. —desestimo de forma tranquila y hasta ¿Alegre? Sí, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto sorprende al equipo, pero saben que esta era una oportunidad única, agradecen al hombre y se retiran de forma rápida de la oficina.

—Ike, ¿Qué piensas? —fue la pregunta formada por Ellen.

—Me conoces muy bien, Ellen. —le responde—. Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿Quién puede ser esta persona? El que allá derrotado a esas hechiceras no es la gran cosa, no es como si fueran elementos indispensables, pero el que pudiera derrotar a 3 usuarios de Unit-CR solo me intriga, y más aún cuando lo logro en tan solo segundos. —expresa.

—Entonces, puedo suponer que nos mandara a realizar la misión en la que ellas fallaron. —esta vez hablo Artemisa.

—No exactamente, Ellen ¿Te da curiosidad algún otro detalle?

—Ike, seguramente solo será algún debilucho y probablemente algún miembro de Ratatorks que se le encargo el cuidado de esa niña, aunque el mencione que sea su hermano mayor… ¿Es posible que en vez de 2 sean 3? Es poco probable, pero es más probable que sea verdad eso de que viene del inframundo.

—Tan brillante como siempre, Ellen, aunque si consideramos todo lo que hemos vivido no parece tan loco y descabellado es decir… ¿Cuántas veces ese muchacho habrá escapado de la muerte?

Artemisa solo se queda callada, pero Ellen se lo piensa un poco… Era verdad, pero la probabilidad de que allá escapa era muy escasa y si fuera el caso ¿Por qué no regreso con Ratatorks? Era un enigma si realmente fuera el mismo.

—Bueno, para terminar de responder Artemisa muy simplemente si las mandare a ustedes, pero yo también iré quiero ver con mis propios ojos si es realmente posible que ese muchacho siga vivo.

—Hai, pero cuando iremos. —responde Artemisa.

—La curiosidad me está matando, así que mañana.

Y con eso, las 2 solo aceptaron las órdenes para continuar con la jornada de ese día para mañana ir a hacerle frente a aquel "guerrero" que defendía a la joven de pelo azul.

Al día siguiente, Shidou se levantó temprano como era costumbre decidió entrenar de forma ligera su cuerpo, haciendo flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales entre otros ejercicios… Estuvo así aproximadamente 1 hora, por cada ejercicio eso y si contamos la velocidad de la luz, ni hablar este solo se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer con lo poco que había en la despensa, en definitiva tendría que ir a comprar algo de comida.

En 30 minutos tuvo algo de comida lista, arroz con ensalada y de curry, solo soltó un suspiro miro la hora 9:30 AM, Mana ya había dormido mucho decidió irse a despertarla para que baje a comer, llego a su cuarto que estaba arreglado y vio a su hermana dormido con una camisa manga corta color blanca y unos shorts amarillos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

—Oe, a despertarse dormilona. —le mueve ligeramente.

Ella arruga un poco la cara y abre de forma ligera los ojos y miro a Shidou…

—¿Nii-sama? —dijo para lanzarse a abrazarlo—. Pensé que fue solo un sueño…

—No lo fue, estaré a tu lado mientras me sea posible hermanita. —corresponde el abrazo.

—Gracias… No sabes cómo me haz echo falta.

—Tú también a mí, pero ahora es hora de que bajes tienes que desayunar dormilona. —le dijo sonriendo de forma burlesca.

—Mou, déjame cambiarme. —responde algo avergonzada.

—Claro, te espero abajo. —sale del cuarto.

Los 5 minutos bajo, vistiendo una camias de tiras blancas, un suerte azul, unos shorts azul que llegaban apenas al muslo.

—Ah, creo que deberías vestir de otra forma, Mana.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —pregunta sentándose en frente y tomando el plato con su comida.

—Revela mucha pierna, deberías vestirte más como una señorita que eres.

—Ya veo, celos de hermano. — menciona burlona.

—Soy tu única familia y mi deber es protegerte y aconsejarte, Mana solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo entiendo, pero yo no soy una niña pequeña y puedo decidir que quiero.

—Ah… Mira, sol tómatelo como un consejo y come, que vamos a salir.

—¿A dónde?

—Muy simple, iré a vender algunas de las monedas necesitamos comprar algo de comida, y por mi parte me vendría bien algo de ropa… _Y, una nueva casa. _—Fue la respuesta y lo último lo pensó.

—Bueno. —responde alegre.

A los 10 minutos ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad, Shidou mira todo con nostalgia, tantos buenos recuerdo, y otro no tanto… Y los recuerdos de "ellas", ciertamente los último eran muy dolorosos y quisiera no recordarlos, pero esa fue su vida y ahora ya no lo es…

—Nii-sama… —dijo notando su mirada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —responde mirándola y acariciando su cabeza—. Si mal no lo recuerdo… Hay una casa de empeños cercana.

Y a solo unos metros estaba dicha casa de empeños, pero la atención de Shidou se centró indirectamente en un cosmos cercano que reconoció muy claramente, sonrió de forma tranquila.

_—Con que, yo no fui el único que se unió al ejército de un dios… —_piensa tranquilo.

Los hermanos entraron y Shidou tuvo que regatear de forma fuerte y hasta tuvieron que llamar un experto coleccionista de monedas para que pudiera decir si realmente eran reales, Shidou estaba seguro así que no tuvo problemas. En fin, cuando se tuvo la certeza de que eran reales por lógica el personal intentó comprárselas al precio más bajo posible al final llegaron a un buen acuerdo, en donde Shidou recibió una buena parte en efectivo y lo otro en un cheque de gerencia.

—Wow, creo que realmente eran valiosas y eso que no te las pagaron al detal.

—Es normal tiene que tener ganancias Mana, bueno vamos que quiero comprar algo de ropa… —menciona para sentir 3 presencias hostiles—. Mana, sígueme y no te alejes. —dijo de forma seria.

Esto sorprende y confunde a Mana, pero hace caso y Shidou se aleja a una zona de un parque en construcción y entonces, los perseguidores se revelan.

—Vaya, sí que se parece. —menciona un hombre de pelo rubio ceniza.

—Realmente, pero dudo que sea él. —dice otra mujer de ojos morados y del mismo tono de pelo.

—Igual, sea quien sea tenemos que exterminarlo, si se interpone en nuestro camino. —fueron las palabras de la tercera persona una rubia de ojos azules.

Shidou se voltea de forma tranquila y pone a Mana detrás suyo.

—Ara, ara no pensé que fueran ustedes… ¿Qué los trae por aquí, Isaac Wetscott, Ellen M. Mathers y Artemisa Bell Ashcroft?

Ante esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, entonces parecía que realmente fuera el mismo, aquel muchacho que se metió en sus asuntos hace 3 años y ese muchacho responde al nombre de Itsuka Shidou.

—No puede ser, verdad. —dijo Ellen.

—Ciertamente, pero como podemos ver, puede que si sea él nos reconoce.

—Hm realmente estoy intrigado, ¿Realmente eres tú? Itsuka Shidou. — pregunto el hombre.

La mirada del joven de afilo ligeramente.

—Veo que a pesar de mi cambio ustedes me han reconocido, pero déjenme aclarar esto. Itsuka Shidou murió en aquella batalla contra Murasame Reine o Takamiya Mio, cual sea realmente su nombre.

—Entonces… tu nombre es Takamiya Shidou. —menciona en forma de pregunta con ganas de molestarlo.

—Jya, arimaen (No, te equivocas) yo no respondo ante ese nombre, desde hace 3 años deje de responder a cualquiera de esos nombres. Yo soy el espectro de la estrella salvaje celeste. Shidou de Bennu. —declara de forma firme e imponente.

Ante aquella declaración, Wetscott se queda algo sorprendido ¿Espectro de la estrella salvaje celeste? Ahora creía que se había vuelto loco, igual las 2 hechiceras que estaban con él.

—Jajaja, por favor ahora puedo ver que te has perdido la cabeza, el poder sobrevivir a aquel ataque a cambio de tu consciencia es algo loco. Ahora entiendo porque no regresaste a… —fue interrumpido.

El ambiente se puso tenso, un gran calor empezó a emanar del joven de pelo azul, pequeñas descargas de energía estaban a su alrededor, el collar que portaba se elevó ligeramente para que del saliera su sapuri, Bennu la cual se acoplo su cuerpo en segundos.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a esa organización, y tampoco a esos seres a los cuales yo antes salvaba. —sentencio de forma fuerte y con ira y tristeza en sus ojos.

Semejante vista y sensación que desprendía el joven sorprende a los 4 presentes, ni Mana había sentido esto cuando fue salvada el día anterior.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? —cuestiona Ellen.

—No lo sé. —responde Artemisa.

Wetscott, miro al joven con curiosidad esto realmente era sorprendente, parecía que les había tomado rencor a los espíritus y a Ratatorks, ¡Que poético! Esto le daba risa y divertía al hombre, y pensar que antes este muchacho era su carta del triunfo, la forma en la cual era posible sellar los poderes de los espíritus una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—Jajaja, no puedo creerlo Eliot realmente haz perdido tu haz bajo la manga, aunque nunca fue indispensable… —menciona con burla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Muy simple muchacho, tu nunca fuiste indispensable… ¿Estas consciente de que siempre tuvieron un arma satelital para destruiste si te descontrolabas?

—Me entere a su debido tiempo, y eso ya no importa.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿sabes que ahora usan releazer especiales para sellar los poderes de los espíritus?

—Sí. —responde dolido, eso era otro tema nunca fue indispensable y que las chicas lo olvidaran y olvidaran a Mana… Esa herida seguía fresca en su mente y corazón.

_—Veo que he logrado afectarlo… —_piensa Wetscott—. Vaya, veo que eso realmente te afecta, que divertido ¿Enserio pensaste que esos seres podrían amarte?

—Urusai. —dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Creíste que ellas se quedarían contigo? —vuelve a preguntar divertido.

—Urusai… —vuelve a decir un tanto más alto.

—¿Creíste que realmente Ratatorks te ayudaría, cuidaría de ti y de tu hermanita?

—¡Ya cállate, maldita cucaracha inmunda! —exclamo con furia.

El ambiente aumento su temperatura y la mirada del joven se volvió más hostil.

Wetscott sonrió, había lograda tocar un nervio.

—Veo que esto realmente te afecta, te ofrezco venir a DEM, donde podrás consumar tu venganza en su contra, cuidaremos de ti y de tu hermana como ellos no lo hicieron. —dice ofreciéndole su mano.

Ellen y Artemisa se mantenían expectantes, ya veían cual era el plan hacerlo recordar lo que había perdido y que había sido utilizado.

—¿Enserio crees que te creería? —le responde—. Ustedes ya utilizaron a Mana, y la dejaron en mal estado para darle más poder y utilizarla en sus planes… No quiero tener nada que ver con "ellos", pero tampoco quiero venganza lo único que quiero en proteger lo único que es valioso para mí en este mundo. Y hare que pagues el intentar engañarme. —sentencio.

Las 2 hechiceras se ponen en frente y sonríen.

—¿Crees que podrás derrotarnos? —pregunta Ellen.

Shidou sin responder se movió una velocidad super sónica y golpeo el territorio de Ellen, destruyéndolo para llegar al frente de ella y patearla con una fuerza moderada para una hechicera, lanzándolo por los aires.

Esto sorprende a Artemisa, quien se lanzó a atacarlo, este desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás suyo, para patearlo y lanzarla en dirección opuesta a Ellen.

Isaac se sorprendió, y solo saca su rey demonio Belzeebu, e invoco a las nivelcold.

—¿Sucede algo, Otou-sama? —fue la pregunta echa por las Pseudo espíritus.

—Quiero que acaban con ese sujeto. —ordena señalando a Shidou.

Este sonrió con burla y espera a que las nivelcold estuviera a tan solo centímetros de el para desaparecer.

—¿Dónde se metió?

—¿Me buscaban? —se escuchó en el cielo, todas vieron al joven volando con su armadura puesta—. «Crucifico Ang» —exclamo y todas las nivelcold fueron crucificadas por lo que parecían ser collares Ang de fuego negro

Esto sorprende a Wetscott y a las hechiceras que recién se reponían y vieron como fueron crucificadas las nivelcold.

—Esto no puede ser posible, ¿es el poder de Kamael? —pregunta Ellen.

—Puede ser, pero su fuego es distinto y recuerda lo que dijo, que era un espectro puede que esto sea por nuevas habilidades adquiridas recientemente. —responde Artemisa para lanzarse junto a Ellen.

Shidou sintió claramente sus intenciones y apareció detrás de ellas, para patearlas hacia el suelo quedando inconsciente en el suelo, Mana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su Nii-sama sin esfuerzo a las 2 mejores hechiceras de DEM, y a las nivelcold.

—Bueno, hora de terminar con esto. «Corona blast». —volvió a exclamar y logro lanzar 3 orbes de fuego gigantes que impulso contra las nivelcold que no podía liberarse y las volvió cenizas.

Wetscott solo estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus 2 mejores elementos vencidos como si nada, el territorio de Ellen el cual era el más fuerte de mundo, quizas solo superado o igualado por Artemisa o el mismo Eliot…

—Entonces Isaac, ¿Qué harás? —le dijo volteándose a verlo.

Este afilo su mirada y volvió a crear más pseudo espíritus.

—Veo que no aprendes… —se movió a la velocidad de la luz y paso entre las nivelcold y las volvió cenizas de nuevo—. Que ser tan patético eres, Isaac hace que me de vergüenza lo que era antes… Me hubiera echo temer por mi vida, pero ahora no son más que una verdadera basura.

Bennu elevo mucho su cosmos, la energía era perceptible hasta por Isaac el cual empezaba a perder su confianza, sabía que si quería lo iba a matar como si nada… Para su temor vio como alzaba su puño y lo iba a golpear, el temor lo doblego y no pudo mas soltó todo, se hizo en sus pantalones y Bennu ni se dignó a golpearlo, lanza una potente briza que se lo llevo muy lejos y lo dejo muy mal trecho.

—Jajaja, no puedo creerlo vi como se hizo en los pantalones, jajaja 3 largos años para poder causarle terror valieron la pena. —se carcajeo ante la vista de Mana.

Quien no lo podía creer esos 3… Monstruos como podrían llamarle un humano común, pudo con esos 3 como si nada estaba estupefacto realmente estaba a otro nivel el nii-sama que tenia que proteger ya no estaba. Ahora el sería el que la protegería, incluso a consta de su propia vida si era necesario.

—Bueno, Imouto-chan ahora podemos… —iba a terminar, pero fue interrumpido por varios cosmos que se alzaron y lo atacaron junto a Mana.

Este se movió a la velocidad de la luz, para ponerse en frente de mana y alejarla de la zona de impacto…

—No es un espectro normal. —se escucho una voz.

—Sin duda, es muy fuerte.

—Como sea, ¿Qué hace un espectro en el mundo humano? —cuestiona una tercera voz.

—¡Sensei! ¿Qué fue ese cosmos…? —y una cuarta voz se escucho la cual Shidou conocía muy bien.

—Entonces… Supongo que eleve demasiado mi cosmos, ya que llame la atención de 3 santos de oro y 1 de bronce muy poderoso, nunca espere que nos reencontraríamos de esta forma… Tonomachi. —se dio la vuelta.

Tonomachi no lo podía creer, era su amigo Itsuka Shidou quien sabía que había muerto hace 3 años, se había unido al ejército de Hades.

—¿Lo conoces, Tonomachi?

—Sí… Itsuka, no puedo creer que hallas decidido unirte al ejército de Hades, el dios del inframundo, el más… —se callo al sentir un tremendo torrente de cosmos concentrado en su mejilla.

—Tonomachi, eres mi amigo te respeto y a tus decisiones, así como espero que respetes las mías, pero no voy a perdonar que hables de esa forma de Hades-sama, siempre es mal puesto cuando es el dios que mas se preocupa por su trabajo y uno de los mas benevolentes…

**Continuara…**

Se muestra el set.

—Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, sí un poco largo, pero necesario espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, sin más que agregar nos leeremos hasta la próxima, en el siguiente capítulo titula. **Espectro vs santos, y una revelación inesperada**.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 2: Espectro Vs Santos, y una revelación inesperada.**

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los santos al servicio de Athena, se veía al joven espectro con una mirada muy seria, afilada y poco amigable.

Para el joven caballero de bronce, estaba aún peor no creía que su amigo, Itsuka Shidou se allá unido al ejército de Hades, y que lo allá atacado era algo que nunca se lo imagino, aunque la llamarada paso por su mejilla fue impactante.

—Tonomachi, no te quedes parado así como así ante esa agresión. —dijo molesto un peli azul, de aproximadamente 1.80, que vestía la armadura de Leo.

—Ikki-sensei…

—¿Con que sensei…? —murmura el joven espectro.

—Ah, en todo caso ¿Qué hace un espectro de Hades, aquí? —pregunto un rubio tuerto.

—Es difícil saberlo Hyoga, pero lo que sí está claro es que es hostil. —menciona un pelinegro con la armadura de libra.

—¿Nii-sama…?

Entonces aquellos 4 guerreros fue que miraron a la joven de pelo azul, era claro que tenía un enorme parecido al espectro, pero para Tonomachi era algo distinto…

—Ella… Se parece demasiado a esa prima tuya que estuvo en el festival, Shiori se llama si mi memoria no me falla. —murmura Tonomachi.

Esas palabras le recordaron a Shidou su sacrificio por los espíritus y que básicamente sintió como si no fuera apreciado, o que no lo valoraran como deberían… Una mirada de tristeza y amargura, cosa que noto Tonomachi, pero en ese instante…

—«Ejecución de aurora» —una especie de recipiente se formó arriba del caballero de acuario.

Shidou reacciono ante el nombre de aquella técnica, la conocía y sabía lo que se aproximaba. Un ataque de cero absoluto, este hizo lo posible y se movió llevándose a Mana con él, pero su mano izquierda fue atrapa y congelada, y esa parte de su armadura fue destruida.

—Tch, escapo debemos hacernos cargo de esto, e informa a Athena. —dice el rubio al ver que su ataque fallo.

Shidou mira fijamente su mano este no la sentía, pero simplemente la recubrió de sus llamas y recupero la movilidad, miro al caballero de acuario.

—Esto es muy peligroso, Mana quiero que te vayas a casa. Ahora es una orden.

La respuesta que recibió fue una Mana lista para la batalla con su Unit-CR Joumanger lista para la batalla.

—Esto debe ser un chiste, niña no te metas en esto, nuestro conflicto es con el espectro no contigo. —dice el otro peli azul.

—Sí su conflicto es con Nii-sama, también es conmigo. —sentencia firmemente.

Shidou miro esto algo asombrado, pero él sabía que su Imouto estaba muy lejos de su liga, incluso si fuera solo Tonomachi no tendría oportunidad.

—Mana, estas muy lejos de tu liga, mejor vete y yo te alcanzo en la brevedad posible.

—¡Me niego! —exclamo de forma fuerza— ¡Ya te perdí una vez, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo!

Semejantes declaraciones dejan impactados hasta a los caballeros.

—Entonces… Mantente al margen ¿Entonces, así será? —pregunto dando un paso al frente.

—Así será, ¿qué? —pregunto el caballero de libra.

—Esto. ¿Enserio vamos a pelear solo porque este en el mundo de los vivos? —explica a pregunta de ser posible evitaría el confrontamiento con 3 caballeros de oro y 1 de bronce, primeramente, por preservar la seguridad de Mana y segundo, esta era una pelea estúpida.

—Sí no regresas al inframundo de forma pacífica, me temo que sí. —responde para notar sus razones, era obvio que no quería involucrar a la joven.

—No queda de otra, no pienso dejar a mi hermana sola y menos cuando le prometí tiempo de calidad.

—Hm, entonces te regresaremos a la fuerza. —dice el caballero de Leo dando un paso al frente.

—¿Crees que debamos interferir Shiryuu?

—No, no creo que ese espectro sea lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle problemas a Ikki.

Shidou sonrió de forma confiada, se notaba que no sabían que quien trataban.

—Entonces… Mi oponente será, Ikki el fénix, oh bueno con tu titulo actual Ikki de Leo es un honor pelear contra alguien como tú.

—Nunca creí que oiría eso de parte de un espectro, ¿sabes? Preferiría evitar darte una paliza, después de todo eres amigo de Tonomachi, ¿Qué tal si te largas y nos evitamos todo esto? —menciona con mucha confianza.

Y la respuesta que obtuvo de Shidou, fue un potente golpe lanzada a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, lo mando a volar con bastante fuerza para la sorpresa de los otros 3 caballeros.

—¡Sensei! —exclama sorprendido Tonomachi.

—¿Ikki? No lo puedo creer, o bajo mucho la guardia o ese espectro es más de lo que se ve a primera vista.

—No lo sé, pero debemos hacernos cargos entonces. «Dragon naciente»

—Me leíste la mente, «Ejecución de Aurora»

—Itsuka, quiero tener que hacerlo, pero no me dejas opción, «Ave fénix».

Los 3 ataques se combinan en dirección del joven guerrero, quien se veía calmado incluso teniendo el ataque de 2 caballeros de oro y 1 de bronce en su dirección todos en uno.

Mientras, el caballero de Leo se levante enojado, no podía creer que no había logrado ver ese ataque, estaba enojado no quería pelear, pero ese sujeto lo había provocado, entonces vio los 3 ataques que se dirijan hacia Shidou.

_—Por muy fuerte que sea, dudo que pueda soportar, desviar o contra restar ese ataque._

—Je, 3 contra uno, es uno… ¡Es una buena oportunidad! —exclamo para hacer arder su cosmos.

La sorpresa de los 4, fue que el cosmos de Shidou ardía con mucha fuerza.

—«¡Corona blast!»

Para la sorpresa de los 3 caballeros ese ataque iba de igual a igual con el suyo, ¡Cosa increíble! ¿Qué tan fuerte debía ser ese espectro para igualar sus ataques? No lo sabían, pero Ikki no se quedó atrás y lanzo su ataque.

—«Lightning plasma»

Con ese impulso, el ataque de los santos, cobro la suficiente fuerza para empezar a ganar terreno ante el espectro, este seguía enviando cosmos energía.

_—Maldición, esto es muy difícil me confié demasiado, pero todavía lo no doy todo. —_su mirada tomo un fuego intenso y sonrió de forma salvaje— ¡Caballeros de Athena! ¡No se crean que han ganado, todavía no doy todo de mi ser, ha!

Para la sorpresa de ellos que escucharon su voz, vieron que su ataque empezó a ganar más y más fuerza, esto era más que sorprendente.

—Esto… No es posible. —menciona Hyoga.

—No me la creo, ¿Qué tan poderoso es ese mocoso? —dice Ikki.

—¿Itsuka, por qué eres tan poderoso? —murmura con dificultad intentando no perder el choque.

—Sorprendente, no puedo creer que un espectro sea usuario el 8vo sentido. —menciona Shiryuu.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto incrédulo Hyoga.

—Ahora, todo tiene sentido con razón es tan poderoso. —Ikki sonríe_—. Tu razón para pelear y dar este nivel… No es por Hades, es por esa niña que te acompaña ¿No?_

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Tonomachi.

Shidou, noto otra firma de energía que se acercaba de forma peligrosa a él, este deja de ejercer fuerza en el ataque, para tomar a Mana y evitar por muy poco el ataque de los 4 caballeros.

—Vaya, eso sí que estuvo cerca no puedo creer que estuvieron a punto de ser derrotados. —menciona un moreno de ojos café.

—Seiya, llegaste justo a tiempo. —dice un feliz Shiryuu.

—Sí, y veo que la están pasando mal contra ese sujeto… No entiendo la razón de esta pelea, primero veo que está sonriendo como un verdadero ser que adora las batallas y luego cambia y evita mi ataque junto a esa niña que lo acompaña.

—Hm, es obvio que no se dan cuenta. —menciona Ikki y todos le pregunta a que se refiere con la mirada—. Ese muchacho, la razón para dar todo de si y tener ese poder, no es por Hades, es porque está queriendo demostrar su poder y proteger a su acompañante.

—Puedo entender eso, pero la verdad no entiendo sus razones para pelear.

—No importa ya, ese mocoso quiere pelea, una pelea tendrá. —menciona Ikki.

Los caballeros se miraron y acordaron pelear todos juntos, era claro que ese espectro no era uno normal, Shidou a ver que los santos de Athena se pusieron de acuerdo en pelear todos juntos, chasqueo la lengua con inmenso fastidio.

—Mana, enserio ahora debes retirarte no se si pueda pelear con todos a la vez y poder protegerte.

—Pero Nii-sama.

—¡Pero nada! Es una orden solo hazlo, te veré en la casa. —le sonríe.

Mana estaba indecisa sobre qué hacer antes esta situación, pero decidió hacerle caso e irse.

—Esto está por complicarse. —menciona Tonomachi.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Seiya.

—Está claro que Itsuka no le lanzo a una pelea campal porque estaba ella en el campo, pero ahora si tomamos en cuenta su velocidad y poder… Creo, que esta será una pelea muy difícil.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía el joven era muy cierto, todo miraron al espectro el cual se mantenía con una mirada seria hacia ellos y esperaba su siguiente ataque.

—Bueno. Ahora que no está mi Imouto, puedo pelear con más libertad, «Masutima». —menciona.

Una gran cantidad de llamas negras se acumularon a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas en forma de pequeños proyectiles. Aunque siendo más específicos parecían hermosas plumas negras.

Los caballeros de oro evitaron con cierta dificultad la gran cantidad de proyectiles saltando, cosa que el caballero de fénix no logro, y su armadura recibió una cantidad absurda de daño agrietándose en una buena parte.

_—No puedo creerlo, incluso es más veloz que la luz… —_piensa Seiya.

—¡No te distraigas, Sagitario! —exclama en espectro detrás suyo y tomando la flecha de Athena para patearlo.

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que veía el espectro había logrado colarse a su espalda y patearlo con una gran fuerza. Seiya con cierta dificultad logra estabilizarse y reunirse con sus compañeros.

—Tonomachi ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Ikki.

—Sí, pero mi armadura sufrió graves daños. No puedo creer que allá causado tantos daños con una simple técnica.

—No es una simple técnica. —menciona Seiya—. Esa técnica fue lanzada con el 8vo sentido en plena potencia, sin mencionar que fue lanzada a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, de no ser porque la anuncio todos la hubiéramos recibido sin poder esquivarla.

—Entonces, tú también lo notaste Shiryuu ese espectro, sin duda es muy poderoso quizas sea uno de los 3 jueces.

—No creo que lo sea. —menciona Shiryuu.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Hyoga.

—Los 3 jueces, según lo que me dijo mi maestro siempre están cerca del trono de Hades, sin duda es un guerrero de temer, quizas al mismo nivel oh, incluso superior a uno de los jueces.

—Oiga, ¿Van a pelear o a seguir cuchicheando como viejas chismosas? —dijo divertido Bennu.

Ante esa declaración todos se enojaron, Seiya decidió darle un pequeño susto con la flecha de Athena, pero se dio cuenta que no la tenía, cosa que noto el espectro.

—Oh, no me digas que buscabas esta. —dijo mostrando la flecha.

Todos abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían que se les iban a salir de sus orbitas.

—¿En qué momento? —dijo Seiya con nervios.

—Demonios, Seiya ¿Cómo dejaste que te la quitara? —pregunta un molesto Ikki.

—Ah, por favor no me digan que creen que utilizaría esta baratija con ustedes. —los santos de Athena miraron sin creérsela—. No me gusta el uso de armas en el combate, prefiero que sea cuerpo a cuerpo, hare una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Shiryuu.

—Para decidir esto sin tanto problema, un choque de poder si todos ustedes me regresan mi ataque, ganan seguro yo muero y regreso al Hades.

—Eso significa que si perdemos…

—Moriremos e iremos al inframundo, Tonomachi. —responde Ikki.

Eso deja inseguro al caballero de bronce.

—No me digan que no confían en su propio poder, jajaja esto es muy gracioso 5 a 1, y dudan de poder ganar.

Esto hace enojar más a los santos de Athena, pero entonces Shiryuu analizo todo, lo que decía era cierto era un 5 a 1, y eran 4 caballeros de oro, pero no podía olvidar que logro devolverles el ataque incluso siendo 4 de oro y 1 de bronce, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora estaba Seiya sus probabilidades aumentan bastante.

—Creo que debemos aceptar.

—Shiryuu, ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Debo recordarte que ese espectro hace nada estuvo por regresarnos nuestro ataque combinado?

—No, pero ahora que esta Seiya aquí tenemos una mayor oportunidad, solo debemos hacer arder nuestro cosmos hasta el infinito.

Ante eso, todos se miraron y aceptaron que tenían una muy buena oportunidad.

—Aceptamos. —dicen los santos.

Shidou solo asiente con la cabeza para empezar a acumular cosmos, logrando el 7mo, y 8vo sentido sin dificultad.

—Ya veo… Es muy poderoso, pero no nos rendiremos. —menciona Seiya.

—«Dragon naciente»

—«Ave fénix»

—«Ejecución de aurora»

—«Lihgtning plamas»

—«Atomic thunderbult»

Shidou, sonríe ya que todos se lo tomaban muy enserio y él no sería la excepción.

—«Liberacion del tótem final» —su cosmos se encendió de una manera impresionante, hasta los caballeros tuvieron cierto miedo parecía estar cerca del nivel de un dios menor, pero un dios al fin y al cabo—. «Llamarada solar Omega»

Lo que parecía ser un espejo de fuego negro se formó frente suyo, y una llamara sin precedentes fue lanzada. Un choque de poder titánico se hizo presenten, la tierra y el cielo temblaron de forma estrepitosa llamando la atención de Athena, quien permanecía en sus aposentos en el santuario, ante aquella tremenda batalla y liberación de cosmos energía, esta convoco a su caballero de Kiki de Aries.

—Athena-sama. —se arrodillo el pequeño.

—Llévame a donde se está librando esta batalla.

El santo atendió al pedido de la diosa griega y llegaron en segundos, cabe destacar que la diosa llevaba puesta su cloht.

—¿¡Que!? —exclama Kiki al ver como la batalla donde 4 de los santos de oro estaban teniendo problemas contra 1 solo oponente.

La diosa se mantuvo callada, pero miraba expectante esperando la victoria de los miembros de su ejército.

— ¡Vamos muchachos con todo! —exclama Seiya.

—¡Ah! —fue el grito de todos los santos juntos.

La balanza se inclina hacia lo santos de Athena, Bennu ya estaba teniendo problemas en mantener su posición, poco a poco estaba retrocediendo ante él ataque de los santos, pero entonces…

**Flash Back.**

Shidou estaba junto a sus 2 senseis y Kres la hermana menor de estos, este estaba tirando en el suelo debilitado sin energías, pero con ganas de luchar estaba entrenado, pero contra 3 dioses.

—¿Con este poder pretendes proteger a tu hermana? —pregunta Hypnos.

—¿Con este poder pretendes ser un digno miembro del ejército? —pregunta Thanatos.

—No eres más que un niño mimado que no sabe pelear, me encargare de tu hermana, personalmente.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre, mencionar lastimar a Mana, este se levanta con un aura oscuro rodeándolo de forma intensa.

—¡AAAAAAH! —su cosmos se descontrola y formo vientos huracanados, rayos caían del cielo y sus llamas aumentaron de forma inmensa su calor.

Este se lanzó al ataque para enfrentar de nuevo a los 3 dioses menores.

**Fin del flashback.**

Bennu recordó aquella sensación, el saber que no tenía el poder de proteger, la impotencia y todo eso, fue el combustible para elevar de nuevo su ya imponente cosmos, volvió a elevarse como aquella vez.

Esto sorprende a Athena, nunca creyó que su guerreros se enfrentaran a alguien tan poderoso, esta actuó de forma rápida y utilizo su escupo para cubrirlos, porque de no hacerlo ellos morirían, los santos cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su diosa.

—¿¡Athena-sama!? —preguntan.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta.

Ante esa pregunta todos asintieron, y esta miro con fiereza a su oponente, de quien apenas de vislumbraba su silueta por la humareda que se presentaba como consecuencia de su ataque.

_—¿Quién puede tener tanto poder como para detener un ataque como ese? —_se pregunta con cierto temor.

Mientras, Bennu intentaba recuperar ligeramente el aliento, estaba cansado ese ataque sin duda le paso factura inmediata y para colmo, ahora estaba la mandamás del santuario aquí, esto había escalado demasiado para su gusto. Sin embargo, él era un guerrero y terminaría de una u de otra forma esta batalla, aprovecharía el tiempo de la humareda para recuperar su aliento.

Así pasaron unos 3 minutos hasta que la visibilidad, Bennu se sorprende ya que ante él estaba otra cara conocido, Mi, sí mí del trio femenino de Raizen, esto lo deja intrigado ¿Por qué era ella la reencarnación de Athena? Bueno, realmente poco interesa si tenía que enfrentarla, que así sea.

Por parte de la diosa, se sorprende ya que el espectro de traer un aire de nostalgia, era muy parecido a un conocido que tuvo y que este además fuera un amor platónico, el cual nunca fue correspondido y que ella nunca profeso por nervios. Y del que no había sabido más, aunque recientemente investigando descubrió su deceso, la verdad no creía que él se allá unido a las filas de Hades.

—¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? —pregunta Athena/Mi.

—Ara, ara es un poco doloroso que no me recuerdes, Athena. —la diosa solo alza una ceja sin entender—. Oh, ¿Debería llamarte Mi?

Ahora, sí que estaba desconcertada, ¿Quién era y como sabia su nombre de mortal?

—Athena… No, Mi a quien tienes en frente es a Itsuka Shidou. —aclara Tonomachi.

—Que metiche puedes llegar a ser, Tonomachi me hubiera gustado que los descubriera ella sola. —menciona divertido Bennu.

—¿Itsuka-kun? ¿Realmente eres tú? —pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tener que repetir lo mismo, ya se vuelve algo molesto. —menciona dejando a una confundida Athena—. Yo, ya no soy Itsuka Shidou, yo soy Shidou de Bennu espectro de Hades.

Esa respuesta la causa una marejada de emociones, tristeza por ver como había cambiado, algo de felicidad por volver a verlo, algo de felicidad y cierta lujuria por ver lo bien que se veía, tristeza porque no podía tenerlo en su ejército, aunque podría intentar convencerlo para cambiar de bando…

—¡Bennu-kun! —se escucha un par de voces femeninas.

—¿Shidou, estas bien? —y un par de voces masculinas.

Bennu se volteó para encontrarse con, Pandora y Hilda quienes veían con preocupación toda la escena, Hypnos y Thanatos se mantienen calmados, pero expectantes por si tenían que iniciar una pelea.

—¿Qué hacen, aquí?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Mas bien ¿Qué sucede? Sentimos tu cosmos explotar como su pelearas enserio y te encontramos con 5 santos de Athena y la misma Athena y parece que estabas peleando. —menciona una enojada Pandora.

—Bennu-kun, que bien que estés bien, pero debo estar de acuerdo con mi rival no deberías ponerte en peligro y preocuparnos de esa manera. —regaña Hilda.

—Ciertamente eres muy poderoso Shidou, pero no deberías morder más de lo que puedes masticar. —dice Hypnos

—Podemos ver claramente que estabas considerando enfrentarte a Athena y sus caballeros. —menciona Thanatos.

—¡Un segundo! ¿¡Como que Bennu-kun!? —exige saber una celosa Athena/Mi.

—¿De qué hablas Athena? —menciona una fastidiada Pandora.

—Es obvio que es mi novio. —responde Hilda intentando abrazar al joven espectro.

—¡Detente ahí! ¡Es mío! —exclama una enojada Pandora alejándola de Bennu.

Este solo observa la escena con una gota de sudor, mientras los dioses del sueño y muerte pasiva, solo sonrían al ver la suerte de su discípulo y reírse un poco de la cómica situación montada por Pandora y Hilda **(N/A: No lo he mencionado antes, pero creo que con la descripción que he dado, es Pandora de Lost canvas).**

Una tremenda presión de cosmos divino se hizo presente y se veía una Athena/Mi bastante enojada y celosa, cosa que ninguno entendía a excepción de Tonomachi quien sabia a que se debía dicha escena.

—¡Aléjense de mi Shidou-kun! ¡Yo lo conozco desde que era un mortal! —exclama una enojada Athena/Mi.

—¿¡Eh!? — grita Bennu.

—Valla, parece que tu suerte no solo se extendiendo a representante de dioses, sino también los mismos dioses, Shidou. —menciona divertido Hypnos.

—¡Alto! —exclama una voz femenina.

—¿Ahora qué? —se pregunta un fastidiado Bennu.

—¿Artemisa? —preguntan los dioses presentes.

—Ya dejen la pelea, y por todo el alboroto causado se ha convocado a una reunión en el Olimpo, es obvio que se requiere la presencia de Hades y su espectro. —menciona la diosa.

Ella era una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos verdes y llevaba puesta una toga blanca.

La joven al dirigir la vista al joven espectro, no pudo evitar notar lo bien parecido que se veía según ella, y que tenía una mirada muy seria, era una lástima que entre sus filas solo figuraban mujeres, porque lo intentaría reclutar en especial por ese inmenso cosmos, aunque debía admitir que era muy parecido al de su tío Hades.

—Ah, entendemos… Solo debemos informarle a Hades-sama e iremos de inmediato. —menciona Hypnos.

—No es necesario, Hermes ya fue a avisarle en persona solo debemos llevar al joven causante de tanto alboroto.

—Tsk, menuda flojera yo solo quería un tiempo con mi hermana, ya que vámonos.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclaman las 3 mujeres para mirarse con ganas de matarse.

—Este va a ser un día muy largo. —menciona Artemisa_—. Pero, no de ser tan malo si puedo estar cerca de ese espectro, no entiendo que pasa, pero su cosmos energía es tan poderosa y errática y fría como la del mismo Hades, pero también da cierto calor de protección. _—piensa para colorarse ligeramente sin que nadie lo note.

—Como sea, vámonos que quiera pasar el mayor tiempo con mi hermana que me sea posible.

**Continuara…**

En el ya conocido set, se puede ver al ángel sentado con una tasa de café humeante.

—Hola a todos y todas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo sé que llevo tiempo sin publicar, pero espero que me tengan paciencia ahora que estoy de vacaciones de navidad, espero poder traerles más seguido uno que otro capítulo. Ahora para los que conocen mi historia de Shidou x Ellen, espero que me tengan más paciencia ya que me borraron una carpeta donde tenía bastante contenido de esa historia la cual era colaborativa, pero mi amigo que me ayudaba decidió abandonar el mundo del fanfiction, en fin espero que me tenga paciencia para subirle contenido, sin más me despido y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias, pero no sin antes decirle el título del siguiente capítulo de esta. **Reunión en el Olimpo.** Nos leeremos. 


	5. Capítulo 3

**Renuncia de derechos:** DAL y Saint Seiya pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 3: Reunión en el Olimpo.**

En las afuera de ciudad Tenguu, se pueden observar a varios guerreros de Athena, al joven espectro, a las representantes de Hades y Odín y a varios dioses, siendo respectivamente Athena, Hipnos, Thanatos y Artemisa.

—Ah, ¿Cómo iremos al Olimpo? —pregunta Shidou.

—Lo más rápido seria teletransportarnos. —responde Hipnos.

—Pero, no es la mejor forma llegaremos de improvisto y podríamos quedar en la mira de los demás dioses. —responde Thanatos.

—Y nosotros no tenemos potestad de teletransportarnos, así como así al Olimpo, mejor vámonos al monte y llegamos de esa forma. —dice Pandora.

—Ejem, déjenme decirles que tienen que venir conmigo. —dice Artemisa.

—Bueno, entonces en marcha…

Entonces, Hilda toma posesivamente el brazo del joven.

—Se que no tengo nada que ver, pero estoy preocupada por ti y por eso, pienso ir también. —le dice Hilda al ver que estaba siendo dejada detrás.

Por su parte, Pandora se vio fastidiada por la intromisión de Hilda, Athena solo estaba enojada y tenia celos estaba muy cerca del espectro, hasta ponía su brazo en sus pechos y este no parecía molestarle, oh darle pena. Aunque si mostrara molestia podría ser mal indicador.

—Ah, espero que no sea molestia…

—No, mientras tu vengas de forma pacífica. —responde Artemisa.

—Entonces, vámonos que nos esperan.

Todos asintieron de forma clara, pero por parte de Pandora, Athena y poco de Artemisa era algo cortada por la rabia y celos, aunque fueran mínimos que sentían. El viaje fue casi instantáneo y para la sorpresa de todos ahí estaban Hades y Perséfone esperando.

—Veo que ya llegaron. —dice Hades de forma calmada.

—Hades-sama, perdone la demora. —dice Bennu.

—Eso no importa, espere porque quería hacerlo andando.

Por su parte, Perséfone se quedó viendo como la joven representante de Odín estaba pegada al brazo de su "hijo", un pequeño brillo se pudo percibir por un momento, pero entonces miro a Pandora quien claramente estaba que hervía de los celos, luego noto a su sobrina Athena, quien extrañamente parecía estar en una situación parecida… Solo que no sabía bien cuando había vuelta a reencarnar, se suponía que ella había salido de Hades cuando murió esa vez.

—Jejeje. —se ríe de forma calmada Perséfone, cosa que nota el espectro.

Este solo suelta un suspiro y comienza caminar detrás de Hades, siendo seguido por los dioses gemelos, la diosa y la otra representante, quien se canso de ver a Hilda acaramelada con Bennu y tomo su otro brazo.

—Oe ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Bennu.

—No dejare que gane esa. —responde Pandora dirigiendo su mirada a Hilda.

—Ara, ara ¿Te molesta que el me permita tomar su brazo sin protestar? Mientas que tú, jejeje parece protestar por cualquier cosa que haces.

Eso fue como prender una mecha, Pandora estaba que la quería matar, pero…

—Suficiente, Pandora cálmate. —dijo Bennu, esto hizo que la joven representante de Hades se sintiera mal y triste, era como si prefiriera a Hilda—. Y tú, Hilda deja de provocarla, la única razón por lo que no dije nada era porque no quería retrasar mas esto, solo quiero irme al mundo Humano.

Las declaraciones del espectro también dejan algo desanimada a Hilda, pero una duda se forma en la mente de la peli-blanca, ¿Por qué quería irse al mundo humano? Según recuerda, él le conto que ese mundo lo le traía los mejores recuerdos.

Una risa discreta se vuelve a escuchar, esta vez era Pandora quien veía de forma condescendiente a Hilda.

—¿Qué te pasa? Patético intento de chica gótica.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —responde ligeramente enojada.

—Lo que escuchaste, seguro solo viste y actúas así para intentar gustarle a Shidou.

—Jajaja, se nota que no me conoces niña y sobre lo otro, tanto dices quererlo, pero no sabes la razón para que quiera ir al mundo humano, me da risa.

—Sí claro, como si tu supieras la razón.

—Claro que la conozco, su hermana menor un vive.

Bennu solo tenía una mirada de fastidio ante pelea "tonta" que tenían los representantes de Hades y Odín, mientras una enojada Athena estaba anotando de forma mental todo, era información valiosa, claro que se tenia que referir a Kotori Itsuka, pensó ella, estaba dispuesta a ir a visitarlo después e intentar de ganarse el favor de la hermana menor, estaba claro que si el mundo humano no le trae lo mejores recuerdos, y aun así va a verla que era alguien que quería mucho.

Perséfone veía todo desde una distancia segura, solo podía divertirse ante esa situación, era claro que Shidou tenía mucha suerte con las damas, como debió tenerla su esposo, solo que este al ser el dios del inframundo hizo que tuviera mala fama, aunque eso no le molestaba, ya que gracias a eso el nunca le ha sido infiel como seria el caso de los demás dioses.

Los dioses gemelos veían de forma tranquila eso, solo podían sonreír, era divertido ver eso, sin mencionar que ellos sabia de una que otra chica que también querían algo con su joven discípulo, pero como no había visto esto se mantenían a raya pensado que no tendrían problemas para intentar algo.

En fin, continuaron hasta llegar a la sala donde eran esperados por el resto de olímpicos, y cabe destacar que los caballeros de Athena los habían seguido, según ellos para cuidar a Athena y no les hacia mucha gracia ver a ella tan cerca del espectro y demostrando celos visibles, continuando con lo que nos incumbe, la gran mayoría se sorprende de ver al joven y más aun de sentir su cosmos, estaba tranquilo, pero se sentía que era inmenso y por el elemento que maneja era claro que era caótico, sin mencionar que para ellos era muy parecido al de Hades.

—Hades, que bueno que llegas. —dice un hombre ligeramente moreno con barba y pelo blanco.

—Lamento la espera, pero convocarme de sorpresa no ayuda, Zeus.

Bennu miro con indiferencia al rey del olimpo, solo quería salir de este lugar.

—Sí, es que todo fue sorpresa para nosotros también, el que ese joven que te acompaña causara tanto revuelo. —dijo para dirigir su mirada al joven, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de las 2 hermosas jóvenes que estaban atrapando sus brazos entre su "pechonalidad".

—Hm, supongo que tienes un punto, pero dudo que Shidou allá comenzado esa pelea.

—Ah, como sea comencemos con todo, y veo que también vinieron los otros guerreros que estaban involucrados, mucho mejor. Ahora, comencemos.

Todos prestan atención y se ponen serios.

—¡Ya aléjense de Bennu-kun! —exige Athena.

Fue entonces que el rey del olimpo noto a su hija, quien parecía tener celos a que las otras 2 jóvenes estuvieran con el espectro.

—Hija… —dice sorprendido—. Ejem, señoritas ¿Pueden alejarse del joven? Creo que estaba más cómodo si lo dejan de tomar de esa forma…

Las 2 refunfuñan un poco, pero hacen caso, y Athena estaba por hacerlo mismo hasta que…

—Athena, lo mismo va para ti. —dice Zeus.

Esta cruza lo brazos inconforme.

—Bueno, comenzamos joven espectro seria tan amable de contarnos, el porque estaba en el mundo humano y porque inicio una pelea contra los guerreros de Athena.

—Eso es muy sencillo, solo estaba pasando o, mejor dicho, intentaba pasar un tiempo con mi hermana menor, quien sigue viva y Hades-sama me había dado permiso para estar unos días en el mundo humano para pasarlo con ellas. —responde ante una de las dudas.

Zeus dirige una mirada a su hermana mayor, quien solo asiente, dando a entender que el joven no mentía.

—¿Y lo otro?

—Fu, solo estaba dirigiéndome a comprar unas cosas con ella, fuimos interceptados por… unos viejos conocidos, tuvimos una "pequeña discusión" luego se fueron, y fue cuando fui atacado por ellos. —dijo mirando a los caballeros de oro.

Zeus lo miro.

—Zeus-sama, en nuestra defensa no es usual ver a un espectro en el mundo humano y las pocas veces que se han visto, ha sido por órdenes de atacar el santuario.

Zeus entendía eso, era la verdad.

—Ah, esto es problemático, pero la verdad es que el joven no estaba para atacar el santuario, Hades ¿Hace cuánto salió de permiso?

—Apenas va a tener 1 día.

—Hm, por esto espero que le puedas dar otro día ya que perdió 1 por este mal entendido.

—No me lo tenia que decir, ya pensaba dárselo.

—Bueno, supongo que con todo ya arreglado.

Entonces una presencia llega al olimpo.

—Padre, espero que disculpes la demora estaba en algo importante. —menciona un joven de piel igual que Zeus, ojos azules y pelo de color castaño, quien noto a Athena—. Ara, ara que alegría verte, Athena-chan.

—Ash, Hércules déjame tranquila.

—Oh vamos, linda solo dame la oportunidad te hare feliz, quizas podríamos hasta "divertirnos" ¿Qué dices?

—Ya te he dicho, varias veces que no, ¿No entiendes?

El joven tomo una mirada mas afilada, estaba por tomarla de la muñeca, pero la persona que menos se esperaba que interfiriera lo hace.

—La dama ya dijo que no, será un dios, pero uno muy terco y que no entiende un no por respuesta. —fue Bennu quien lo detuvo.

—¿Quién te crees? —dijo mirándolo con gran molestia.

—Solo un humano, pero uno que si respeta a las mujeres, no como cierto dios que es mas un saco de libido que tengo en frente.

Hércules, quien se había hartado de la actitud de ese "insolente" mortal, decidió darle una muestra de su poder y hacerlo ver que no puede desafiar a un dios, intento darle un poderoso golpe, pero este fue detenido por el espectro.

—Que valiente, un dios atacando a una mortal por sorpresa.

—¡Suficiente! —exclama Zeus.

—¡Pero padre! Este mortal, osa oponerse a mí. —dijo de forma enojada y despectiva.

—Pero, dice la verdad Athena ya te dijo que no.

—Aunque sea el caso, no puede quedarse impune ante esto.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué no resuelven esto como guerreros? —menciona Hades.

—¿Estas seguro? —pregunta Zeus, sabia que el joven ya debería estar agotado, tuvo una dura pelea contra los caballeros dorados.

—Claro, pero si Hércules no lo está…

—Je, ya escuchaste mortal, serás mi saco de boxeo personal durante un tiempo.

—¿Eso crees? —le responde dando un paso al frente.

Entre ambos parecía haber rayos.

—Hades-sama, Bennu debe estar agotado de su anterior pelea. —dice Pandora.

—Je, escucha a tu novia, seria mejor que te disculparas, lastima que una hermosa chica como ella este con un mortal como tú.

La joven se sonroja ligeramente.

—Preferiría a cualquier que no fueras tú, Hércules.

Eso lo deja mal parado.

—Descuida, estará bien si le repones la energía, después de todo fue entrenado por Hipnos y Thanatos. —responde Hades.

Esto sorprende a todos los olímpicos presentes.

—Esta bien.

Pandora se acerca a Bennu y coloca su mano en su espalda, luego Hilda y Athena hacen lo mismo, pero en sus hombros.

—Hm, entiendo a Pandora, pero ¿Ustedes? —pregunta el espectro.

—Jejeje, sabes que te ayudare siempre que pueda. —responde Hilda.

—Yo… Te lo debo, me ayudaste con Hércules, además siempre me gustaste, solo que nunca tuve el valor de acercarme y menos cuando las demás aparecieron.

Esas palabras lo sorprende, hace enojar y ponen triste a la vez, recordarlas a ellas, aun era algo difícil, pero no podía responderle mal, ella lo estaba ayudando y aun peor, se le había declarado.

Bennu, respira hondo y cierra los ojos—. Entiendo, siento no darme cuenta en aquellos tiempos de eso, pero no es momento de pensar ni mencionar esos momentos. —le responde a Athena—. Y, gracias chicas enserio, ya lo mencioné con Pandora, pero cualquiera que llegue a estar a su lado, será muy afortunado…

Hilda y Athena se sonrojan ligeramente, pero Pandora se siente ligeramente mal, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si piensa eso no esta a su lado? Ella lo quiere, lo conoce sabe lo que tiene en su pecho, pasa tiempo y siempre trata de demostrarle afecto, pero ¿Por qué no esta con ella?

—Pero, ustedes se merecen algo mejor, yo no soy alguien que puedan decir que soy "Bueno", sí tengo que acabar con alguien lo hare, no soy alguien afectuoso o cariñoso. —esas palabras eran sinceras, pero le dolían, quería poder, pero no estaba listo.

Las chicas se sintieron un poco mal, pero Pandora no se daría por vencida, ni ninguna sabían como era y quien era y más Pandora que estaba dolido por lo de esas chicas del mundo humano.

—Aunque digas eso, no me daré por vencida. —respondieron las 3.

Perséfone y Hades quienes vieron y escucharon todo por estar cerca de los 4, estaba felices para ellos Shidou merecía ser feliz y ver que tenía a 3 buenas pretendientes era algo muy bueno, solo que Perséfone se preguntaba cuál de las 3 le daría nietos…

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? —dijo burlón Hércules.

—Ya estoy listo. —le dijo a las 3.

Solo se alejaron y este camino para quedar en frente de Hércules, ambos se miran con ferocidad, Hércules es el primero en reaccionar tomando, su armadura siendo de color dorada y parecida a la de tauro, solo que sin los cachos y teniendo una capa dorada saco una espada con la cual pretendía atacarle la cara, bennu haciendo uso de su velocidad y control de las llamas negra , creo una guadaña con la cual uso el palo de fuego para tener el ataque y esto creo un onda expansiva alrededor de ellos, rápidamente lo empujo con gran fuerza, cosa que no fue muy efectiva tomando en cuenta la titánica fuerza de Hércules, Shidou lanzo un corte ascendente que por poco el dios esquiva, arremetiendo de nuevo lanza un ataque descendente, que es bloqueado de nuevo.

_—¿Cómo, como es tan veloz este mortal? Apenas logro evitarlo. _—piensa Hércules.

—¡No te distraigas! —exclama para soltar su arma y tomando de los brazos y desarmarlo.

—Je debo admitirlo no eres tan malo como pensé, pero has firmado tu sentencia enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bennu sonríe y se mueve a la velocidad superior a la de la luz, y aun así Hércules detiene su potente golpe, este retrocede para analizar bien la postura de su oponente.

_—Como pensé, no tiene aberturas reales y las que tiene son una finta para atacarme… Solo me queda intentar golpearlo en las zonas que veo que son más vulnerables… _—piensa Shidou.

Este se vuelve a lanzar, y esta vez fuera una confrontación directa, Bennu lanzo su primer golpe al pecho, justo a centro, Hércules lo detiene y lanzo un golpe a la cara, este lo evade con cierta facilidad, y vuele a arremeter, esta vez lazo una patada horizontal, mala idea Heracles lo tomo y lo uso como muñeco de trapo, lo golpea varias veces contra el suelo, este de prende en sus llamas y retrocede, se veía que no había causado mucho daño, pero seguía medianamente aturdido, este sacudió la cabeza y esta vez se lanzo prendido en llamas, volvieron a intercambiar golpes y esta vez, Bennu estaba más lento y Hércules conectaba uno que otro, por su parte Bennu menos lograba conectar uno y más que ahora empezó a recibir daño.

_—Maldición. —_piensa Shidou cada vez todo se desbalancea más.

Este retrocedió ahora si se le notaba el daño en el cuerpo, su armadura con uno que otra grieta y su boca tenia algo de sangre.

—Jejeje. —se ríe Hércules.

—Hm. —murmura para quitarse su armadura.

Nadie entendía que pasaba, a excepción de Hipnos y Thanatos esto iba a escalar y a favor de Bennu.

Pequeñas descargas de energía estaban alrededor de Shidou y su fuego empezó a rodearlo.

—Debo admitir, que comenzar tan confiado fue mala idea, y el iniciar antes de realmente estar a mi 100%, pero esta ha sido de las mas emocionantes peleas que he tenido en algún tiempo. —sonríe y cierra los ojos—. Por eso, me lo tomare muy enserio esta vez, aunque ya no tenga la protección de mi armadura, lo compensare con velocidad…

En un destello negro Shidou se puso en frente de Hércules, este noto cuando se movió, pero no logro golpearlo, ahora era más veloz para esquivar y moverse de forma ligera, ahora conecta una patada ascendente y lo elevo unas decenas de metros, Hércules suspendido en el aire lo buscaba con la mirada, pero…

—¡AQUÍ ESTOY! —exclama llegando de frente a él.

Estaba envuelta en llamas y parecía ser el ave Bennu, con las garras de fuego lo volvió a elevar, para esperarlo arriba y bajarlo de un golpe, mientras bajando lo ataco de un lado, luego del otro, ahora lo ataco en diagonal, formando un asterisco de fuego en el cielo y para complementar cuando estaba donde comenzó, lo golpeo con fuerza y lo mando al suelo.

Shidou se veía algo agotado, realmente estas 2 peleas le habían pasando factura a su cuerpo y de un momento a otro, escupe sangre logra notar unos golpes en su tórax, si antes estaba mal ahora estaba peor, pero pensaba que la batalla había terminado, pero ahora fue golpeado con brutalidad por Hércules quien se había levantada parecía estar ileso y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad, tal y como Bennu lo había hecho hace nada, en un ultimo golpe lo lanzo contra un pilar del Olimpo.

—Jejeje, si creíste que me ibas a vencer, estabas muy equivocado niño, mi armadura es especial me provee de invulnerabilidad parcial.

De ese pilar Bennu se levantó totalmente ensangrentado y parecía que se mantenía de pie a punta de mera voluntad.

—No… No me dejare vencer… No de nuevo, hice una promesa y no piensa incumplirla. —murmura con la cabeza baja.

—Veo que eres terco, bueno al menos te diré esto, tienes mis respetos no todos se levantan después de recibir una golpiza como la que recibiste. —dice para prepararse para acabarlo.

Este se lanzo al ataque, la armadura de Bennu se lanzó a proteger a su portador, Shidou dio un gripo gutural y expulso su cosmos como en su recuerda de su entrenamiento, el domo, la zona que cubría esa energía se volvió a formar, Hades se preocupo por un momento, pero luego la armadura cambio y se volvió mas ostentosa, y su color cambio a un blanco puro, todo esto paso en nano-segundos, cuando Hércules llego a Bennu, este detuvo su puño con una mano, lo volvió a patear hacia el cielo, pero esta vez callo al suelo como debía.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto Hércules viendo el cambio de su armadura.

Todos los dioses estaban más que sorprendidos, parecía una Kamui las armadura de los 12 olímpicos originales que usaron contra Kronos, pero los más viejos de todos ya desde que comenzó la pelea notaron el parecido entre el cosmos de Hades y el joven espectro, principalmente Zeus y Poseidón ya tenían una idea del porqué, el joven espectro no respondió el domo se mantenía y de un segundo a otro, volvió a atacarlo, pero los ataques eran mas velocidad y fuertes y las llamas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel, pero se veía que Hércules no recibía daño, hasta que después de uno de esos golpes perdió la capa y Shidou lo volvió a mandar al cielo.

_—Maldición, la capa esta echa con la piel del leo de nemea, sin ella…_ —piensa Hércules.

—Veo que las leyendas eran cierta. —dijo Bennu enfrente del dios—. El león de nemea, realmente su piel da la invulnerabilidad, pero sin esa capa ya no eres invencible… Je, se acabó esta pelea.

—No…

Bennu volvió a repetir el ataque aéreo, pero esta vez cuando estaba en el suelo estaba dispuesto a rematar al dios, pero su puño fue detenido por Hades.

—Fue suficiente, ya ganaste Shidou… —Hades lo pone en el suelo.

La armadura de Shidou vuelve a su estado normal y esta se va de su cuerpo.

Este ya sin su armadura, iba a desplomarse realmente se mantenía de pie a punta de voluntad y sin el impulso de poder extra de su armadura ya no se pudo mantener, Hades lo sostiene y lo mira de forma inexpresiva, pero para Perséfone que conocía a su esposo, veía en sus ojos un brillo de orgullo.

Todos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer que ese joven tenia tanto poder, bueno Zeus y Poseidón tenían una idea del porqué, pero los ángeles se disponían a atacar al joven, pero…

—Alto ahí, ese joven gano su batalla limpiamente no dejare que lo dañen. —quien los detuvo fue Ikki de leo.

—¿Ikki? —preguntan los demás caballeros de Athena.

—Hm, no me molesten hago lo que mejor me parece, ese joven gano limpiamente incluso contra un dios, para mi es un guerrero acérrimo y se merece mi respeto.

Ante eso, todos le dan la razón y se ponen también en frente, dudaban que a Athena le agrada que mataran a ese joven los ángeles.

—Suficiente, ellos tienen razón bajen sus armas. —dice Zeus.

Ante eso, los ángeles no tienen de otra mas que obedecer, Zeus mira de forma atenta como Hades pone en el suelo con delicadeza al joven, eso solo aumenta sus sospechas… Ahora, vio a su hijo, quien estaba también fuera de combate, su armadura recibió un daño considerable, pero nada que no se pudiera reparar, suspiro ahora tenía que hablar con Hades.

—Creo que quedo claro quien gano. —dice Hades.

—Con un golpe de adrenalina. —responde Zeus—. Pero, admito que gano limpia y justamente. Ahora quiero hablar contigo.

—Esta bien…

Entonces las 3 chicas van a ver al joven guerrero, quien estaba en suelo, cuando lo revisaron tenia varias costillas rotas y varias contusiones, pusieron mano a la obra para restaurarlo. Perséfone solo se acerca a su madre Deméter.

—¿Qué te pareció la batalla, madre?

—Fue… Inesperadamente entretenida, yo daba por sentada la victoria de Hércules, pero ese joven me sorprendió.

—Me alegra oír eso, me gustaría presentártelo…

—Hm, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, pero lo veo como mi hijo…

Eso deja sorprendida a la diosa de las cosechas, quien al igual que su hija tenia el cabello rojo, tenia ojos azules y usaba una túnica de color verde.

—¿Dices que lo ves como tu hijo?

—Sí, como te dije es difícil de explicar, pero con él, el inframundo se siente mas como un hogar, Hades es diferente en el buen sentido.

Deméter se lo estaba pensando todo lo que le decía su hija, pero lo desestima no vale la pena echarle tanta cabeza y si su hija era más feliz, ¿Qué mas le iba a importar?

—De acuerdo, espero que se despierte pronto para que me lo presentes, quiero conocer a mi "nieto".

Entonces, Era se acerca Hércules y pone manos a la obra para restaurarlo, mientras con Hades, Zeus y Poseidón quien siguió a sus hermanos ya que intuía el porqué se alejan de los demás.

—Muy bien, tu dirás Zeus.

—Debo suponer que tu tienes las mismas inquietudes que yo, Poseidón. —le dice al dios de los mares, este solo asiente—. Me lo imaginaba, bien Hades ¿Qué te traes entre manos con ese espectro?

—¿Qué me traigo entre manos? No te entiendo.

—Por favor, no te hagas puedo sentir claramente el parecido entre sus cosmos.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—No juegues con nosotros, sentimos claramente eso y un deja vú, ¿Acaso estas creando un cuerpo apto para tu alma y volver a intentar destruir la humanidad? —acusa Zeus.

—Esa acusación esta fuera de lugar, yo mismo fui el que impulso la iniciativa para acabar con las guerras santas. —se defiende.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con aquel joven?

—Eso, no les incumbe.

—Zeus, creo tener una teoría. —dice Poseidón—. Puede que de alguna forma este emparentado con Hades y por eso es tan amable.

—Es posible… —responde tocándose la barba.

—Responde Hades. —dice Poseidón.

—Les repito que eso no les incumbe…

—Entonces, no nos dejas opción. —dice Zeus poniéndose serio y en pose de batalla.

—Iniciar una batalla por algo como esto, es tonto. —responde, pero sabe que no era buena idea pelear con ellos—. Poseidón tiene razón, esta emparentado conmigo…

—Me lo suponía. —responde Poseidón.

—Y yo que pensaba que no habías tenido hijos con Perséfone.

—Eso no les incumbe.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntan.

—Hasta aquí, eso solo me incumbe a mí, ahora tengo que regresar.

**Continuara…**

Se muestra el set.

—Hola a todos y todas, se que no siempre se muestra el set, esto era para darles un plus cómico y hoy he decidido usarlo, espero que les allá gustado en capítulo de hoy y espero sus comentarios destructivos y constructivos… Cambiando de tema, hoy quiero contarles algo, me he de imaginar que más de 1 de ustedes debe conocer lo que es una PTC, o pagina de Pay to click, ¿A dónde voy con eso? Verán, yo hace algunos meses comencé con algunas de estas páginas y me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes y mencionarle de los métodos de pago, no les voy a mentir de eso de no se cuantos dólares, porque eso es muy raro a no ser que inviertan en esas paginas y los que sabrán de ella se invierte comprando o alquilando referidos y como en todo negocio eso con lleva un riesgo de pérdida, bueno hay otra forma que serian los referidos directos, con estos la persona que los tiene directos o los alquila gana una comisión, verán he visto que las personas usan , yo decidí compartir esas formas de ganar dinero con ustedes, les contare de ellas y los métodos de pago, soy muy nuevo por lo que no tengo todas las respuestas a cualquier duda que pueda tener, si están interesados pueden enviar un mensaje al privado. Ojo en 1 de estas se requiere ser mayor de edad y para el método que les mencionare también, no les mentiré yo les daría mi link de referido para que fueran mis referidos directos y puedo asegurar que 2 de esas páginas pagan, porque de la última todavía no he podido hacer el primer retiro, claro que no están obligados a ser mis referidos si me envían un mensaje, es solo si gustan y de esa manera me ayudarían en esas páginas, bueno creo que me he extendido de más, espero que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches, feliz año nuevo para todos y que este 2020 sea de éxito Sayonara. 


	6. Capítulo 4

**Renuncia de derechos: Date a live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 4: Nuevos dilemas se acercan.**

En el Olimpo, con los 2 dioses mayores que restaban en la sala.

— ¿Crees que no dice la verdad? —pregunta Zeus.

—Es difícil saberlo, lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar, aunque dudo que ese sea su objetivo. Es decir, de serlo ese joven ya tiene el poder para enfrentar y derrotar dioses.

—Sin mencionar el despertar de su 9no sentido.

En otra parte del Olimpo, todos estaban francamente impresionados, Hércules había perdido una pelea contra un mortal… Pero para varios dioses este no era un mortal común, había demostrado un poder anormal mente alto y los mas viejos sintieron un deja vú…

Mientras con la diosa y representa de Hades y Odín.

—Ah, siempre tan imprudente. —menciona Pandora.

— ¿Hace este tipo de cosas a menudo? —pregunta Athena.

—Mas de lo que puedes creer, pero en la mayoría de las veces no contra dioses y lo dejen como esta ahora, es una suerte que sea un espectro porque sino… —pero Hilda es interrumpida.

—Suficiente, no tienes porque contarle de eso, y ¿Debo recordarte que ella es una oponente por el corazón de Bennu?

—No me lo tienes que recordar, pero se encuentra en una seria desventaja por saber muy poco de el actualmente y después de todo, no tengo porque preocuparme, seguro me escoge a mi… —responde con simpleza y confianza.

—Si claro, te va a preferir a ti, teniéndome a mi a su lado casi todo el tiempo, solo tú te crees eso.

— ¡Oigan, no se olviden de mi! Yo también estoy en esta competencia y lo conozco desde antes que ustedes, por lo que tengo cierta ventaja en ese apartado, sin menciona que soy una diosa, ¿Quién preferiría a una representantes de dioses a una diosa? —Argumenta.

Todas se miran de mala manera, y parecía haber rayos entre ellas, por su parte el espectro estaba recuperando la consciencia.

_—Ah, que sueño tan raro, Athena resultaba ser Mi, yo interviniendo entre ellos… Sin menciona a Pandora y Hilda en el Olimpo…_ —piensa el espectro para ver que las 3 se miraban de mala manera_—. Entonces, no fue un sueño, rayos._ —piensa—. Este chicas, ¿Qué sucede?

Las chicas al escuchar la voz de su amor platónico, dirigen sus miradas a el.

—Que bien que ya despertaste, pero fuiste muy imprudente. —dicen Pandora y Hilda.

—Por mi parte lo veo igual, pero como me defendiste pues… —dice un poco ruborizada Athena.

_—Hay no, ya conozco esa mirada…_

Las 2 deidades, Perséfone y Deméter se acercan al joven espectro.

—Veo que ya despertaste, sochi.

_— ¿Sochi? —_fue el pensamiento colectivo de los dioses presentes.

—Este sí, Perséfone… —siente miedo al ver una mala mirada de la diosa—. Okaa-san.

Ese fue un balde de agua fría para la mayoría de dioses, a excepción de Hades y Deméter que ya sabían lo que sentía Perséfone por el joven guerrero.

—Entonces, este mi "nieto". —dice Deméter viéndolo de forma seria y Bennu se pone nervioso—. Un gusto, jovencito.

Bennu no sabia como responder a esto, había sido presentado como el "hijo" adoptivo de Perséfone ante su madre Deméter, entonces Perséfone le hace señas con la mirada y este entiende a medias.

—Este un gusto, mi nombre es Shidou.

— ¿Solo Shidou?

—Bueno, que decir que he tenido que yo sepa 2 apellidos, pero la verdad ahora no me siente muy cómodo usándolos, así que…

—Entonces, preséntate con tu titulo de espectro. —responde de forma amable.

—Entonces… Yo soy el espectro de la estrella salvaje Bennu, Shidou de Bennu.

—Un gusto, como ya te debes imagina, soy Deméter diosa de las cosechas. —Responde al saludo—. Puedo ver claramente que, eres popular con las damas… Cosa curiosa, ya que tu padre no era muy cotizado.

— ¿Padre?

—Si, Hades claro esta si mi hija te ve como a un hijo, pues por lógica tu "padre" debería se Hades.

Bennu se pensó aquellas palabras con tranquilidad y detenimiento y por lógica, lo que dice tiene sentido, pero el solo ve a Hades como su dios, con quien tiene una gran deuda y a quien le da su lealtad, hasta que vea algo con lo que no esta de acuerdo.

—La verdad, por lógica lo que dice tiene sentido, pero la verdad yo no… creo que Hades-sama me vea como tal.

_—Jejeje, si supiera que Hades esta siempre al pendiente de el, solo que no termino de entender ese… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Interés en el, solo espero que no tenga algo que ver con alguna cosa que no sea un cariño, oh verdadero aprecio no quiero verlo sufrir de alguna forma, pero no entiendo el porque siento que Hades realmente no tiene intensiones ocultas con el. —_piensa Perséfone.

Entonces, Athena quien estaba callada empezó a analizar la situación, podría ganar puntos a favor con Perséfone quien quería al joven espectro como un hijo, solo que no sabia como ver todo eso realmente, es decir Hades ¿Lo vería como un hijo? Eso realmente no lo sabe.

—Este chicas, me pueden soltar creo que puedo caminar…

—No, ya admitiste que durante la pelea con Hércules no estabas a tu 100%, por lo que no te dejaremos hasta asegurarnos que este realmente en perfecto estado. —responde Pandora.

Hilda asiente al estar de acuerdo con la representante de Hades, y Perséfone y Deméter veían con cierta gracia aquella escena, era claro que realmente querían al joven, bueno al menos Pandora y Perséfone.

—Bennu. —Dijo Athena llamando la atención—. Solo ten paciencia, ya estas bastante herido por protegerme, quiero que estés en perfecto estado, ya que debo admitir que me importas… Por favor, solo se un poco paciente.

Las palabras de la joven diosa le llegan al espectro, y le causan celos a las otras 2, pero Perséfone veía aquello con ojo visor, estaba analizando el porque de aquellas palabras y veían algo de sinceridad, pero era claro que había cierta intención escondida… Aunque, era claro que no era nada malo quizás solo quería intentar ganar algo de terreno respecto a las otras…

—No es para tanto, soy un espectro…

— ¿Y eso que? No nos preocupes tanto, baka. —responde Pandora enojada.

La mirada de Pandora era muy fea, le daba hasta cierto miedo al espectro, era como si dijera "Espera a que lleguemos a casa, tenemos que hablar" sin duda, una mujer puede darle miedo hasta al guerrero mas fiero.

—Este… No veas así, siento que…

—Nada, estoy enojada ¿No entiendes que me duele verte en mal estado? Entiendo que quiera probar tu fuerza y valía, pero aun así, me duele verte lastimado y parece que a ti no te importa. —la mirada de Pandora cambio a una triste y dolida.

—Ciertamente, puedo entender a Pandora es difícil verte peleando y ser herido, y mas cuando no es por una de nosotras, me duele verte en esta situación y que a ti te parezcan tus heridas poca cosa…

—Debo concordar con ellas en la mayoría de puntos.

La mirada de las 3 chicas, hicieron que Bennu se sintiera como una basura absoluta, aquellas 3 lindas chicas estaban ahí curándolo y desahogándose y el parecía solo ser un insensible con lo que ellas sienten…

Mientras, con Era y Hércules, este se estaba levanto algo adolorido y sobándose la cabeza.

—Que dolor.

—Eso te pasa por confiarte.

—Pero, no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya.

—Esa actitud es la que hace que eres rechazado por las mujeres, como las que tiene vuelto loco ese espectro, mira con atención parece estar teniendo un momento difícil y haber si aprendes algo. —regaña Era.

—Chicas, yo siento si las preocupe, pero no puedo evitarlo quiero compensarlo.

—Entonces, quiero una cita. —responde Pandora sin muchas esperanzas.

—Yo… Este bien, tendré a una cita contigo. —Responde Bennu—. _Creo que he pospuesto esto demasiado, además tener una cita con Pandora suena muy bien, solo espero no tener malos recuerdos y tratarla mal por accidente._

Las otras 2 estaban sorprendidas que aceptara y estaban que hervían de los celos.

— ¡Oye y nosotras que! —exclaman enojadas.

—Este… Ustedes no me han pedido nada…

— ¡También quiero una cita! —responde las 2.

—Yo, supongo que no tengo de otra, esta bien saldré con las 3, pero espero que me den algo de tiempo tengo algunos asunto que atender.

—Por mi esta bien, solo no te tardes. —responde Pandora.

—Lo mismo por mi, quería tener otra cita contigo desde hace algo de tiempo.

— ¡Más te vale no hacerme esperar! —exige Athena, quien estaba emocionada por tener una cita con el joven guerrero.

Al espectro le salo una gota de sudor al más puro estilo anime, las diosas que serian respectivamente su madre y abuela adoptivas veían eso con diversión y cierta maternidad. Entonces llegan los 3 dioses Olímpicos restante Hades, Poseidón y Zeus.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Zeus al ver la escena.

La cual era, Hércules apenas recuperado y con celos, tristeza y una pequeña nube oscura en su cabeza, a Deméter y Perséfone viendo al joven espectro que parecía estar en una situación algo molesta… Y claro, a las jóvenes que tenían una radiante mirada de felicidad, aunque mas de la de Athena cosa que le agrado ver a su una de sus hijas preferidas feliz siempre era bueno, y mas aun si tomaba en cuenta que hasta hace poco estaba de mal humor por la cercanía de las 2 representantes de dioses.

—Creo tener una idea. —responde Hades notando la felicidad de Pandora, cosa que no era común de ver.

—Tú dirás… —dice Poseidón.

—Creo que mi guerrero al fin le pidió una cita a Pandora, pero viendo a las otras 2… Creo que saldrá con las 3.

—No voy a permitir eso, mi pequeña con un mortal…

—Si nos vamos al caso, en su anterior reencarnación estaba enamorada de otro mortal, solo que este… ¿Cómo decirlo? Era casi que un saco de boxear y seria difícil confiarle a alguien que realmente se quiera mucho.

— ¿A que viene ese comentario? —pregunta enojado Zeus.

—Esta mas que claro que hace alusión a que Shidou fue capaz de enfrentar y vencer a Hércules solo, sin mencionar que pudo plantarle cara sin la necesidad de su armadura. —responde Hades leyendo perfectamente a Poseidón.

—Si nos vamos al caso, dejar su armadura lo volvió más ligero y le permitió golpear con mayor facilidad a Hércules. —defendió Zeus.

—Aunque ese sea el caso, creo que esta mas que claro lo que quiero decir, Hades lo capto de inmediato, sin mencionar que ese joven de alguna forma esta emparentado con nosotros, aunque solo Hades sabe hasta que nivel.

— ¡Eso solo me da mas razones! ¡Esa clase de relaciones entra familia no esta bien…!

Los hermanos mayores miraron al menor, con una cara que decía claramente, "Como si tuvieras moral para reclamar"

—No tienen derecho a juzgarme; es decir, Hades estas casado con una hija mía…

—Y tu intentaste ligar con ella transformándote en mi, sin mencionar cuantos amoríos con mortales tu has tenido y cuantos hijas has engendrado a lo largo de nuestra existencia.

Zeus quería replicar, pero no podía ni un poco Hades decía la verdad, Poseidón estaba divertido de aquella escena, pero…

—Tú tampoco tienes moral, Poseidón.

— ¿Y quien fue el que se caso con su sobrina?

—Me case, ese es mi punto y no he sido infiel como ciertos dioses que conozco muy bien…

Hades lanzo la punta, y le dio al orgullo de ambos, pero entonces recordaron a Shidou y estaban por replicar.

—No tienen prueba de que alguna vez le fui infiel, y ¿Ustedes que saben? Podría ser un nieto lejano por una inseminación echa por mi, oh por Perséfone.

Otra vez, Hades los dejo con la palabra en la boca, solo bajan la cabeza desanimada y decidieron ir al lado de sus esposas.

_—Uf, esto se esta poniendo molesto e incomodo, será mejor regresar… —_piensa Hades—. Shidou, ya que todo esta arreglado será mejor que regreses al mundo humano, por este curioso incidente te doy otro día más.

—Estas gracias, Hades-sama.

—Espere Hades-sama. —dice Pandora.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es que, Shidou-kun necesita recuperarse después de su pelea, espero que pueda tener paciencia mientras terminamos de sanar sus heridas. —responde esta vez Hilda.

—Si tío Hades, solo un poco mas de tiempo ya casi terminamos.

Hades ante la petición de las 3 chicas, solo asiente de forma tranquila, es decir a el no le convenía que uno de sus mejores guerreros estuviera en mal estado. Oh bueno, eso pensaría la mayoría de dioses quienes desconocía que Hades le tenia cierto aprecio al joven, por razones desconocidas a excepción de sus 2 hermanos menores, quienes le sacaron la información amenazando con una pelea, cosa que era estúpida y no estaba dispuesto a pelear, además en algún momento tenia que revelarlo, solo que no le parecía que fuera el momento, pero bueno ya lo revelo solo debía pesar en cuando debía decirle esa información a Hipnos Thanatos y aun mas importante a Perséfone.

Deméter veía con curiosidad a Hades, lo que decía Perséfone era cierto, podía notar claramente que el dios del inframundo tenia una especie de cariño o vinculo especial con el joven guerrero, eso se le hacia cosa rara, pero no podía ponerse a indagar de momento y esto le causaba curiosidad, solo esperaba que esto no tuviera ningún transfundo, Hades era un ser conocido por ser poco afectuoso con la mayoría de seres con los que había interactuado, pero si había algo que le quedaba claro, era que cuando este hacia un vinculo era especialmente fuerte… Eso le hizo recordar cuando Perséfone "desapareció" y la termino encontrando en el reino de Hades y para su sorpresa su hija le decía que Hades no era malo, oh bueno no tan malo como decían que era, que había sido muy educado y afectuoso con ella y que esta había decido permanecer a su lado, tanto así que había consumido un alimento del inframundo.

—Y ya esta, Bennu estas en perfectas condiciones. —dijo una feliz Pandora, para dirigirle una mirada algo picara, pero al mismo tiempo afilada y que le causo un pequeño escalofríos en la espalda—. No se te olvide tu promesa, quiero mi cita.

—Ah, soy un hombre… Oh bueno, espectro de palabra solo déjame tener algo de tiempo con mi Imouto y te aseguro que te llevare a una cita, linda.

Ese apodo, hizo que Pandora se sonrojara ligeramente Shidou nunca le había dicho algún apodo y menos una cariñoso, su corazón sentía cierto calor, por su parte las demás se sintieron olvidadas y algo enojadas.

—Y claro, que va también para ustedes, dulce polaris, y linda y algo oscura Athena. —dijo para besar la mano derecha de cada chica.

Claro que esto elevo el rubor a un nuevo nivel, pero lo que Bennu no se espero fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Perséfone quien le susurro.

—No deberías andar coqueteando con varias chicas a la vez y menos en frente de las otras. —regaño.

— ¿Qué te pasa Majikuwa? —dice una nerviosa Athena quien parecía manzana en su mejor momento quien se fue del Olimpo siendo seguida por sus santos.

Hilda solo se fue acalorada y lo mismo Pandora, estaban encantadas con la nueva actitud que había tomado el joven de pelo azul, Hades mirada algo divertido y con cierto ¿Orgullo?

—Creo que me pase.

— ¿Crees? —pregunta una aun enojada Perséfone.

—Bueno esta bien me pase, pero no es mi culpa ellas iniciaron todo, yo solo intentaba ser un caballero.

—Y lo eres sochi, lo eres, pero no puedes andar haciendo eso. Se que no te crie, pero te veo como mi hijo y de alguna forma me hace sentir que fallo como madre. Por eso, cuando regreses tendremos que "charlar".

Esas palabras hicieron que el joven sudara frio, estaba realmente nervioso no sabia a que se refería su "madre" con charlar. Solo asiente para que todos tomaran su camino al mundo humano y se separaron en la base del monte Olimpo, Shidou se fue a donde fue interceptado por Wetscott, Ellen y Artemisa y para su sorpresa…

—Que raro, juraría que las lecturas provenían de aquí. —se vio a un hombre con una armadura de color blanco.

—Esto es raro, pero juraría que vimos la señal de que Mana estuvo aquí, seguro puede decirnos algo. —menciona una pelirroja.

—Creo que seria lo correcto ir a ver a Mana-san; es decir, tenemos mucho tiempo que no vamos a verla. —otra niña de pelo azul hablo.

—Hm, estoy de acuerdo y si esta triste, lo mejor seria llevarle pan de kinako. —esta vez fue la voz de una chica de largo cabello color morado oscuro, casi negro.

Shidou, quien las había notado a cierta distancia se sorprendió y se quedo estático, no sabia como reaccionar, allí estaban los espíritus los entes que antes había jurado salvar, a los cuales ahora le tenia cierto rencor, aunque siendo mas específicos tenia una confusión de ni saber como debía actuar, oh como deberías hablarles, oh si siquiera podría volver a verlas a los ojos sin explotar en algún sentimiento negativo.

Entonces logro divisar a Mana, quien traía puesta una Unit-CR diferente, pero se veía claramente que no estaba con los espíritus y Ratatorks, por lo que la tomo de los hombros para irse al departamento de Mana, sin que nadie ni siquiera Mana se diera cuenta.

De regreso al Olimpo.

Un dios en particular estaba curioso y no por Shidou, este era Apolo quien veía que su hermana gemela Artemisa estaba actúan un poco raro… Entonces, decide ir a hablar con ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Apolo, la verdad no estoy segura… Es que ese espectro me llama la atención, parece ser bueno, atento y muy fuerte, sin mencionar que su cosmos me causa una extraña sensación.

— ¿Extraña sensación?

—Sí es raro, pero me siento cálida y protegida, por lo poco que he interactuado con él, veo que es educado, no se ni que pensar cada vez que veo a esas 3 cerca de él siento un impulso de alejarlas y acercarme yo…

Apolo solo abre los ojos, estaba impresionado su hermana nunca había demostrado interés en algún hombre o inmortal, incluso había pedido a su padre el poder mantenerse virgen hace tantos siglos atrás… eso lo preocupa, y hace sentir cierto celos y enojo, creía que ese espectro estaba orquestando esto para estar con varias mujeres a la vez.

—Bueno, no se que decirte hermana solo que quizás debas meditar sobre esto y pensar que es lo que sientes y que es lo que te conviene, yo por mi parte me retiro.

Apolo dejo sola a su hermana y fue a ver a su padre, Zeus quien se veía ciertamente disgustado porque el espectro parecía querer cortejar a su querida hija Athena.

—Padre.

—Apolo, ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro, de hecho quería hablar contigo de algo.

—Bueno, cuéntame.

—No me agrada ese espectro, primero las representantes de Hades y Odín, pude notar claramente a Athena que también esta interesada en ese espectro. Y ahora, parece que también Artemisa.

Eso sorprende a Zeus, otra de sus preciadas hijas parecía gustar de ese joven, esto no le parecía normal, aunque claro todo es posible, pero el estaba viendo todo como un padre sobre-protector no como un dios sabio y lo mismo le pasaba a Apolo.

—Otra más… esto parece un mal chiste.

—Yo, creo que ese sujeto quiere armarse un harem, no se porque, pero me da esa impresión investigue ligeramente sobre su pasado y parecía tener un harem y quiere volver a hacerlo.

— ¡Ese miserable! —Exclama enojado Zeus— ¿Cómo hoza querer jugar con los sentimientos de Artemisa y Athena? Sin mencionar a las 2 representantes de los dioses, le pondré un alto.

—No creo que sea prudente que lo intentes. —dice Era quien estaba cerca y escucho todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Debo recordarte que ese niño esta bajo la protección de Hades, Perséfone, Hipnos y Thanatos, sin mencionar su poder y despertar de su 9no sentido.

—Eso no me importa, no permitiré que juegue con los sentimientos de mis hijas.

—Aunque estoy contigo en eso, yo no veo que ese joven tenga esa intención de momento, además no creo que tengas moral para decir nada.

—Son mis hijas, si no las protejo yo ¿Quién lo hará?

—Te doy un punto, pero tu eres un inmoral, es decir ¿Cuántos hijos e hijas extra matrimoniales tienes? —Le da en el orgullo—. Y la vez que intentaste algo con Perséfone. Esa vez fue una suerte que no se iniciara una guerra de no ser porque ella se dio cuenta te alejo y busco a Hades y tu, como siempre fuiste tras de ella aun transformado en Hades.

Zeus estaba destruido, pero eso no significa que dejaría que el espectro hiciera de las suyas con sus hijas, ciertamente no tenia moral, pero vigilaría las cosas e intervendría de ser necesario.

De regreso con los peli azules.

Shidou había llegado al frente del edificio donde vivía Mana.

—Nii-sama ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Imouto-chan.

— ¿Cómo resulto todo? Y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Te cuento todo adentro. —dijo para quitarse la armadura y que Mana viera el estado de su ropa que mas bien ahora eran harapos.

— ¿Qué te paso? —pregunta de forma seria cruzándose de brazos.

— Te dije que te contaría cuando estemos adentro, no creo que sea buena idea decírtelo así en la calle donde cualquiera puede oírnos.

—Entonces entremos rápido.

Ambos hermanos entran al edificio, Shidou fue el centro de atención por el estado de su ropa, pero este no les presto atención ya adentro del departamento de Mana.

—Bueno, es hora las respuestas, Nii-sama.

—Bueno, veras… Cuando te fuiste tuve la capacidad de atacar de forma más, por decirlo de algún modo agresivo sin preocuparme de lastimarte, logre tomar algo de ventaja para quitarle el arma al caballero de Sagitario y lograr un acuerdo.

— ¿Un acuerdo? Eso no me explica el porque estas como estas.

—Déjame terminar de hablar, hicimos un choque de poderes y que decir que me costo, pero logre devolverlo y en ese momento la jefa de los caballeros entro a escena.

— ¿Significa que conociste a Athena?

—Podría decirse, aunque para mi asombro la reencarnación actual de Athena es alguien que conocí cuando estaba vivo… Así que podrías decir que "reencontré" con Athena.

—Oh… Nii-sama ¿No te gustara ella?

Shidou solo alza una ceja ante tal pregunta de Mana.

—Veo que estas… ¿Cómo decirlo? Feliz, es raro, pero creo que estas así.

—Creo que confundes la emoción de demostrar lo fuerte que soy con otra cosa Mana. En fin, sí ella llego para mi inmensa sorpresa ella no me reconoció y fénix tuvo que decírselo, yo me preparaba para pelear con todos ellos si caía lo hacia como guerrero.

—Nii-sama ¿Enserio puedes ser tan insensible? ¿No entiendes que me duele no tenerte a mi lado? Si vuelves a morir puede que no pueda volver a verte. —dice triste Mana.

—Mana, por favor no te pongas así, si eso pasara yo regresaría al inframundo y solo tendría que volver a salir.

—Aun así, es difícil escucharte decir esas palabras… Por favor, prométeme que no perderás nunca.

—Imouto… ¿Sabes cual es mi razón para volverme cada vez mas fuerte?

—No.

—Eres tu, mi deseo de poder protegerte como no pude hacerlo antes, tu eres mi razón de seguir adelante, nunca te volveré a perder o ha abandonar, aunque este en el inframundo nunca te dejare de cuidar.

Mana se siente conmovida por las palabras de su hermano y lo abraza.

—Nii-sama ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sentimental?

—Creo que siempre lo he sido, solo que ahora me cuesta mas abrirme a las personas y... Creo que eres la única persona con la cual puedo abrirme así. —le devuelve el abrazo.

— ¿Puedes continuar? Pero, quiero estar así un poco más.

—Claro, todo el tiempo que necesites… Volviendo al tema anterior, cuando estaba por iniciar todo llegan mis senseis, los dioses gemelos, junto a mi superior en el ejército de Hades-sama Pandora. Me gane un regaño de los 3 por querer pelear con ellos.

—Enserio que eres imprudente.

—Creo que es porque soy joven y algo, bueno algo arrogante continuó veras, para mi sorpresa antes de que se iniciara otro pleito llega otra diosa…

—¿Otra más? Eso si es curioso.

—Al parecer mi pelea con los caballeros de Athena hizo que elevara tanto mi cosmos que fue notado tanto en el inframundo como en el Olimpo, y fue llamado junto a mis senseis para saber el porque de tanto alboroto, al llegar Hades-sama estaba esperando junto a Perséfone-sama…

— ¿No deberías llamarla Okaa-sama?

—Yo, no me acostumbre ciertamente la veo como un figura materna, pero no creo estar listo para decirle así todavía… Siguiendo con la historia, no solo fui yo junto a mis senseis, también se fue Pandora y Athena junto a sus caballeros, nos interrogaron y todo se soluciono.

—Esto todavía no me dice el porque estas con esos harapos por ropa.

—Entonces, Hércules dios de la fuerza griega… Y que decir, este molesto a Athena yo no tolero a los patanes y lo confronte, por eso terminamos teniendo una pelea la cual gane, pero termine en mal estado, de no ser por Pandora estuviera muy magullado.

—Ya veo… Pero, ciento que hay falta parte de esa historia ¿No me ocultas nada, Nii-sama?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? No… —le dice volteando lo ojos.

—Lenguaje corporal nervioso, si me ocultas algo dímelo Nii-sama…

—… Ah, esto no terminara hasta que hable, ¿Verdad?

Mana solo asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, solo no dije detalles sin importancia como que fue una amiga, su nombre es Hilda, es la sacerdotisa de Odín, quien gusta de mi y también Pandora… Y, lo mismo con Athena solo que esta desde antes de que fuera un espectro. Ellas me ayudaron a recuperar energía antes de mi pelea con Hércules y me sanaron después de eso…

— ¿Quién de ellas es mi Nee-sama?

— ¿Vas a seguir? No tengo nada con ellas.

—Ahí algo y estoy segura de ello, sino no estarías escondiendo que estuvieron contigo y solo porque ellas gustan de ti.

—Piensa lo que quieras Mana. Ahora ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

—Ah, esta en el cuarto que utilizas perdón, pero las deje en las bolsas salí apenas llegué.

—No te preocupes, cámbiate y báñate que yo tengo que salir a comprar para la comida y haré algo especial para la cena.

—Este bien.

Shidou sonrió para sacudirle ligeramente el pelo a Mana, para seguir a su cuarto, horas después en la noche Mana estaba esperando en el comedor a Shidou, quien sale de la cocina con la comida, después de que ellos comieran.

—No te levantes todavía Mana, tengo una última cosa preparada.

—Está bien.

Shidou se fue a la cocina y regreso con una torta de color blanco con varias fresas cubriéndola (N/T: Pastel para aquellos que utilizan otra jerga.)la cual tenia escrita en chocolate, te quiero Mana, lamento mis faltas espero me perdones.

—Pero Nii-sama, no es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero esta es para intentar disculparme por lo insensible que puedo ser, por los cumpleaños que me he perdido a tu lado, por todo lo malo que te he podido causar y para disfrutar contigo.

—Sí lo pones de esa forma, pero yo te dije que te perdonaba todo eso…

—Esto no es como un soborno Mana, esto lo hago porque me sale del corazón ¿No me digas que vas a rechazarla?

—Para nada, puedo ver que la hiciste con gusto y ganas, no quiero herirte. Arigatou Nii-sama.

—De nada, ahora comamos espero que mañana podamos tener un día mas tranquilo.

En otro lugar, mas específicamente en el Fraxinus Ex.

_—"Comandante Itsuka ¿Logro saber porque el desborde de esa energía en ciudad tenguu?"—_Fue la pregunta de Eliot Woodman, quien estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, en una video llamada.

—Señor, no logramos conseguir ningún tipo de información es como si aquel sujeto, oh entidad solo desapareciera.

_—"Esto es preocupante, esa cantidad de energía era muy grande, mas que la de cualquier espíritu registrado, incluso los inversos, pero lo más preocupante es el echo de que era tanta que incluso los radares nuestros pudieron detectarlo siendo un tipo de energía distinta que esta en otra frecuencia."_

—Lo sé señor, pero no podemos hacer nada más que mantenernos atentos a todo, nuestros radares están siendo reconfigurados para localizar esa energía y encontrar a esa entidad.

_—"Espero resultados pronto, comandante."_

—Y los tendrá, señor.

La llamada de corte.

—Uf, esto es estresante… Nunca creí que se presentaría una situación como esta, no creo poder ir a ver a Mana hasta que esto se solucione, tendré que decírselo a las demás…

**Continuara…**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 5: Día de hermanos.**

A la mañana siguiente, el joven espectro se levanto de forma un poco perezosa y se estira de forma ligera para irse a calentar ligeramente el cuerpo unos 30 minutos, después se fue a bañar, pero se escuchaba que había alguien en la regadera, solo suelta un suspiro y se apoya de la pared, a las 5 minutos sale Mana con el cabello húmedo, vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules con una toalla en los hombros.

—Ah, que bien se siente bañarse… —dice para que su nariz detectara un fuerte olor a sudor—. Uf, pero que… Ah, Ohayougozaimasu Nii-sama.

—Ohayougozaimasu Mana.

—Nii-sama ¿Qué estabas haciendo? No te ofendas, pero apestas a sudor…

—Es natural, estaba entrenando y soy un hombre joven iba a bañarme, pero tu estabas en el baño.

—Bueno, entonces entra por favor…

—Por cierto, hoy quiero voy a salir solo un rato Mana, espero que no te moleste no tardare mucho.

—Oh bueno, no será problema Nii-sama, pero ¿Qué harás?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, créeme será algo que no implica ningún riesgo. —le sonríe de forma tranquila.

Mana se ve un poco preocupada, porque su nii-sama parecía atraer los problemas, pero ya a sabiendas de su poder sabe que no debe tener ningún tipo de problemas.

—Está bien.

Así Shidou solo se fue a bañar, bajo cocino y se fue de forma tranquila.

En otra zona de la ciudad, se podía ver a la reencarnación actual de Athena, Athena/Mi se dirigía a una casa es especifico la residencia Itsuka y parecía traer una bolsa con algunos dulces.

_—Hm, espero que no sea muy temprano para ir a visitarlo, espero que se sorprenda y que pueda conocer y ganarme el favor de su hermana. —_piensa de forma tranquila.

La joven continuo de forma tranquila hasta llegar a la casa y en ese momento se sentía algo nerviosa, pero respiro y se calmo y toco el timbre y se quedo esperando y cuando le abrieron la puerta se quedo sin aliento, quien estaba ahí era Yatogami Touka.

_—¿Touka-chan? ¿Qué hace aquí? Y yo pensando que tendría el camino libre y fácil…_

_—Hm, ¿Quién es ella? Se me hace familiar… —_

la joven de ojos moradas se lo estaba pensando para recordar de donde la conocía hasta que—. Ah, Mi ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… ¿Cómo decirlo? He, he venido a ver a Itsuka-kun…

Touka ante la respuesta se queda muy extrañada, Shidou había muerto de forma trágica, pero como un héroe hace ya 3 años…

—Touka ¿Quién esta en la puerta?

—Kotori, sobre eso… —se le acerca y le dice lo que le dijo Mi.

La joven de cabellos rojos miro un poco raro a la joven de cabello morado oscuro que tenia en frente.

—Este ¿Cómo te lo digo…? Onii-chan falleció hace 3 años ya…

Mi se queda extrañada, eso significa que el espectro no estaba con ella, entonces ¿Acaso tenia otra hermana menor? Entonces, un joven de pelo alborotado y ojos negros con una apariencia que daba la impresión de tener una inclinación sexual dudosa llego también.

—Oh, Mi me sorprende que estés aquí.

—Tonomachi-san ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunta Kotori, según recuerda era uno de los poco amigos cercanos de Shidou por lo que le dijeron de su deceso…

—Sí estas aquí para verlo, olvídalo no esta aquí. —le responde mentalmente la diosa.

—Yo, solo iba de paso y ver la casa me causo nostalgia, es todo. —miente rápidamente el joven.

Kotori mira extraño al joven, pero lo deja pasar.

—Supongo que es todo ¿No?

—Sí, disculpen las molestias. —dice Mi.

Ambos jóvenes se alejan de la residencia Itsuka dejando a unas extrañadas espíritus.

—Eso fue raro… Bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos con Mana?

—Ya la dejamos mucho tiempo sola, quien sabe como este lo mejor sería ir a verla Kotori.

Kotori mira a Touka, quien se había forzado a madurar desde la muerte del joven de pelo azul, ese acontecimiento fue difícil para todos, pero para algunos fue un antes y un después como para Touka.

—Está bien, pero en una rato que todavía tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el joven estaba buscando una agencia de vienes raíces quería que Mana tuviera una cada propia y no dependiera, al menos en eso de esa empresa.

_—Ah, esto no me agrada se que esta es de unos mafiosos, pero es la única que conozco. Bueno si se quieren pasar de listos los carbonizo._

Shidou entro de forma tranquila.

—Irashaimase. —dice una linda mujer de pelo negro con un yukata puesto y ojos morados sonriendo— ¿En que le ayudo?

—Buenos días, quiero ver las ofertas de casas y apartamentos en la ciudad en la zonas con mayor seguridad.

La mujer mira a Shidou y lo mira medio raro, era una petición un poco irracional, esas eran casas y apartamentos especialmente costosos y aunque Shidou no estaba mal vestido la mujer se cuestionaba si el joven realmente podría pagar una.

—Me disculpara mi imprudencia, pero ¿Esta seguro de poder pagar lo que pide?

—No se preocupe por el dinero, la verdad no es problema. —responde de forma cortes y tranquila.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice…

Entonces se escucha que se abre la puerta.

—Kaa-san, regrese.

Bennu reconoce claramente esa voz.

—Hija, es raro verte en uno de los negocias familiares, pero es bueno verte creí que si te veía hoy seria en la tarde.

—Sí, yo también pero las cosas no salieron como me hubiera gustado.

—Es una lastima, pero las cosas no siempre salen como nos gustaría, ya que estas aquí ¿Te molestaría mostrar algunas de la propiedades a este joven? —pide de forma amable.

La joven mira a la persona que tiene en frente, tenia el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja de color azul oscuro, parecía tener una camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos negros.

—Supongo, es mejor que estar sin hacer nada.

_—Ah, este día probablemente sea muy largo. —_piensa el joven.

—Entonces, joven acompañe a mi hija y ella le mostrara las propiedades, Mi este es el mapa y estas la llaves, no las vallas a perder.

—Kaa-san, no soy una niña.

—Cierto, no dijo su nombre ¿Cuál es?

—Shidou, solo Shidou.

Mi al escuchar esa voz se sorprende y la reconoce al instante.

—¿Bennu?

—Sí. —se da la vuelta para encararla.

La joven se sorprende, pero se pone feliz podría pasar el día junto al espectro.

—De haber sabido que eras tu, me hubiera ofrecido mostrártelas no será ningún problema, vámonos entonces. —dijo feliz tomándolo del brazo y pegándolo a sus pechos.

Entonces un buen numero de personas con trajes y pequeño auriculares en una de sus orejas apuntaron al joven de pelo azul.

— ¡Aléjese de ella es una orden! —exclamaron.

Bennu con una mirada de flojera solo hizo que se arrodillaran al sentir su instinto asesino.

—Deberían saber mejor a quien amenazar. —dijo de forma tranquila para acercarse y hacer un desastre con sus cuerpos y viseras.

Al segundo, aquellos que sintieron el terror en carne propia, solo estaban aterrados.

La mujer quien solo pudo ver como sus hombres fueron puestos de rodillas sin esfuerzo y sin mover un dedo, saco un arma y apunto directo a la cabeza.

— ¡Mi aléjate de ese sujeto!

—Kaa-san, deberías calmarte no deberías tratar de esa forma tu futuro nuero ¿Sabes?

Esa declaración de su hija confunde a la mujer, pero al pensarlo por un segundo un hombre con esa capacidad podría se beneficioso que entre en su familia.

— ¿De donde sacas eso de futuro nuero? Tu y yo no somos nada, deje fuera de combate a esos inútiles por querer atacarme, de querer protegerte mejor usa caballeros de bronce o plata. —responde con flojera.

La mujer se sorprende, entonces entendió todo, ese joven debe ser uno de esos súper-humanos que son capaces de usar esa energía llamada cosmos como aquellos que sirven a su hija.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que lograre que te enamores de mí, es decir ¿Quién no quisiera estar con una diosa? Literalmente.

—Quizás otros, pero yo no estoy buscando tener nada con nadie, así que te agradezco que me sueltes.

—No, sí no es así no te muestro nada.

El joven le fastidio esa respuesta, pero quería darle un hogar propio a su hermana, así que…

—Esta bien, pero apresurémonos que tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy.

La joven asiente de forma alegre y se lleva al joven, la madre solo sonríe y ve se siente feliz, esa escena de recordó a como ella y su esposo comenzaron.

—Jejeje, creo que se como terminaran las cosas.

Y así, Shidou paso varias horas junto a la diosa de la tierra, quien le mostro diferentes viviendas, le mostro varios apartamentos, algunos bastante lujosos y hasta de 2 pisos con yacusis, le mostro algunas casas d pisos, dependiendo del metraje y uno que otra pent-house, todo era bastante bueno, pero era claro que también muy costoso.

El joven estaba pensando en cual viviendo seria mejor para su pequeña hermana, le gustaría darle un buen lugar en el cual vivir, que no le de mucho trabajo ya que lo más probable es que este sola un muy buen tiempo, así que las casas grandes estaban descartadas, luego paso a los departamentos, si era una muy buena opción, pero el condominio, ascensor… Era detalles a tener en cuenta y por ultimo los pent-house, combinaban un poco de ambos, parecía la opción más viable.

—Bennu. —dijo Athena/Mi.

—Hm.

—Ya fueron todas las propiedades que tenemos disponibles ¿Alguna de gusto?

—Todas están bien ubicadas y tienen sus pro y contras, tengo que pensarlo bien…

—Sí me permites una opinión, quizás la mejor opción es una casa pequeña, o un pent-house mediano, claro esas opciones son las mejores si piensas en, no se… ¿Iniciar una familia? —dijo apretando mas el brazo del joven.

—Agradezco las sugerencias, pero la propiedad no es para eso, es para una persona sola que quizás, se quede un buen tiempo solo. —responde de forma tranquila.

—Deberías replanteártelo, quien sabe el amor de tu vida… Oh, ¿Debería decir muerte? Puede estar mas cerca de lo que puedes creer.

—Eres demasiado insistente, aun sin saber para quien es la propiedad.

— ¿Quién compraría una propiedad para alguien mas?

—Yo.

—Eso significa que debe ser para tu hermana menor.

—Veo que prestaste atención a la pelea de esas 2, pero no es quien crees que es.

—Como digas, supongo que aquí no despedimos.

—Así es, gracias por mostrarme las propiedades llamare en cuanto tenga una respuesta ¿Me puedo quedar con los folletos?

—Claro.

El joven se despide de forma tranquila, pero la joven esconde su cosmos para seguirlo de forma furtiva y cuidadosa, era raro, pero por fin los consejos de acoso que recibió una vez de Origami cuando le pidió uno que otro consejo de chicos después de la muerte de Shidou sirvieron de algo.

El joven de forma tranquila solo llega al edificio, donde le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al siscon que era el portero para seguir, sin que nadie se de cuenta la joven Athena logro colarse en el edificio y ver a que departamento llego Shidou.

—Tadaima.

—Okaeri, Nii-sama.

—Mana, quiero hablarte de una cosa. —dije mostrándole los folletos.

— ¿Y eso?

—Folletos de casas, quiero darte una viviendo en la que no dependas de Ratatorks.

—Nii-sama no creo que sea necesario.

—Mana, se debía bastante dinero de condominio y servicios varios y eso se supondría que debería pagarlo esa empresa, y según me entere este departamento en rentado, sabrá kami si no dejaron de pagar también la renta.

Mana se sorprende, aunque ella con los ánimos que cargaba nunca revisaba su buzón, como bien decía su hermano los pagos de todos esos servicios iban por parte de Ratatorks.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo pagaría yo una casa?

—No lo harás tu, lo hare yo mira estos folletos mientras, yo me baño y luego discutimos cual te gusta y cual seria el mas adecuado.

La joven asiente con la cabeza para empezar a revisar.

Mientras, en la entrada del edificio, todas las espíritus con la excepción de Kurumi llegaron, se veían algo preocupadas y nerviosas, llevaban varias bolsas con lo que parecía comida y bocadillos.

—Chicas, antes de ir con Mana tengo que ver las cuentas del departamento, no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que se pago. —dice Kotori.

Todas se ponen de acuerdo para llegar todas juntas, al ver la cuenta Kotori se queda sorprendida no se debía nada y se había pagado esa misma mañana y no fue ella.

—Disculpe ¿Quién pago esa cuenta?

—Un joven de pelo azul, quizás tenía 20 años ya era hora de que ese departamento pagara, la verdad la junta ya estaba pensado en hablar con el dueño para que desalojara a esa joven… Ahora que lo pienso, la persona que vino a pagar se parecía demasiado a la joven que vive ahí.

Todas abren los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso era posible que Mana tuviera otro hermano? Y que este fuera gemelo o mellizo con Shidou, eso parecía ser, porque no era posible que este se encontrara vivo.

—Gracias. —responde Kotori con pena, por poco y no desalojan a Mana y por su culpa.

Todas simplemente le dijeron que a cualquiera le pasa para que se calme y van al departamento y ven a Mi en la puerta tocando cosa que las deja extrañadas.

Dentro del departamento.

Shidou estaba saliendo del baño, solo llevaba unos pantalones de tela ligera, dejando al descubierto su torso que estaba bien trabajado y se le notaban muchas cicatrices algunas eran francamente grande y feas era difícil imaginar como las había obtenido, entonces se escucha que tocan la puerta.

—Mana están tocando. —dice Shidou.

—Perdón nii-sama, pero tengo que ir al baño ¿Puedes abrir tu?

—Ah, que momento, pero esta bien lo hare yo.

Mientras afuera.

—Oigan ¿Quién esta en la puerta?

—No puede ser, ¿Qué hace aquí? —dice Touka.

— ¿La conocen? —preguntan las demás.

—Todas la conocen, es Mi la que estudio con Shidou, Touka y Origami.

Todas abren los ojos de sorpresa. Entonces, se abre la puerta revelando al joven de pelo azul sin camisa y con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo. La joven al verlo en ese estado se sonroja nunca pensó que se lo encontraría en esas fachas, aunque claro no se queja por esa vista que tiene.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? —dijo el espectro.

—Porque pedias que venia a verte, ¿Verdad? —responde para limpiarse una pequeña gota de sangre de la nariz.

Los espíritus no se lo podían creer, realmente parecía ser Shidou, pero no era posible…

—Shidou-san/Shidou/Darling/Onii-chan. —se escucho en el pasillo.

Shidou de forma automática voltea al escuchar que básicamente lo llamaban, y las vio, entonces se golpeo mentalmente había confirmado sin querer que era el realmente…

**Continuara…**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Renuncia de derechos: Date a Live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro incomodo**

Para la mala suerte del joven espectro, no solo estaba en frente de él Athena/Mii, sino que también los espíritus que una vez juro salvar y que por ese juramente puso su vida en riesgo más de 1 vez y por ese mismo juramento murió a manos de un espíritu, siendo más específicos a mano del primer espíritu cuyo nombre clave dado por Ratatorks fue Phamton, aunque mayor fue la sorpresa al saber que ese espíritu todo el tiempo estuvo cerca de él, siendo realmente Murasame Reine, bueno si ese realmente era su nombre…

—Shidou/san/Darling/Onii-chan/chico. —fueron las palabras que se escaparon de los labios de los espíritus al verlo justo en frente de Mii.

El de manera automática busco con la mirada las voces de aquellas personas, cosa que fue un error y se quiso golpear un segundo después de hacerlo, justo con quienes menos quería tratar de momento.

_—Rayos, justo tenían que venir a arruinar mi momento para pasarlo con Bennu y su hermanita. _—piensa con fastidio Athena/Mii.

—Esto no puede ser, Shidou ¿Cómo sigues vivo…? —fue la pregunta de Kotori.

—Fujibakama Mii, explícate ¿Cómo sabías de que Shidou esta vivo? —pregunta Origami de forma seria y ligeramente enojada.

Shidou miro fijamente a los espíritus, mientras formaba un plan para hacerles creer que realmente no era él, Mii por su parte tenía una mirada de absoluto fastidio.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunta el peli azul.

— ¿Cómo que quienes somos? Shidou, deja de jugar y responde mi pregunta.

—Shidou… Ese nombre, entonces ustedes deben los seres por los que mi Otouto se sacrifico y que simplemente lo olvidaron y olvidaron a Mana. —acuso de forma seria y con una mirada afilada.

Kotori solo pudo contener su aliento, semejantes palabras eso significa que ese joven debe ser, otro hermano de Shidou y siente en este caso mayor. Por su parte el resto de las espíritus estaban fuera de base, es raro pensar que hubiera un 3er hermano y que viniera a parecer justo ahora y que Fujibakama Mii viniera a verlos y justo al departamento de Mana y más tomando el cuenta el echo de que esa misma mujer fue a buscarlo a la residencia Itsuka.

—Eso es poco probable. —Dijo Origami quien dio un paso al frente—. Buscaste con la mirada cuando dijimos el nombre de Shidou, tu cara denota sorpresa como si nos conocieras y para poner el último clavo en el ataúd, Fujibakama Mii quien fue a buscar a Shidou a la residencia Itsuka esta aquí. Sí realmente no eres Shidou, justica todo lo que aconteció.

El espectro miro con fastidio a Origami, enserio era un problema que aquella linda mujer fuera tan analítica y mas para si mismo ahora, solo respira para calmarse.

—Es natural que buscara con la mirada, hace poco fue que me entere del deceso de mi hermano menor, es muy fresca la información y aunque sea difícil de creer… Quiero creer que aun sigue vivo y que podre volverlo a ver. Sobre Fujibakama-san fui a la agencia de vienes inmuebles de su familia buscando para obtener una vivienda, sobre mi cara de sorpresa ¿Acaso es raro mostrar una cara de sorpresa al ver a tantas lindas chicas juntas?

Ante aquellas palabras las chicas se sonrojaron ligeramente, era claro que esta parecía ser una versión mayor de Itsuka Shidou, quien enamoro y sello a cada una de ellas, pero… La segunda espíritu que sello el joven dio un paso al frente, y olfateo al joven y abrió los ojos.

— ¡No mientras, Shidou! ¡Puedo darme cuenta de que eres tus claramente por tu aroma!

La efusiva declaración de Touka despeja las dudas de las demás, Origami se acerco ligeramente y lo observo con mayor detenimiento, entonces un ligero brillo salió de sus ojos saco una cámara y comenzó a fotografiar al joven sin camisa.

—Yatogami Touka, dice la verdad yo también certifico que es el mismo Shidou, aunque no puedo imaginar la forma en la que pudo sobrevivir… Oh, escapar de aquel ataque.

—Hm… Conociendo al chico, lo más probable es que allá perdido la memoria y por eso no regrese con nosotras, y creo que ya conocemos la solución todas ¿No es así? —dice Honjou Nia quien se había mantenido callada analizando la situación actual.

Ante las palabras de Nia, todas asienten… Recuerdan el incidente del viaje del tiempo que tuvieron Shidou y Origami y con eso, ya sabían que con besarlo recuperaría las memorias, al menos eso pensaban ellas.

Por su parte, el joven maldijo por lo bajo, su mente y corazón eran completo y absoluto desastre, no quería lidiar con ellas, al menos no todavía, pero con el echo de que Origami y Touka lo reconocieran y ellas eran las mas calificadas para eso, no sabía como salir de esta.

Athena/Mii, estaba desconcertada, eso significa que había cosas que incluso los dioses desconocen, eso no le agrado para nada, quería buscar una forma de que no la molestaran para poder pasar tiempo con Shidou y su hermana.

Entonces, los usuarios de la cosmo-energia sintieron como algo en la atmosfera cambiaba, esto hizo que el joven ignorara a los espíritus fuera rápido a buscar algo de ropa y saliera con su característico collar de contención de su Sapuri y en menos de un parpadeo estaba fuera del edificio.

—Nii-sama ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Mana al ver que su hermano salió con premura del departamento.

Para la sorpresa de la joven, miro a los espíritus y la joven diosa afuera.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta para si misma Mana.

—Un grupo de cosmos están fuera del edificio, tu hermano fue a enfrentarlos…

—Entonces… Tú sabes de eso…

—En efecto, porque yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena actual, aunque puedes llamar Mii, un gusto. —saluda de forma cortes y tranquila.

—Hm… ¿Qué intenciones tiene con, Nii-sama?

—Eso, muy sencillo desde antes de que fuera un espectro, sentí cierto afecto, oh sí lo prefieres amor platónico y ahora no dejare que se me escape la oportunidad… Pero, no es momento de pensar y hablar de ello, tú hermano puede estar por librar una batalla bastante difícil.

La joven de pelo azul, solo asiente, ella tiene razón debía a ver a su hermano y asistirlo de ser necesario, aunque lo más probable es que se vuelva solo una molestia, odiaba admitirlo, pero su hermana estaba en una nueva escala de poder donde ella no tenia por donde entrar solo sería una distracción lo sabia, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo pelear solo.

Por su parte, los espíritus anteriormente sellados por el joven, solo estaban escuchando con gran sorpresa, ¿Reencarnación de una diosa? Parecía ser solo una fantasía, pero la verdad es que todo puede ser posible, para Kotori, Miku, Nia tenían claro desde que convirtieron en espíritus que la palabra "imposible" era un sin sentido total. Ahora, solo podían ir a ver que pasaba y ayudar a Shidou si era necesario.

Así todas las presentes salieron del edificio, para ver a Shidou mirando de forma seria a una serie de guerreros 8 para ser específicos, todos con auras hostiles, pero no se podía ver sus caras por usar mascaras ó caretas…

—Entonces, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué es lo que desean, aquí?

Entonces, algunos de los presentes sacan armas siendo un arpa, una espada, uno que saco unas garras y una par de hachas enormes, las chicas que vieron eso empezaron a preocuparse, porque era claro que esta sería una pelea a muerte, por su parte las espíritus nos querían volver a perder a Shidou, pero entonces…

—Niisama, voy ayudarte… —pero, es detenida por Athena/Mii.

—No seas terca, esta es una batalla que esta totalmente fuera de tu liga, puedo sentir claramente como todos tienen un muy fuerte cosmos.

— ¿Espera? ¿Qué tantas tonterías dices, Fujibakama? —pregunta Origami quien cada vez tenía más preguntas…

—Supongo que será mejor decírselo a ustedes también, mejor no se metan aquellos sujetos tienen un poder muy sobresaliente, sí se meten no serán mas que una molestia para la batalla que esta por librar…

— ¿Quién te crees que para decir eso? —especta una enojada pelirroja—. No me importan tus delirios mentales de que eres una diosa y no se cuantas locuras mas, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi Onii-chan pelear una batalla tan difícil solo y mas contra un grupo de sujetos que parecen tener intensiones de matarlo, justo por esto lo perdí hace ya 3 años, no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso…

—Siento lo mismo, pero ella dice la verdad… Ya fui testigo de lo que pueden hacer personas con eso llamado cosmos, Kotori-san y las demás, lo mejor será dejar que Niisama se haga cargo de esto el solo…

— ¿¡Como puedes decir eso, Mana/san!? —gritan las chicas.

—Sí que son ruidosas, si realmente lo aman, confíen en su poder no es el mismo de hace 3 años, eso se los puedo asegurar. —dice un fastidiada Athena/Mii.

— ¿Se podrían callar de una buena vez? —pregunta uno de las mas altos enmascarados.

—Que molestias… Vamos hacernos cargo primero de ellas, seguro que todas formas nos piden eso… —menciona otro.

—«Corona Blast» —exclamo Bennu.

Ante el ataque los 8 guerreros se dispersan, y todos miran al responsable con su puño extendido y humeante.

—Enserio… Todos aquí parecen unas guacamayas que por nada del bendito mundo se callan, ya dejen la cháchara. Ustedes no me fastidien, si se atreven a poner un pie en esta batalla solo podrán en juego su vida, dudo que a Eliot Woodman eso le haga gracia… Fujibakama, crea un muro de contención de cosmos necesitare pelear enserio contra estos sujetos…

Ante las dura palabras del joven, les quedo claro que de alguna forma él no había perdido la memoria y que estaba hablando enserio, y que al menos con respecto a que podía enfrentar a esos 8 sujetos el solo, Fujibakama Mii no estaba tan loca…

— ¿Quién te crees que para darme ordenes? —se queja la diosa.

El espectro la ignora, pero entonces tuvo que evadir como pudo un hacha que se le iba de frente, cuando estaba por moverse, el sujeto de la espada estaba justo arriba de el, detuvo con dificultad ese golpe contundente.

_—Demonios, me descuide un golpe de esos y… _—pero no pudo completar su idea.

Otro de los sujetos estaba al lado suyo con lo que parecían ser unas garras muy filosas y brillante, para intentar librarse de esta creo unas enormes alas de fuego negro y las vatio con fuerza, ante eso todos los guerreros que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, sintió como otros cosmos se acercaban a las chicas, más específicamente a Mana.

Mana no podía creerlo, un sujeto enorme estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia y con 2 enormes hachas.

—Hm… Te pareces bastante a él, puedo suponer que eres su hermana, Jejeje seguro que si te mato…

Entonces, el sujeto con total fastidio evade fácilmente la arremetida de Touka, su ángel Sandalfon brillaba tenuemente en las manos de su dueña.

—Hm, niña insensata mejor vete a otro lugar, mi pelea no es contigo, es con aquel sujeto y todo aquel que este relacionado con él…

—Entonces, tu pelea también es conmigo el… El es mi pareja. —sentencia la mujer de ojos morados.

Aquella declaración calo como un eco en los guerreros que estaban atacando a Shidou y todos miraron a Touka de forma amenazante.

—Haberlo dicho antes… —dijo para lanzar su hacha.

Touka la evade por muy poco, no podía creer lo rápido que se movió aquella arma, pero entonces sintió un poderoso golpe en el costado, el sujeto del harpa que la pateo, fue lanzada contra el sujeto de las garras, pero este fue pateado con fuerza por Shidou, cuando llego Touka la tomo por debajo de los hombros, entonces 2 ataques se dirigieron a ellos, Shidou creo de nuevo unos poderosas alas de fuego y salió disparado hacia el cielo, donde por desgracia de nuevo el sujeto de la espada lo esperaba, pero entonces… Ese sujeto fue envestido por un ave de fuego rojo que lo mando al suelo, Shidou aprovecho y fue tan rápido como pudo con Mii y las demás para dejar a Touka junto a ellas…

—Te tardaste en llegar, Fénix. —dice Mii.

—Perdón, pero estaba algo ocupado… —dice Tonomachi quien salía del ave de fuego que embistió al sujeto de los martillos.

—Te debo una Tonomachi, esta situación es bastante compleja… Ah, que molestia.

—Relájate Bennu entiendo, pero veo que estas de nuevo en una situación bastante compleja. Me sorprende que no los hallas derrotado…

—Ojala fuera tan sencillo, cuando los caballeros dorados todos me atacaron en conjunto, pero con ataques de energía y todos a la vez, eso me hizo fácil el responder, pero estos sujetos atacan en coordinación de manera física y no tienen honor de no atacarlas a ellas, esta situación es algo desesperante….

Pero, para la suerte del joven espectro, los guerreros que estaban reagrupándose, se estaban cansando de tanta alharaca, ciertamente lo que les habían dicho era cierta, este sujeto era un guerrero de temer, pero no se iban a dar por vencidos, aunque su misión era mas que nada de reconocimiento y había encontrado información valiosa, según ellos, pero por otra pieza de información que había obtenido, sabían que cual debía ser su objetivo de mayor prioridad…

—Hm, creo que debemos retirarnos ya conseguimos la información que necesitamos. —Dice el más grande que parecía ser su líder

— ¿Estas seguro? No sabemos como pueda reaccionar si no es lo que ella realmente desea. —responde el de las hachas.

—Sus órdenes fueron específicas y no creo que le haga gracia que le hagamos mas daño, si pudiéramos… No se, tomar a alguien que lo haga ir a sus dominios…

—Je, se que puedo enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, es decir; mírenlo en la situación en la que esta tiene que protegerlas es una ventaja para nosotros. —menciona otro que parecía expulsar frio y calor al mismo tiempo de su cuerpo.

—Ciertamente, pero sería mejor evitar un desgate innecesario, después de todo, ya se nos advirtió de lo que es capaz y no queremos que ella se enoje y ensañe con nosotros. —dice el del arpa para tocar unos pequeños acordes.

—Atacaremos con todo, pero será una distracción para poder retirarnos, nos servirá para comprobar su poder, claramente ya nos podemos hacer una idea, pero con esto estaremos más seguros…

Ante eso, todos asienten.

—«Dragón Bravest Blizza_r_»

—« Impulso azul»

—«Shadow Viking Tiger Claw»

—«Universe Freezing»

—«Hércules Titanico»

—«Espada de Fuego»

—«Northern Gunrō Ken»

—«Stringer Requiem»

Todos atacaron a la vez, elevando al máximo su cosmos, Bennu a notar esto y sabiendo que estaban Mana y las espíritus ahí no podía intentar devolverlo con cualquiera de sus técnicas, podría dejar en mal estado solo por el fulgor que desprendían sus llamas y quedar en una situación aun mas desfavorable.

_—Maldición, que momento para que lleguen a molestar. —_pensó— «Aegis»

Un poderoso y denso domo de energía de coloración ligeramente morada se forma alrededor de ellos, al chocar las técnicas de aquellos guerreros con las de Bennu fue un sonoro impacto, causando que incluso las chicas que estaban adentro tuvieran que cubrirse los oídos por el poderoso estruendo, Bennu se mantuvo en calma y vio su barrera que sufrió un ligero agrietamiento, era claro que eran unos oponentes poderosos y no tuvo casi tiempo para reunir cosmos, así que pensó que incluso lograrían romper su barrera cosa que por suerte no paso, cuando el ataque se termino este se puso su armadura y creo de nuevo las alas de fuego y salió al cielo con fuerza y magnificencia, su fría mirada de guerrero se poso sobre sus alrededores donde ya no estaban sus oponentes, incluso no podía sentir sus cosmos.

—Tsk, se escaparon… —murmuro con fastidio.

Al bajar de nuevo, vio a Athena quien llevaba su armadura lista y dispuesta a pelear, no quería tener que ensuciarse las manos, pero si lo analizaba sería una buena forma de impresionar al joven espectro, pero…

—Bennu, ¿Qué paso? —pregunta Tonomachi serio.

—Escaparon, ese último ataque no fue más que una distracción. Mana nos vamos no estas segura en este lugar.

— ¡Espera! —quisieron detener a Bennu, pero este con su velocidad mucho mayor a la de ellas, solo se fue como un espejismo.

—Más te vale dar una buena explicación, Fujibakama. —dice seria Origami.

—Yo no les debo ninguna explicación a ustedes, me retiro. —dice para que, un peli azul de mirada seria llegara de la nada.

—Veo que las cosas salieron bien… Tonomachi, nos vamos. —dice el hombre.

Este solo se acerca y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo, solo desaparecen en un destello dorado…

—Esto, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué sigue o esta vivo? Y ¿Por qué no fue con nosotras en vez de ir con Mana? Tantas preguntas, sin ninguna respuesta… ¿Por qué Onii-chan? —dice Kotori al aire algo triste.

**Continuara…**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a Live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 7: Inframundo y un viaje inesperado.**

Los espíritus se quedaron en silencio, no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, Shidou parecía que nunca murió ahora es muy fuerte, tanto que podría equipararse a un espíritu incluso con todo su poder. Al parecer Fujibakama Mii sabia de ello y no solo eso, parece que ella de alguna forma también está en una organización súper secreta de guerreros, esto realmente era una locura para todas, pero Kotori era la que peor estaba, su hermano se fue, descubrió lo de Mii y para colmo se habían llevado a Mana, esto solo significa tiene que dar un reporte a Ratatorks, ella preferiría lidiar con esto sin que ellos se metieran, pero por el lado positivo podrían hacer todo más sencillo.

Mientras, en una lugar lejano un ave de fuego negro tocaba el suelo, estaban en lo que parecía ser una llanura, donde curiosamente se podía observar un castillo, pero lo que era verdaderamente extraño, al menos para Mana era la arquitectura era claro que no era japonesa y para ella parecía ser probablemente de Europa, quizás Alemana…

—Nii-sama ¿Dónde estamos?

—Fuera de Japón si te lo preguntas.

—De eso me di cuenta, pero exactamente donde estamos. —insiste la joven.

—En Europa, siendo más específicos en Alemania nuestro destino es allá. —Le señala el castillo—. Ese es el castillo berstein, esa es la entrada al inframundo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclama una incrédula Mana— ¿¡Para que me has traído, aquí!?

—Ya te lo dije, no estás segura y aquellos sujetos, todos eran usuarios del cosmos y uno temible me temo, la única forma de asegurar tu seguridad es en el inframundo, dudo que se vayan a atrever a incursionar ahí tendrían que vérsela contra los espectros y múltiples bestias que ahí habitan.

—Está bien…

El solo le hace una seña para que comiencen a caminar al estar a un rango de menos de 5 metros del castillo…

— ¡Alto! —un grupo de guerreros, comparables a los soldados rasos se pusieron en frente de ellos apuntándoles con unas guadañas, además llevaban las clásicas armaduras negras, estos eran los esqueletons—. Está prohibido el acceso a todo aquel que no esté autorizado. —dice muy serio el que parecía ser el líder.

—Quítense de mi camino, antes de los cocine en mis llamas.

—Mo-momento, ¿Bennu? —pregunto uno temeroso.

— ¿Esperaban a alguien más?

— ¡Lo sentimos, pase! —se quitan.

—Como sea…

Mana se queda ligeramente impresionada, parecían tener miedo de su Nii-sama, aunque parecía también tener un gran respeto por este, solo caminan un tiempo indeterminada, hasta que pasan a lo que parecía ser una caverna, donde se escucho un ligero gruñido, entonces un gran perro de 3 cabezas hace su aparición corriendo hacia ellos, se detiene y huele a Shidou, Mana se oculta detrás de él con ligero miedo.

—Es bueno verte, Cerbero.

Entonces el enorme perro, ladra con lo que parecía ser felicidad y lame a Shidou, cabe mencionar el perro era tan grande que la lengua del mismo era tan grande como el mismo espectro, Mana mira esto ligeramente divertida al ver como su hermano quedo lleno de baba de una feliz can que parecía que veía a su dueño.

—Jajajaja como siempre terminaste babeado, Bennu. —se observa a un espectro en una barcaza.

—Esperaba que aparecieras Aqueronte… Cerbero, calmado muchacho te tengo una misión. —El perro se siente y mira serio a Bennu—. Es mi hermana menor, se llama Mana cuídala mientras regreso, lo mismo va para ti, Aqueronte.

—Cuenta conmigo. —le responde el espectro sonriendo.

El gran can ladra haciendo entender que hará lo que se le pidió.

—Pero, no entiendo que haces, aquí se supone tienes permiso de estar fuera uno días…

—Las cosas han cambiado, no es seguro para ella estar en el mundo humano, regresare pronto. —le dice para irse en un ave de fuego negro…

—Este… ¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Mana.

—Permíteme presentarme, soy el espectro de Aqueronte, uno de los primeros guardianes a la entrada del inframundo, un gusto…

—Mana, Takamiya Mana.

—Entonces, Takamiya-san.

— ¿Cuál es tu relación con Nii-sama?

—Eso quizás sea un poco complicado de explicar, veras como ya sabes somos parte del ejército de Hades-sama, por lo que de alguna forma somos camaradas. Aunque, no es todo también somos amigos y un pasado rivales…

— ¿Rivales? ¿Por qué?

—Simple rivalidad de poder, quién es más fuerte. Me duele aceptarlo, pero me ha superado con creces en un tiempo relativamente corto. —admite con ligera pena.

—Curioso… —responde para ver como el enorme can de acerca y acuesta con ella entre sus patas delanteras— ¿Este? —le pregunta con la mirada al espectro.

—Bueno, veras ese es el perro guardián del inframundo, Cerbero y no sé exactamente porque, pero parece que le agrada tu hermano lo ve como su dueño, cosa rara ya que solo ve a otra persona así.

— ¿Y eso persona es?

—Hades-sama, por supuesto

Entonces, Aqueronte se pone serio y mira hacia la entrada donde una figura negra.

—A que bien se siente terminar un trabajo… —dijo en voz baja para mirar a Aqueronte y para su gran sorpresa a Cerbero ahí echado y que parecía tener a alguien entre sus patas—. Aqueronte ¿Regreso?

—Esa voz… Vehemont, sí Bennu regreso y no lo hizo solo.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta como enojada la voz, la cual a Mana se le hacía conocida y era de una mujer— Explícate.

—Vino con su hermana menor, no me dio detalles, pero parece que la dejara un tiempo aquí, en el inframundo.

— ¿Hermana? —Fue entonces que puso mayor atención a la persona que estaba en las platas del perro—. Valla, es una gran sorpresa verte, Takamiya Mana.

En ese momento Mana pudo ver claramente a la persona que le hablaba, aunque la voz parecía ser femenina usaba una armadura de cuerpo tan completo que se dificultaba saber el sexo de su portador, se le hacía también conocida la cara, pero no lograba recordar quién era.

Con Bennu.

El se movía rápidamente al centro del inframundo donde se debían ubicar Hades y Perséfone al llegar a la sala del trono pudo ver a Pandora que estaba regresando. Además, pudo ver a Perséfone que parecía estar esperando a alguien.

_—Espero que no esté esperando a quien creo, porque se ser así, traería muchos problemas…_

Pandora al notar la presencia del joven espectro se lanzó a abrazarlo de forma feliz.

— ¡Bennu! Sabía que no podría esperar a nuestra cita… —dice con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

—Este… ¿Cómo te lo digo? No vengo a eso paso algo y necesito ver a Perséfone-sama…

Ante la respuesta, ese brillo se apago y Bennu se sintió ligeramente mal y parece su humor cambio de felicidad a enojo cosa que lo puso nervioso.

— ¿No estarás mintiéndome? —dice con un tono peligroso.

—No, yo no te mentiría sobre eso. Ahora por favor, suéltame que tengo que hablar con Perséfone-sama.

La mujer de mala gana accedió a soltarlo, Bennu se acerco a Perséfone.

—Sochi, ¿sucede algo? Creí que volverías en algunos días.

—Sí, sobre eso unos sujetos parecían conocerme y querer pelear, parecían ser bastante fuertes por lo que, decidí mejor traer a Mana aquí para que este más segura hasta que yo encuentre sepa que es lo que quiere y quién está detrás de todo esto.

—Ya veo, supongo que no dejaste a Mana-chan sola.

—La deje al cuidado de Aqueronte y Cerbero, usted sabe que no podrá pasar, al menos que posea el 8vo sentido o una Sapuri.

—Vamos entonces, quizás tenga la grata sorpresa de encontrar a quien espero cuando lleguemos ahí.

— ¿A quien espera? Claro, si se puede saber…

—Oh, no te preocupes hijo no me molesta que preguntes, pero supongo que tu ya te imaginas a quien espero.

—Justo a eso le temo, digamos que ella y mi hermana menor, tuvieron ciertos roces en el pasado.

— ¿Ella y…?

De regreso a la entrada del inframundo.

Cerbero mira a la persona en la armadura y gruñe de forma ligera, parecía detectar cierto grado de malicia en aquella persona.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunta Mana.

—Oh, me duele que no me recuerdes Mana. —dice ella fingiendo estar afligida—. Ya que, después de todo fuimos compañeras de trabajo, quizás se te dificulte reconocerme, quizás si me quito la armadura se te haga más fácil…

Al quitarse la armadura Mana la pudo reconocer de inmediato…

— ¿Jessica Bailey? —dice abriendo sus ojos lo mas que pudo de la sorpresa.

—Justo le acertaste, mereces un premio… ¿Te parece que te devuelva el favor de nuestro último encuentro? —dice con malicia.

Ante eso tanto Aqueronte y Cerbero mirando de forma amenazante a Jessica Bayley, aunque ahora sería más preciso decir Jessica Bayley espectro de la estrella celeste de la soledad.

— ¿Ara? Aqueronte ¿quieres enfrentarme?

—Grr, sé que no soy rival para ti, pero Bennu me pidió que cuidara de ella y eso haré.

— ¿El te lo pidió? Yo que pensé que había llegado porque era su hora… Supongo que será mejor que no haga nada…

—Al menos usas la cabeza. —dice Shidou llegando con una mirada de pocos amigos dirigida hacia ella.

—Ara, Darling quiere ser malo que miedo. —finge ligeramente.

— ¿Darling…? —dice sin poder creérselo Mana.

—Sí, así es Mana soy la novia de un hermano mayo… —dice, pero tiene que esquivar unos rayos que venían de detrás de Bennu—. Fu, ya llego la molestia de siempre…

—Bennu no es tuyo Vehemont, es mío. —dice de forma amenazante Pandora que al oír la conversación de Shidou y Perséfone los siguió.

—No molestes. —dice Vehemont frunciendo el seño.

—Sochi, siempre tan popular… —dice una divertida Perséfone.

—Haber, haber ¿Hasta cuándo te tengo que decir que no tengo ese interés en ti, Vehemont?

—Eso dice tu boca, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa cuando me miras entrenar… —canturrea.

— ¡No lo permitiré! —grita Mana—. Aléjate de mi Nii-sama Jessica, no permitiré que estén juntos siempre fuiste una molestia y no eres buena para él.

—Vamos, seguro que cambias de opinión si me conocer mejor…

Entonces Pandora se pone enfrente de Mana.

— ¿Eres la hermana pequeña de Bennu-kun? —pregunta, para recibir un asentimiento de Mana—. Un gusto, no le prestes atención a esa mujer odiosa y vulgar, déjame presentarme soy Pandora Berstein y soy la verdadera novia de tu hermano.

Ante esto, mira a Shidou, quien solo le dice con la mirada que se lo explicara todo después.

—Bien, bien ahora que todos se presentaron y se conocieron, creo que lo que sigue es llevarte a dentro, Mana-chan. —dice Perséfone para romper la tención del momento.

—A, Perséfone-sama en bueno verla. —dice asiendo una reverencia.

—Con Perséfone basta querida, vamos tu hermano ya me dijo todo. Sochi ¿Vienes?

—Lo siento, pero quiero investigar un poco sobre todo esto, creo que debe haber algo en la biblioteca si pertenecen a alguna facción de algún ejército quiero saberlo.

La diosa piensa que ese joven no para nunca, pero sabía que era su decisión y que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, por lo que se lleva a Mana y fue seguida de tanto Vehemont y Pandora que al parecer seguirían tratando de convérsela de que alguna de ellas tenía algo con Bennu.

Este suspira para calmarse, le ordena a Cerbero volver a vigilar junto a Aqueronte, mientras este se va a la biblioteca del inframundo, donde paso varias horas investigando para conseguir… Nada no había información, le dolía el cuello y se sentía estresado, decidió irse a entrenar un poco al tártaro para des estresarse y cuando salió.

—Valla, el señor estudioso decidió salir. —dice Vehemont que parecía esperarlo afuera y un fugaz movimiento le robo un beso.

— ¿Eso por qué fue?

—Porque quise, te veré después… quizás podamos ir a comer como Mana luego. —dice para retirarse contoneando las caderas.

—Veo que tu suerte solo mejora. —dice Hades llegando.

—Hades-sama, no es eso…

—Cálmate, sé que no estás de don Juan por todas partes, en primera porque no eres así has tenido bastante tiempo para hacerlo y nunca lo has hecho, y en segunda sé que si Perséfone te agarra en eso te puede colgar.

— ¿Enserio haría eso?

—No lo sé, yo nunca he sido infiel ni trotamundos. —responde simplemente—. Escuche de lo que ha pasado, ¿Algún avance?

—No y eso me frustra, creo que iré a entrenar al tártaro.

—Ten cuidado, te lo he mencionado antes, pero si te excedes podrías abrir un portal entre mundo, es más fácil ahí porque se ahí se dibujan las líneas y limites de nuestro mundo.

—Hai, hai como diga. —dice de forma cancina.

Se fue al tártaro, donde todo eran llamas y lamentos el ambiente era pesado y molesto, pero era el mejor lugar para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, así comenzó de manera ligera, conforme se sentía mejor fue aumentado el ritmo, hasta que moviéndose a más de la velocidad de la luz, sus llamas crearon un portal y este lo atravesó.

Todo era negra por unos segundos, hasta que pudo ver que estaba en lo que parecía ser ciudad tenguu.

— ¡Demonios! Hades-sama tenía razón, la combinación de cosmos energía al límite, junto con mi velocidad superior a la de luz creó una singularidad y un portal entre mundos. —Dice con gran fastidio—. Ahora, debo buscar una manera de regresar sin llamar la atención y llamar la atención por suerte la infiltración es mi fuerte… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué es esta energía tan parecida y diferente a la mía a la vez? —se pregunto.

Guiado por su curiosidad busco la fuente de esa energía, y entonces a la distancia pudo observa la que era la mansión de la que suponía que sería la Izayoi Miku de este mundo y ahí, pudo observar a un él, pero era diferente tenía: La piel palida, ojos azules y el pelo blanco y lacio además, extrañamente estaba vestido con ropa de salir elegante y una extraña gabardina azul, al sentir la singular energía y analizar a su contra parte.

_—Interesante, un Nephilim ¿eh? Este mundo debe tener sus propias rarezas, pero se me hace algo raro solo poder sentirlo a él, igual no es mi problema… _—entonces, la melancolía llego a su ser, al ver como un grupo de espíritus, haciéndole recordar los buenos tiempos que paso con las espíritus antes de morir de forma trágica protegiéndola y que él fuera básicamente olvidado_—. Espero que sepa apreciar el tiempo, no todos tienen la dicha de poder estar al lado de quienes amas… _—piensa con ciertos celos al ver que el aun estaba con ellas, pero al recordar que las espíritus de su mundo lo olvidaron y aun mas importante a Mana se le paso.

Entonces, el espectro de alarma al sentir una fuente de energía abrumadora, quizás hasta el nivel de un guerrero invencible o dios menor, al verlo llegar agudizo sus sentidos para intentar escuchar lo que decían.

—Ah, esas sin vergüenzas me las pagaran la próxima vez que las vea, siento la entrada tan aparatosa hermano, pero te agradezco la invitación, jejeje un gusto señorita Mana nos conocemos finalmente de forma oficial. —le sonríe como tonto, al menos al parecer del espectro.

La joven lo mira con sumo interés y lo saludo como media boba. Por supuesto que al espectro esto lo le hace nada de gracia, por lo que decidió seguirlos, porque no se fiaba de aquel joven, que parecía ser un simple y muy bobo personaje, pero sumamente poderoso por lo que quería asegurarse de que no hiciera un berrinche y los matara.

Los siguió hasta la playa, cosa que no le molesto mucho necesitaba relajarse un poco y tenía mucho que no iba a la playa, por lo que busco donde comprar algo de ropa, consiguiendo unas bermudas negra y una camisa de botones tipo surfista de color morada, un sombrero y unos lentes para ocultarse y mezclarse entre las personas. Al regresar se encuentra con que todo ellos ya estaban en sus trajes de baño, el era hombre y debía admitir que la Tehka de ese mundo le quedaba bien su traje al igual que a Mukuro y Miku, busco con la vista Mana y la encontró, pero lo siguiente que vio no le agrado nada y parecía que su sangre fue reemplazada por sus características llamas negras, al muchacho castaño usando un traje de baño dejando ver su cuerpo y a una Mana tapándose la nariz con una toalla para evitar la hemorragia.

_— ¡Ese miserable infeliz! ¿¡Como osa pervertir a mi Imouto!? —_por lo que su control de sus poderes se vio afecto y libero algo del mismo haciendo que a su alrededor se liberara un gran calor, haciendo que la arena bajo sus pies de cristalizara y empezó a caminar hacia ese sujeto hasta que.

— ¡Oye tu! ¿¡Que hace un espectro aquí!? Respóndeme o te hare sashimi con mi Yamato. —exclama el peli blanco.

_—Genial, es un creído cualquiera… —_piensa con sarcasmo—. Eso a ti no te importa Nephilim además... ¡Intento hacer lo que tú no puedes proteger a nuestra hermana de ese miserable exhibicionista de pervertirla!, pero si quieres pelea te la daré niño.

Por lo que a la velocidad de luz, lanza millones de golpes de aire caliente sin que su contraparte pudiera siquiera defenderse dejándolo fuera de combate y en suelo tirado.

—Bien a lo que vine…

—Uh eso fue efectivo, pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarlo. —dice el castaño.

Por lo que alzo una ceja para mirar que se había repuesto en tan solo un segundo y lanzo una ráfaga de ataques, por lo que Bennu solo alcanzo a usar «Aegis» para minimizar el daño y aun así tenía muchas heridas sangrantes se cerraron por sus llamas negras.

—Eres muy terco, quédate en el suelo. —le dice para volver a atacarlo, pero sin que este pudiera verlo le devuelve el golpe dejando en malas condiciones y sangrando por la boca_—. Gr, nunca pensé que pudiera devolverme el ataque y no estoy a mi 100% debo acabar con esto. —_piensa—. Je, buen ataque no me lo esperaba, pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerme y ya que, me atacaste con una de tus habilidades de devolveré él favor. —De su colgante salió su Sapuri, la cual se acoplo rápido a su portador—. Veamos qué te parece esto, «Masutima» —se creó una gran cantidad llamas se formaron a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas como proyectiles en forma de plumas negras directo a todos los órganos y terminales nerviosa importantes del oponente y lo dejaron inmóvil—.Deberías sentirte orgulloso, eres de los pocos guerrero que me han hecho poner serio en una pelea espero que sobrevivas porque no quiero matarme, pero esto se acabo "remedo de demonio" «Corona blast» —3 esferas de fuego negro cayeron encima del Nephilim quemándolo.

Bennu dejo de prestar atención al ver que estaba siendo consumido por el fulgor de sus llamas, suponiendo que todo ya había acabado se dirigió seriamente al castaña listo y dispuesto a darle su merecido, pero antes de que lo hiciera este sonrió tranquilo y volvió a señalarle su espalda

— ¡Este "arremedo de demonio" te enseñara que con un hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda no se juega! —grita para sacar una espada diferente que se volvió demoniaca y tomo la forma de un demonio.

Este en ese estado pudo superar la velocidad de reacción del espectro asestando miles de estocadas en sus puntos nervioso, causándole una parálisis y dolor indescriptible, de no ser por su entrenamiento y que se rompía huesos, tendones y quedaba más muerto que vivo a diario hubiera perdido el conocimiento al instante, por lo que cuando vio una ventana logro empezar a evadir como se le hacía posible los ataques, esperando el momento para contra atacar, mientras evadía se dio cuenta que el excesivo poder demoniaco concentrado en aquella espada era lo que inhabilitaba que sus llamas cerraran sus heridas por lo que un golpe en algún órgano pondría fin a la pelea y a su vida. Claro temporalmente luego regresaría como nuevo y lo volvería sebiche de demonio, por lo que decidió acabar aquella pelea con su máxima técnica aunque quedaría muy exhausto después de usarla.

—«Liberación del tótem final» «Llamarada solar Omega» —exclamo concentrando todo su poder en su puño que usaría como cañón.

Y el Nephilim hacia lo mismo.

—«Final Stringer.»

Pero, antes de que ambos ataques tocaron a su oponente y lograran su cometido, el castaño se interpuso entre ellos, rodeado de un aura de calor y algo de color blanco, sus ojos de un brillo plateado demostró que era superior a ambos deteniendo el feroz ataque de ambos extendiendo sus brazos y deteniendo y expulsando de simple presión de aire dejando a ambos contendientes que ya estaban exhausto fuera de combate. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a una enojada Mana regañándolos por pelearse y atacar al que ella denominaba Sayan Logan y que él no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos de ello por él, cosa que le cayó muy pesado a Bennu no quería que su hermana estuviera con alguien siendo tan joven, sin mencionar que no le agradaba la idea de que ese sujeto que podría hacer una berrinche y matarla fuera su pareja, sin mencionar que los coscorroneo se sintió como un niño regañado y aun peor ¡Fue su propia hermana menor quien lo hizo y todo por un idiota al que acaba de conocer! Y la cerecita del pastel que no quería saber nada de ellos hasta que reflexionaran sobre su actitud infantil e inmadura según ella.

_—Este infeliz, no solo la pervierte si no que la vuelve una rebelde… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo fuera más fuerte! —_Se quejo en su mente con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces ya un poco más calmada se fue a ayudar a las espíritus por algo de un Karaoke o algo así, la verdad poco le importaba solo pensaba en su entrenamiento para deshacerse de la molestia del supuesto Sayan, entonces el castaño intento razonar con ambos Shidous. Diciendo que no la vería de esa forma porque era la hermana del prepotente peli blanco y algo de que la sangre de ese sujeto corría por sus venas cosas de poco sentido la verdad, pero él era un no-muerto con el poder de destruir casi lo que sea así que… Volviendo al tema, propuso ayudarlos a que se le pase el enojo a la joven pelo azul, proponiéndole a Bennu olvidar eso y hacer sonreír a Mana.

—Bien, pero si veo que vuelves a coquetearlo nada en cualquier multiverso ni nada evitara que te convierta en cenizas. —amenaza de forma muy seria

—Okey tranquilo Bennu, que así será después de todo, todos buscamos un poco de tranquilidad, ¿Qué dices hermano cuento contigo? —le responde a Bennu y le pregunta al Sparda.

—Por más que lo odie, tu decisión es la más acertada además, acabo de recuperar a mi hermanita y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo con Mana por la inesperada visita de mi contra parte no muerta.

_— ¿Enserio? Ahora yo soy el culpable, estando o yo no aquí igual buscaría hacerle algo a ese bobo… _—piensa con fastidio.

_—Jejeje, tienes razón, pero esto no hubiera escalada a tanto si no estabas tú aquí._

Escucho Bennu en su cabeza, para que la misma voz explicara quien era y que hace ahí, por lo que a Bennu solo le hirvió mas la sangre, ese sujeto era tan poderoso solo por ser el sucesor de 3 dioses primigenios… Enserio como odia que haya personas que tienen tan fácil la vida mientras que otros se matan entrenado para que los superen.

—Genial, manos a la obras, pero ¿Qué hacemos?

—Lo más lógico es hacer algo juntos, menciono algo de un Karaoke quizás si nos unimos y cantamos algo juntos. —sugiere el espectro.

Mientras, las chicas estaban preparando todo para una noche musical con parrilla, Bennu y los demás fueron a buscar los instrumentos y en unas hora todo estaba listo, las chicas los esperaban y Mana al ver la falta de ambos pensó que no arreglaron las cosas y que no habían ido porque fue muy dura con ellos y a Logan lo acaba de conocer, pero entonces en el escenario se pudo ver a ambos peli azules en una guitarra y batería siendo Bennu en de la guitarra a Logan en el bajo cosa que la hizo poner feliz, para que el joven espectro comenzara a canta Ashes remain Right here now y como estaba de ánimo y ver feliz a su hermana cambio a algo un poco diferente siendo esta vez de Starset My demons, siendo seguido por un ritmo más tropical cantado por el Sparda, luego otra canción del Nephilim, fue el turno de Logan quien canto 2 canciones, siendo una melancólica para dejarle claro a Mana que no suyo no podía ser.

Después de eso, todo fue muy ameno comida, risas diversión todo normal y Bennu se sentía tranquilo en aquella situación, realmente le ayudo a bajar su estrés, pero la paz se fue por el caño cuando.

—Bennu/Shidou de Bennu/Bennu-san. —4 chicas visibles y una quinta oculta en la sombra de una de ellas.

Siendo las representante de Hades: Pandora, la representante de Odín: Hilda, las diosas: Athena y Artemisa y en la sombra Jessica de Vehemont que no se quedaría atrás.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes, aquí? —pregunto incrédulo de que lo hayan encontrado y más aun que los hayan buscado.

—Obvio, vengo a buscar te/a Bennu/Bennu-san/ mi Bennu. —Dicen las 4 al mismo tiempo— ¡Dejen de copiarme! —exigen todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Conoces a esas locas? —pregunta el Sayan para recibir un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuestas.

—Que lindas me pregunto si… —dice Miku en sus ideas y fantasías Yuri.

Mientras Mana veía esto divertida.

— ¿Cuál de ellas es mi Nee-sama, Bennu-Niisama? —cuestiona una divertido y burlona Mana.

Esto hizo que el espectro tuviera algo de pena, pensar que ellas lo buscaban y para colmo afirmaban ser algo y en frente de su hermana alterna la cual no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar si alguna de ellas era su novia o quizás prometida. Esto le causo gracia a el Sparda e hizo que Bennu por poco lo cocinara, pero todo se detuvo excepto el y Logan y abrió un portal a su mundo, exactamente en los campo elíseos.

— ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste y que pretendes? —dijo mientras se mantenía a la defensiva no confiaba en el Sayan.

—Vamos amigo, solo relájate un poco que solo te quiero ayudar, yo detuve el tiempo momentáneamente para evitarte el lio de tener que lidiar con tus singulares acosadoras y este portal, te llevara a unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras a este mundo, por lo que será como si nunca hubiera venido, así que no te preocupes solo Mana, Vergil sus chicas y yo sabremos de esto, por lo que es tu mejor oportunidad para salir bien librado de esta prometo despedirte de Mana y los demás. Así que cuídate y espero que nos reencontremos en una mejor situación. —le dice de forma sincera y con una sonrisa.

Al ver que no existía malicia o doble intención relajo sus músculos y tomo aire, al parecer había ganado un amigo y aliado en este singular dios tonto.

—Bien, tu ganas Sayan bobo, pero maten tu distancia de cualquier Mana o sufrirás mi ira. —Amenazo de nuevo de forma seria, pero sin intención asesina esta vez—. Pero, te agradezco esto, espero que podamos un día tomarnos un frías pasarla como simples compinches en una buena fiesta, ya que te debo una y no veo mejor forma que con una buena fiesta y frías y una posible resaca.

Ante eso, el Sayan solo asiente feliz al parecer logro un avance con Bennu, este se fue a los campos elíseos y fue a buscar Mana y Perséfone se paso el resto del día compartiendo con ellas.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, hasta aquí este curioso y inusual capítulo que les aseguro que pueden haber más de este tipo, espero que les allá gustado y para entender un poco los acontecimientos de aquí deben pasarse por el perfil de SilverSlike en Wattpad un buen amigo mío, donde encontraran sus 2 historias que están entrelazadas entre sí y al mismo tiempo con este capítulo entre otros que pueden venir más adelante, sin más que agregar me despido Sayonara Minna-san.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 8: Investigación intensiva.**

Después de regresar de su curiosa incursión del mundo alterno, Bennu se encontró con su madre adoptiva y hermana menor, ya solas porque las 2 perseguidoras no les quedo de otra que seguir con sus labores en el Hades.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar… Sochi ¿Ya pensaste en donde se quedara Mana?

—La verdad, no supongo que se puede quedar en mi cuarto.

—Supongo que es la mejor opción… Bueno, lo veré mañana descansen.

Cuando la diosa del inframundo se fue, Bennu sintió una mirada algo molesta en su espalda al voltear se encontró con una Mana con los brazos cruzados y mirada acusadora.

—Bien, Nii-sama hora de charlar a solas quiero una explicación del porque, esas 2 en especial Jessica dice ser tu novia. —dijo mirándolo algo molesta y frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

— ¿Solo por eso me miras así? Antes las cosas eran peores… —pero fue interrumpido por un jalón de oreja de la pequeña Mana— Suéltame, eso duele.

—Lo sé, pero ¿A qué te refieres con antes era peor?

— ¿Eh? Por lo de salvar a las espíritus sellando su poder con… ¡Auch! ¡Takamiya Mana! —dice mas enojado al sentir que lo volvió a jalar con mayor fuerza.

—Así, ya me acorde ese último jalón fue por andarte de don Juan… —dijo hasta que sintió la mirada de su hermano que la intimido.

—Tú te lo buscaste, Mana. —dijo para hacer uso de su temible virus-T.

Por lo que Shidou procedió a castigar a su hermana por los siguientes 10 minutos con cosquillas, y los espectros que pasaban vieron eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero no te atreverían a decir o burlarse porque sabían más que bien que eso significa una paliza segura.

— ¿Suficiente?

—No más… por favor. —Dijo recuperando el aliento—. Pero aun me debes una explicación.

—Te lo pondré fácil, ellas gustan de mí y contigo aquí, seguro querrán acercarse a ti para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, seguro viste la tensa relación que llevan por esa competencia que tienen por ver a quien estará conmigo.

—Sí, ya lo vi…

—Bueno, sígueme dormirás en la cama, mientras yo dormiré en el sofá.

La joven solo asiente a las palabras de su hermano y ambos se van a la habitación de este, caminando por los caminos hasta llegar a los campo elíseos donde fueron a lo que parecía ser una edificación tipo departamentos de estudio de paredes blancas, donde vio por los pasillo de paredes también blancas puerta con placas de color dorado que tenían el nombre de diferentes personas, que ella suponía que serian sus ocupantes, hasta que llegando a una que tenía en la placa escrito Bennu.

Al entrar, vio que era una habitación sencilla aunque algo grande de paredes azul oscuro, un candelabro blanco, en la parte central una cama de tamaño King inusualmente al lado derecho de esta una peinadora, al frente de la misma cama unas puerta que suponía eran un closet, de lado izquierdo un poco más al fondo un sofá algo grande y justo al frente otra puerta.

—Bien, Mana será mejor que te des un baño es la puerta al frente del sofá, adentro encontraras una muda de ropa que Perséfone-sama mando a buscar a tu apartamento.

—Está bien.

Mana entro con calma al baño que también era sencillo, cerámica de color blanco, de lado izquierdo estaba el lava manos y el inodoro, justo en frente estaba una ducha lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se baña con calma, del lado derecho había un pequeño estante y al lado de ese él toallero con una de color blanco pulcro, se dirigió al estante que abrió y vio su ropa, junto a otras toallas igual de limpias.

—_Está bastante bien este lugar, si fuera un poco mas grande como un departamento sería posible vivir cómodamente con Nii-sama. _

Solo se quito la ropa y se metió al baño.

Mientras, Shidou estaba en su peinadora sacando algo de ropa, además de lo que parecía ser un ungüento, para escuchar como tocan a su puerta.

— _¿Quién será? —_piensa para ir a abrir—. Eres tú, Pandora ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Bueno, quiero saber que te trajo de regreso y saber si podíamos ir a comer algo.

—Lo siento, ya comí con Perséfone-sama y Mana sobre tu pregunta, ella no está segura en el mundo humano unos sujetos buscaron pelea conmigo y parecieron mostrar interés en atacar a aquellos que son importantes para mí, no la puedo dejar sola.

—Ya veo, ¿Dónde se quedara?

—Aquí conmigo, si es todo discúlpame tengo que terminar de… —pero fue interrumpido por Pandora quien lo beso de improvisto— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Escuche de Hades-sama que esa, insoportable de Vehemont también lo hizo no me quedare atrás. —le dice mirándolo con cierto enojo.

—Okey, pero no me veas así ella me tomo por sorpresa igual que tu ahora mismo.

La joven no les presta mucha atención y lo vuelve a besar.

—Dije que no me quedare atrás y debo recordarte que tienes una cita pendiente conmigo y espero que cumplas con tu palabra, hasta luego. —dice para retirarse igual que la espectro meneando ligeramente las caderas.

—Estas mujeres si son problemáticas… —dice para cerrar la puerta y voltearse para encontrarse con una ligeramente enojada Mana_—. Además, también tengo una Imouto algo enojona y problemática._

—Explícate…

—Me beso por sorpresa. —responde sin darle mucha importancia para irse a bañar y a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano fiel a su costumbre, pero no fue a entrena salió del inframundo a fue a la casa de su amigo Tonomachi Hiroto.

—Ah… ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? —Decía algo cansado el caballero de fénix para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su amigo el espectro— ¡Bennu! Me alegra verte te busque después de regresar del santuario, pero…

—Tonomachi, por favor no empieces a hacer preguntas vengo porque necesito un favor muy importante ¿Aun tienes pendrive libres de más de 1tb?

— ¿¡eh!? ¿¡A eso vienes!?

—Tonomachi, esto es importante como mi amigo te pido ayuda no tengo muchas opciones además, las tiendas todavía no abren…

—Bueno, supongo que debo tener uno que otro por ahí, espera un poco. —le responde para irse a buscar y regresar a los 25 minutos—. Aquí esta unas 16tb.

—Gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, después iremos a comer y hablar un buen rato. —le dice para irse.

—Ese espectro, se ha vuelto muy misterioso solo espero que no se meta en un gran lio.

A los segundos en una ciudad vecina, específicamente en la sede de DEM industries, el espectro llego y cerró los ojos para sentir las presencias del lugar.

—Ahí estas, perfecto. —dijo en voz baja.

Dentro de las instalaciones, en lo que parecía ser una oficina de gran tamaño en uno de los últimos pisos del gran edificio, se encontraba Isaac Wetscott, Ellen Mathers y Artemisa Ashcroft intentando analizar el video del encuentro con Bennu, sin tener mucho éxito realmente.

—No lo entiendo. —dice una frustrada Ellen.

— ¿No entiendes que, Ellen? —pregunta Isaac sin dejar de mirar la pantalla analizando.

—No entiendo cómo nos gano sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y tampoco entiendo porque seguimos viendo este video si no proporciona información útil. —se queja la mujer.

Quien se cayó al ver la mirada del único hombre de la oficina, era una mirada afilada que denotaba clara insatisfacción.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, Ellen. —Dijo para poner sus manos entrelazadas en su labio superior—. Pero, tampoco puedo creer que parece que no tienes interés en saber cómo perdiste, no puedo creer que lo hiciera ¿No eres la maga más fuerte de la humanidad y Artemisa la segunda? Entonces, no entiendo como perdieron con un muchacho que solo tiene posiblemente 20 años sin esfuerzo y no pareces dispuesta a mejorar.

—Wetscott-sama puedo entender sus preocupaciones, pero llevamos un buen tiempo mirando la cinta y poco hemos podido sacar de ella. —dice Artemisa interviniendo.

—No quiero excusas, quiero resultados… Ahora quiero saber donde esta ese muchacho…

Entonces un agujero totalmente circular se abrió en la ventana y de el entro Bennu.

—No deberías ser tan duro con ellas Isaac, simplemente están fuera de su liga. —dice de forma casual acercándose a ellos.

Ellen y Artemisa activan sus Unit-Cr, parecían dispuestas a volver a enfrentarlo.

—Hablando del mismo demonio. —dice mirándolo con algo de enojo, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo—. Entonces… ¿Qué te traer por aquí? ¿Estás interesado en la oferta de la última vez?

—Para nada. —responde de forma simple—. Vengo aquí con una simple petición que me des acceso a las cámaras que tienes en ciudad Tenguu hay algo que quiero verificar.

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

—Conservar tu patética existencia, claro está. —dijo para que varias espadas y dagas aparecieran justo en los puntos vitales de Isaac y las Wizard.

—Veo que puedes ser muy persuasivo si realmente lo deseas… Pero, me temo que no caeremos en este juego el grupo de Wizard que mandamos a matar a tu hermana nos dijo que experimentaron algo como esto y que solo fue una ilusión.

—Ara, ara ¿Qué dilema? —Dice moviéndose de forma casual por la oficina—. Supongo que tendré que demostrar que hablo enserio. —chasqueado los dedos para que una se moviera rápidamente al brazo de Isaac y lo atraviesa como si fuera mantequilla.

— ¡Ahhh! —grito de dolor al sentir que fue atravesado y quemado.

Para las Wizard fue la provocación ambas se lanzaron a él, pero poco consiguieron el joven las evadió y desarmo en un parpadeo ya no tenían las espadas laser.

—Ah, creo que ya habían intentado pelear conmigo y de nada les sirvió ¿No? No pierdan su tiempo. Ahora Isaac ¿Cuál es tu respuestas?

—No lo haré. —responde de forma tajante con una mirada de enojo.

—Hm, que conste que yo quería evitar lastimar a alguien y los problemas. —responde alzando los hombros sin darle importancia.

Se movió a una velocidad que no pudieron verlo y apareció justo al frente de Isaac, coloco su mano en la cabeza de este y la arranco, luego como si no se la hubiera arrancado estaba justo al frente, lo mutilo con una guadaña y así siguió y siguió Isaac Wetscott contemplo muchas veces su muerte de diferentes formas, pero… Todo no era más que una poderosa ilusión, que incluso era capaz de hacer sentir dolor a su víctima fuera de la ilusión Ellen y Artemisa miraron como Bennu solo puso su mano envuelta en energía morada en la cabeza de Wetscott y este comenzó a gritar de forma horrible, Artemisa se iba a ir a atacarlo, pero Ellen la detuvo poniendo su brazo al frente de ella.

—No Artemisa, sería tonto intentar detenerlo no tenemos la fuerza. Odio admitirlo, pero no somos más que moscas ante él.

—Una verdadera lástima que una mujer tan bella como usted se considere una forma de vida tan… efímera y hasta miserable, Ellen. —Le dice mirándola con sinceridad—. Me temo que él no me dejo opción ¿Puedo pedirte a ti el acceso?

—Sí, pero deja de lastimar a Ike, espero que no quede paralitico o muerto, es todo lo que pido a cambio… —dice mirándolo con una mirada de suplica.

—Me parece justo, acepto. —dice al mirar la suplica en la mirada de la mujer y la energía de su mano cambio a una blanca pura y la retiro de la cabeza de Isaac.

Ellen ordeno a Artemisa llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo revisaran mientras Ellen llevaba al joven a la computadora y le daba el acceso, lo cual no tardo mucho, Shidou conecto el pendrive proporcionado por Tonomachi busco el día y la ubicación y empezó a transferir los videos.

—No lo entiendo. —menciona al aire el joven, Ellen no le responde—. No entiendo porque sigues aquí, en DEM puedo ver claramente que no es fácil estar aquí.

— ¿Tu qué vas a saber? —le responde fría.

—Más de lo que crees, estuve lejos de mi hermana tan solo 3 años y la extrañe y me causo un gran preocupación por ella, lo mismo deben sentir Karen-san.

—No la menciones frente a mí. —ahora lo miro a las ojos con cierta rabia.

—Dices eso, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa… Déjame adivinar, un amor no correspondido, ambas por el mismo hombre y una se fue y la otra se quedo. —Ellen abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa era como si supiera de ella, cosa que era relativamente cierta, penetrar en su mente no era algo muy difícil para Shidou—. Pero, puedo ver en tus ojos que la extrañas a pesar de todo quieres estar a su lado y apoyarla, no quieres que sean enemigas.

Ellen podía sentir que estaba siendo leída como a un libro abierto de par en par, todo lo que decía era cierto, pero eran cosas que guardaba solo para sí misma.

—Se me dificulta pensar el porqué aun estas en DEM y no en Ratatorks, pero eso es cosa tuya no mía. —le dice para fijarse en cómo va los videos—. Aunque, nada de esto es tu culpa…

— ¿Qué dices…?

—Sí, esto es culpa de la ambición de Isaac y del primer espíritu, la verdadera calamidad del mundo. —Le dice apretando su puño derecho, Ellen miro esto incrédula—. Phamton o mejor dicho Murasame Reine, ella es la calamidad que ha azotado nuestro mundo y a nuestras vidas, sin ella no existirían los espíritus lo que significa que en primer lugar, no hubiéramos sido enemigos nunca. Yo seguiría viviendo tranquilamente mi vida, tu y Karen serian hermanas y nada más no estarían en bando opuestos, lo espíritus nunca hubieran sido espíritus y nunca hubieran sufrido lo que sufrieron. —la imagen de la mangaka llego a su mente, cuando llego al inframundo investigo de ella y de todo lo que paso, por eso le tiene resentimiento a Isaac—. Mana y Kurumi nunca hubieran estando en ese estado que nada les importa en la vida, no verían la vida como si no fuera nada. Probablemente nunca me hubiera separado de Mana y hubiéramos sido adoptados juntos por los Itsuka… Tantas cosas podrían ser diferentes si esa miserable nunca hubiera existido…

Ellen quien lo veía todo desde el cristal del espectro, entendía lo que decía siempre me mostraba estoica, pero aunque sea un poco en lo más profundo de su alma siempre ha sentido remordimiento, le gustaría decirle parte de la verdad, que ella si era en parte responsable de todo, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad y a hablar de su vida con su enemigo.

—Todo está listo… Gracias por colaborar Ellen-san, espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar ninguno apunte hacia el otro. Solo diré una última cosa, que vaya que es un desperdicio que estuvieras junto a Isaac tanto tiempo. —le dice para que ella haga una cara de no entender—. No entiendo como teniendo a una mujer tan bella, trabajadora y fuerte a su lado seguía en esto, la verdad es un desperdicio ese tonto en vez de buscar espíritus y sus poderes debería haberse fijado en que estabas a su lado y que tu, vales más que cualquier espíritu y poder que puede obtener que la verdadera felicidad no se trata de dinero y poder, es estar junto a aquellos que aprecias y veo que solo te has quedado junto a él por eso, lo aprecias y crees que es el único que nunca te abandono. Sayonara. —dice para tomar su mano derecha y plantar un pequeño beso en ella, tomar el pendrive y irse.

La rubia se quedo sin palabras, incluso había mostrado el gesto de agradecerle y expresar el deseo de no encontrarse como enemigos, cosa absurda a su parecer, pero era mejor que tener que enfrentarlo después de ver como había cambiado y su nueva actitud, era un gran contraste y aun así se mostraba que aun era noble las dejo a ella y a Artemisa en un hotel no las dejo tiradas en la calle como se lo hubiera esperado en primera instancia, ahora se mostraba caballeroso y intento verlo todo desde su punto de vista eso junto a que la pudo leer como un libro, fue totalmente inesperado era raro, pero Ike nunca fue así con ello todo era su ambición por el poder de los espíritus aunque nunca lo admitiría ella antes pensó que el dejaría esa ambición y que ellos podrían formar una familia juntos, después de todo para ella él era la única familia que no la abandono. Sin embargo, eso nunca paso nunca abandono su ambición de cierta manera eso creaba un hueco en su corazón ¿Acaso no era atractiva? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? Incluso teniendo cientos de propuestas de citas, que era una mujer bastante cotizada él nunca mostro un verdadero interés… Y ahora, ese muchacho aparece de nuevo y le dice eso en su corazón se había sembrado la semilla de la duda de si había elegido correctamente todo es tiempo.

Con el joven, ahora necesitaba más información necesitaba comprar una computadora para poder divisar de forma correcta los videos, pero antes debía seguir recolectado información de las otras 2 organizaciones, su siguiente objetivo Ratatorks.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logro colarse a la nave, ser más veloz que la misma luz era beneficioso podía moverse sin que pudiera verlo como un sombra, decidió que debía encontrar a alguien a quien alejarlo y hacerlo cooperar y todo parecía darse para que ese alguien fuera el segundo al mando de la aeronave que se alejo y entro en una sala de conferencia que usualmente solo usaba Kotori…

—Ah, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir asechando? —pregunto con cierto fastidio el rubio.

—Hm, quizás debí ser más sutil o ser más veloz… Es bueno volver a verte Kannatsuki-san. —el espectro salió de una de las sombras de aquella sala.

—Shidou-kun, me sorprende volver a verte entonces la hipótesis de la comandante es errada.

—No sé cual sea esa hipótesis, pero no es que me importe.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae al fraxinus ahora?

—Muy simple, quiero acceso a las cámaras hay algo que quiero confirmar.

—Ya veo, seguro tiene que ver con aquellos sujetos con las que peleaste.

—Es muy perceptivo, entonces ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

—Tengo que consultar con la comandante, seguro te deja que consideras hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de hablar con ella. —responde para aparecer detrás de él—. La verdad, preferiría evitar complicaciones de tener que persuadirlo con algún método poco amable, por favor no me obligues a hacerle eso a alguien que considere un compañero y a alguien a quien llegue a admirar por sus capacidades…

Kannatsuki estaba impresionado no había visto cuando se movió y hablaba de forma tan solemne y a él le parecía que no mentía.

—Supongo que no me queda opción, no creo poder retenerte y mucho menos derrotarte… Pero, te pediré una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me respondas porque no regresas con nosotros.

— ¿Kannatsuki-san, usted volvería a un lugar donde no es más que algo desechable? O ¿Usted volvería con aquellos que solo lo olvidaron y aun peor, olvidaron y dejaron a su suerte a quien usted más quiere?

Las palabras de Shidou fueron tan contundentes que lo sorprendieron.

—Yo… entiendo lo que dices, tenemos que ir al puente por la información.

—Entiendo, pero intenta algo y créeme que lo que pasara será muy poco agradable.

Ambos hombres salen hacia el puente, al llegar la sorpresa al ver a Kannatsuki acompañado de alguien que según ellos no conocían, pero se les hacia conocido, hasta que miraron la pantalla de nuevo, estaban analizando el video de la batalla que sostuvo el mismo Shidou contra los sujetos que lo atacaron.

—No puede… —murmura toda la tripulación.

—Me temo que sí, y estamos bajo amenaza así que agradecería que ninguno intentara nada, ya vieron de lo que es capaz. —menciona Kannatsuki.

— ¿Qué está diciendo vice-comandante? —pregunta mal matrimonio Kawagoe.

— ¿Dónde quedo su lealtad a la comandante? —acusa muñeca de paja Shiizaki.

— ¿Podrían no hacer tanto ruido? —pregunta el espectro para dejar salir su instinto asesino y todos se callaran—. Mucho mejor, es bueno volver a verlos a todos en plena salud después de 3 años… Como pueden sentir, estoy un poco apurado y no tolerare tonterías agradezco su colaboración así no tendré que lastimar a nadie, la verdad no me gustaría hacerle daño a aquellos que me apoyaron en mi travesía para enamorar a la espíritus, creo que nunca se los agradecí como debería, por esa razón. —el instinto se dejo de sentir y pequeñas y valiosas joyas aparecieron en las consolas de cada uno—. Eso no es un soborno es mi manera de agradecerles su ayuda. Ahora, Kannatsuki-san por favor pase los archivos de videos que tengan de la ciudad a este drive.

Kannatsuki solo hizo lo que se le pidió, mientras todos se quedaban callados mirando al joven que estaba junto al rubio, por su parte muñeca de paja se sorprendió del cambio que sufrió y pensó que le había caído bastante bien…

—Listo. —responde Kannatsuki pasándole el drive.

—Como era de esperarse de ustedes, tienen mejor tecnología que DEM, espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar sea en mejores condiciones, me disculpo por mi rudeza, pero no quiero tener que lidias con los espíritus, me retiro. —les dijo para irse en sus características llamas negras, sorprendiendo aun mas a los presentes.

—Eso fue muy peligroso. —menciona Kannatsuki relajando sus músculos.

De nuevo con el joven espectro, ya estaba caminando de forma tranquila por la ciudad, notando que aun faltaba para que abrieran las tiendas siendo 7:30 AM, decidió que buscaría una última fuente y como estaba algo aburrido cambiara la táctica, simplemente llego y derroto a los guardias y entro de forma tranquila, pero aun con sigilo intentando que no se formara un alboroto y para evitarse problemas, simplemente busco a algún soldado de alto grado para meterse un poco con su mente obteniendo sus códigos de acceso y viendo que en este caso no era necesario ningún tipo de seguridad extra como huella dactilar o se que se debería mostrar la retina simplemente se fue directo a la computadora y empezó a buscar los archivos.

—_Esto lo vuelve todo más sencilla que con Ratatorks y DEM. —_piensa con tranquilidad el espectro.

Pero para su suerte, una mujer se cabello negro y ojos del mismo color llego a donde este se encontraba buscando hábilmente los datos, pero al ver que este no tenía ningún tipo de identificación a la vista y que tampoco llevaba algún uniforme esta sospecho y saco un una pistola tipo magnum calibro 38 y le apunto a la nuca.

—Alto ahí. —dijo poniendo directamente en la nunca.

—Hm, no creo que esta sea forma de saludar, ¿No cree señorita? —le responde para comenzar a bajar los datos.

—No me vengas con esa, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me temo que eso es clasificado, ahora ¿Tendría la amabilidad de quitar esa arma de mi cabeza?

—Sí como no, luego nos vamos a un restaurante y nos sentamos a conversar como amigos. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Suena como una oferta tentadora, me la creería y aceptaría si hablara enserio, pero como usted parece no querer ceder…

En tan solo una fracción de segundo se quito de la mira de la mujer y tomo la muñeca de la mujer con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le quito el arma.

—Estas cosas son peligrosas y más si son de este tipo, podrías lastimarte al intentar disparar una de estas. —le dice mirando el arma.

La mujer solo arruga el rostro de rabia y disgusto porque no pudo ver cómo ni cuándo se movió, intento hacerle una maniobra para quitarle el arma, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y moviendo la mano hacia el suelo para que el arma callera, pero… no pudo ni mover un milímetro la mano del joven.

—Hm, una maniobra bastante bien hecha debo de admitir, pero eso es inútil contra mí, una lástima que sea tan persistente aunque es una cualidad admirable y que es destacable en una joven y hermosa mujer, pero tendré que dejarla inconsciente…

Pero este es detenido por una voz y un golpe que le dieron en la cabeza.

—Nii-sama ¿Qué crees que haces? —dice Mana con cara de pocos amigos y con su Unit-CR joumanger activa.

—Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Mira, no importa solo sal de aquí y te veré haya en unos minutos. —le responde.

— ¿Takamiya Mana? ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta incrédula al ver a los 2 peli azules.

—Es bueno verla capitana, tranquila yo hare entrar en razón al tosco de mi hermano. Ahora, mejor suéltala y disculpe Nii-sama.

— ¿Hermano?

—Puf, ni de chiste ella me apunto con una Magnum calibre 38.

— ¿Acaso eso bastaría para hacerte una mísera herida? —le pregunta con obviedad y fastidio.

—Aun así…

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Te disculpas con capitana ahora!

—Tsk, está bien lo siento. —dijo soltando a la pelinegra.

—Eso no fue nada sincero. —dice Mana aun enojada.

Entonces la puerta se vuelve a abrir, pero de forma estrepitosa y entra una joven de pelo castaño y cuerpo pequeño.

— ¡Capitana ahí 2 intrusos…! —exclama preocupada hasta que vio a los peli azules y a la mujer de de pelo negro y viendo que estaban solos pues—. ¿Es su novio capitana?

— ¿¡Que!? ¿De dónde sacas eso Mikie? —dice mirando de forma incrédula a la castaña.

Mana parecía formular alguna idea en su mente, mientras a Bennu lo le agradaba ver a su hermanita con esa cara por alguna razón la imagino con unos cachos rojos, a las y una cola con una punta triangular…

—Pues, como los veo aquí solos… Bueno casi, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo regresaste Mana-san? Y ¿Guardas relación con él?

—Es bueno verte, Okamine-san. —Por alguna razón a Bennu se le vino la imagen de su profesora Okamine Tamae y se pregunto si a la final consiguió pareja—. Pues, digamos que solo vengo de paso y sí, es mi Nii-sama.

—Eso explica el parecido… —dijo golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

Entonces, la computadora emitió un sonido y Bennu guardo rápidamente el drive.

— ¡Oye dame eso! —exclama la capitana.

—Olvídalo. —responde con tranquilidad.

— ¡Que me lo des es una orden! —exclama intentando alcanzar sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le pregunta manteniendo la distancia de ella.

—Jajaja. —se ríen las 2 chicas por la escena, haciendo que la capitana se sonrojada y el joven las mirara con indiferencia.

— ¿¡Que les da risa a ustedes 2!? —las golpea en la cabeza.

—Jajaja. —esta vez fue el turno de Bennu.

—Oye no deberías reírte de que me golpeen, eres mi hermano mayor y tu deber es protegerme. —se queja Mana.

—Hm quizás sea así, pero no voy a hacer nada cuando te lo mereces, ahora nos vamos que seguro nos están esperando.

—Mejor dicho a ti, Okaa-sama no estaba feliz de que te fueras solo tan temprano. A cierto, debes tener una cita con la capitana para que te disculpes.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta Mikie y Ryouko.

—A no, no me vengas con esa Takamiya Mana. —le dice serio.

—Seguro Okaa-sama me apoya cuando le diga que amenazaste a una chica y lo tengo en video. —le dice Mana sacando su teléfono.

El joven sintió que un enorme peso le cayó en la espalda, a Perséfone realmente no le agradaría saber eso…

— ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no aceptare esto! —exclama una enojada capitana que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

—Ella ira y aceptara con gusto. —se mete Mikie.

— ¡No te metas Mikie! —exclama Ryouko.

—Vamos capitana, no se ponga así además, debe admitir que tampoco esta tan mal y es hermano de Mana-san puede ser parte de alguna organización y puede tener contactos. Sin mencionar que tiene mucho tiempo sin tener citas. —le susurra al oído.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

—Puedo ver que aunque sea le interesa, después de todo está armando un gran alboroto solo por salir con él… —dice algo divertida.

La mujer estaba que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza y para colmo lo último lo escucho el par de peli azules y esto causo que se quedara muda.

—Pues no se diga más, saldrán mañana a las 11:30 en la plaza de ciudad tenguu en la fuente. —dice Mana feliz.

—Nosotros somos los que debemos tomar esa decisión y creo que ambos estamos en el mismo canal de no querer. —dice serio el peli azul.

Pero la mujer se lo estaba pensando, de alguna forma le atrae su apariencia, parece ser alguien fuerte y con carácter cosas que ella busca en cualquier chico para salir… Y la verdad, era más por pena de que la estén metiendo casi que un una cita a ciegas, era muy bochornoso.

—No, no te puedes negar solo mira la cara de la capitana parece que se desilusiono un poco… Además, una vez le diga a Okaa-sama estarás en problemas y te obligara, así que no veremos en casa. —dice para irse muy rápido.

—Imouto problemática, si crees que te dejare escapar estas muy equivocada. —dice enojado para ir tras ella.

En ese momento solo se quedaron las 2 miembros del AST, Mikie parecía feliz le había concertado una cita a su capitana con alguien que podía suponer que era bueno, sino bueno le pediría a Mana y a la madre de ellos que lo acomodara aunque sea a los golpes, aunque… Hubiera sido mejor idea que hubiera sido con su prima Tamae quien si tiene problemas para conseguir pareja. Bueno si no se da con la capitana puede intentar con su prima, pensó feliz.

Kasukabe Ryouko, solo estaba parada y fría estaba que no se creía la escena que había montado con su subordinada frente a otros… Aunque una de esas personas formo parte de su escuadrón en el pasado.

—Bueno capitana, tenemos muchos que hacer hoy iremos de compras para que se pueda arreglar bien para su cita. —dice feliz Mikie.

Y vio como ella pareció enviar un mensaje y supuso que era para todo el escuadrón, bajo la cabeza rendida sabia que ahora que todo el equipo, ella sabia que no se escaparía ir de compras y que de seguro harían que se quedara en casa de algunas de ellas para asegurarse de que se vistiera bien y fuera a su cita…

**Continuara…**

Hola a todos y todas, espero que les gustara este capítulo de tópico algo cómico y el siguiente seguirá este tópico un poco, aunque no se dejara fuera la aparición de aquellos guerreros que querían pelear con Bennu y los que se vieron la seria de anime completa me imagino que ya sabrán quienes son, pero aun queda una incógnita ¿De quién hablaba ellos? Pues se descubrirá dentro de no mucho espero. En fin, nos leeremos en otra ocasión Sayonara.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 9: Cita forzada.**

Shidou había salido a detener a su hermana menor de decirle sobre lo que hizo a Perséfone y para su mala suerte se encontró con esta y Deméter en la entrada al Hades.

—Perséfone-sama, Perséfone-sama. —intenta llamar su atención.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Imouto-chan? —apareció justo en frente de ella Bennu.

Ante el alboroto formado por ambos jóvenes, pues la diosa de la agricultura mira aquella situación con curiosidad.

— ¿Imouto-chan…? —pregunta acercándose a ellos con Perséfone a su lado.

—Kaa-san, ella es Takamiya Mana-chan la hermana biológica de Shidou.

—Hm… ¿Eso significa que ella también?

—Quizás en algún futuro no muy lejano. Ahora ustedes 2 ¿A qué se debe este alboroto?

—La verdad no es nada, solo que Mana pensó que podría escapar de mi era un pequeño juego. —responde de forma rápida y quitándole el gusto temporalmente a Mana.

Deméter quien había visto esta clase de situaciones antes muy seguidas en el Olimpo sospecha un poco del joven y se acerca a Mana.

— ¿Tu qué dices pequeña? Eso es verdad.

—…. —Mana intenta, pero no puede hablar.

Perséfone mira eso extrañada y Deméter quien ya sabía que pasaba solo le devuelve el sentido para fastidio y algo de temor de Bennu. Pues antes de que Mana hablara su hermano intento huir para evitarse problemas, pero su "Abuela" no se lo permitió y apenas termino de hablar…

—Shidou cómo pudiste hacer eso. —le reclama la diosa.

—Ella intento atacarme.

—Esa no es razón es una dama además, eres un espectro y te mueves mas allá de la velocidad de la luz pudiste evitar cualquier daño… Espero que te prepares porque iremos de compras, espero que te comportes y te disculpes adecuadamente con la amiga de Mana. —le recrimina.

—No y ella estaba tan recia o más que yo a esa ideas.

Perséfone solo miro a Mana quien negó con la cabeza diciendo que mentía.

—Mejor deja de intentar salvarte de esta, porque dudo que lo logres Shidou mejor haz lo que dice tu madre. —le dice Deméter.

Y para su suerte entonces llega Hades quien estaba buscando a Perséfone.

—Hm, supongo que debe ya ser el momento en el que debes volver a Olimpo, Perséfone.

—Estas en lo correcto, ¿Me ayudas? Este jovencito no quiere hacer caso.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora…? —Pregunto ligeramente fastidiado, para que cuenten todo lo sucedido—. Bennu mejor haz lo que te dice Perséfone créeme que no ganaras esta discusión además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser tener una cita?

Al escuchar eso el joven espectro se convirtió por un momento en roca y Perséfone se encargo de llevarse a su "Hijo" junto a Mana y Deméter para comprar ropa adecuada.

Mientras, en la base de AST…

Se puede ver a una joven mujer de cabello negro que parecía estar en una misión de infiltración y estaba ya en la salida.

—_Bien, solo debo salir de aquí… —_piensa.

Pero, justo entonces es derribada por un grupo de jóvenes que eran lideradas por Okamine Mikie.

— ¡Taichou no se escapara! —exclama una ligeramente enojada Mikie.

— ¡Deténganse! No piensa ir a una supuesta "cita" con alguien a quien apenas conozco. —sentencia.

—Taichou, debe relajarse no es mala idea que vaya además, es hermano de Mana-san seguro es un buen sujeto.

—Ya hable, no pienso ir. —sentencia.

— ¿No será inseguridad? —Dijo Mikie, haciendo que la mujer tragara ligeramente y su cara se llenare ligeramente de sudor—. Taichou no tiene porque avergonzarse, creo que sería natural usted ya tiene… ¿Mas de 40 creo? Seguro tiene inseguridad de salir con alguien de nuevo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Tengo apenas 30! ¿¡Sabes!?

—La edad supongo que poco importa, supongo que mejor voy a salir yo con él, la verdad no sea tan mal es bastante atractivo a mi parecer y seguro que no le interesaría una anciana como usted.

— ¡No soy ninguna anciana! Si quisiera podría poner a ese muchacho a mis pies.

—Jo, si tan seguro vaya mañana y demuéstrelo.

— ¡Es un hecho! —exclama para darse cuenta que fue manipulada psicológicamente por su subordinada_— ¿Cómo me deje manipular una joven de 17 años…?_

—Bien, ya la escucharon chicas vamos con ella ayudarla para que esté lista para mañana y como medida de seguridad, se quedara con nosotras creo que será en la casa de mi prima.

— ¡Oh! —apoyan todas levantando sus puños.

—_Ya se firmo mi acta de defunción. —_piensa ya resignada.

Con Bennu unos 25 minutos después.

El joven espectro de mala gana estaba con las 3 mujeres en una tienda y Perséfone junto con Deméter escogiendo ropa, la diosa de la agricultura escogía tonos claros y mucho verde, por parte de Perséfone escogía ropa de tonos oscuros, negro, morado y otros tonos como blanco o rojo… Estuvieron en eso como 16 minutos con Shidou probándose la roba quedando en una camisa ¾ de color negro con detalles de morado y rojo en el pecho y en las mangas cuando no estaban recogidas, unos pantalones azul tipo bluejeans.

— ¿Sucede algo hija? —pregunta Deméter.

—Es solo que es la primera vez que tengo un momento como este… Y creo que es un poco injusto no comprarle nada a Mana.

—Creo que tienes razón, me recordara a cuando estabas pequeña.

Mana que estaba tranquila y feliz, bueno hasta que escucho eso de las 2 mujeres que cuando estaban por voltearse le pareció que sus ojos eran rojos, esto le causo un horrible deja Vú cuando estuvo con Miku y Natsumi comprando ropa, por lo que huyo despavorida lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Eh? Sochi ¿Dónde se metió tu hermana?

—Hm, no sé donde se metió estaba metido en mis pensamientos ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Hay Sochi, espero que no estés así mañana en tu cita, es porque pensaba en comprarle algo de ropa a Mana-chan.

Ante esa respuesta una pequeña sonrisa malvada apareció en la cara del joven, se iba a vengar de esa manera de su pequeña Imouto, quien por cierto estaba algo lejos en un callejón y casualmente por ahí cerca estaban pasando las chicas de AST junto a Ryouko que estaban comprando ropa para el siguiente día.

—Uf, por poco y recuerdo ese mal momento debo regresar a mi departamento para evitar eso…

—Ara, ara miren lo que tenemos aquí una linda chica ¿Qué haces en un lugar peligroso como este? —pregunta un hombre alto y musculoso junto a un grupo de unos 8 parecidos en vestimenta como la de una pandilla.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia lárguense y dejen de molestar. —les responde seria.

— ¿Te crees muy ruda, pequeña?

—No me creo, se que lo soy así que dejen de molestarme.

— ¿Jefe que hacemos con ella? —pregunto el más cercano al primer sujeto.

—Creo que le enseñaremos una pequeña lección y luego, supongo que nos divertiremos con ella.

Mana ante esa respuesta se enojo y se lanzo a pelear contra ellos accediendo a su Releazer para tener una pelea pareja, entonces la evaden y sin que ella sede cuenta uno de los sujetos saca un pañuelo y se lo pone de manera que cubra la boca y nariz haciendo que esta se desmaye.

—Jejeje, niña tonta los químicos nunca fallan, ahora.

— ¡Alto! Sabia me parecía haber visto a Mana-san entrando por aquí. —dice Mikie junto al resto de equipo de AST incluyendo a Ryouko y todas estaban de mal humor quería enseñarles una lección.

—Creo que es nuestro día de suerte, parece que cada uno tendrá una chica para divertirse ¿No creen, chicos?

—Jejeje. —se ríen mientras hacían sonrisas asquerosas.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos diera un solo paso se escucho un paso tranquilo que venía detrás de las chicas, y al voltear era Shidou quien tenía los ojos tapados por su cabello azul oscuro que parecía estar bien cuidado.

— ¿Se puede saber que pretenden hacer a estas chicas y aun más importante, a mi hermana? —dijo pasando al frente mientras una ligera capa de instinto asesino si filtraba de su ser.

—Vaya tenemos a un héroe, mejor vete pareces una mujer si te vistes de mujer seguro que cualquiera piensa que lo eres.

—Jajaja, el jefe tiene razón ¿De qué trabajas modelo de Pantene?

—Pueden burlarse si lo quieren, pero no les perdones haber puesto1 solo de sus asquerosos dedos en mi hermana, por eso los haré añicos.

Antes de que vuelvan a hablar, el sujeto que tenía el pañuelo estaba siendo levantado con su mano derecha y se lo arrebata.

—Vamos a ver qué tan rudos son si esto. —para pegarlo con gran fuerza.

— ¡Tu maldito! —gritan todos.

Los miembros de AST pensaron en ayudar al espectro, pero escuchan una pequeña carcajada del joven y los espera y los golpea fuertemente en el abdomen al primero, al segundo que le llegaba por la espalda le aplica un poderoso codazo en el plexo solar, lo tomo de la cara se lo lanzo con fuerza de forma horizontal tumbando a otros 3 y dejándolos inconscientes, luego tomo al primero y lo golpeo repetidamente contra una de las paredes del callejón.

—Hora, hora ¿No me iban a derrotar? —pregunta burlón.

Eso enoja a los 4 restantes y se sacan unos cuchillos y son solo vistos como insecto y los deja fuera de combate de un solo golpe cada uno en el pecho con posible daño en el diafragma.

—Puf, que montón de debiluchos molesto.

Las mujeres presenten se quedan algo sorprendidas por ver que era bastante brutal y sin problema alguno los dejo fuera de combate.

—Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo es el hermano mayor de un As. —menciona sin mucho interés Ryouko.

— ¡Ah! Mana-san ¿Estás bien? —dice Mikie acercándose a ella y moviéndola un poco.

—Entiendo que te preocupes, pero si la mueves así puedes llegar a lastimarle el cuello ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento Takamiya-san, pero creo que me fue inevitable.

— _¿Takamiya…? A cierto, ese es el apellido de Mana, mejor será no entrar en detalles. —_piensa.

—Mana-chan, Shidou. —llega una preocupada Perséfone.

—Te dije que estarían bien, Shidou puede cuidarse a él y a Mana hija.

—Kaa-sama, Baa-sama creo que la drogaron con cloroformo llegue a tiempo para que no le hicieran nada, pero…

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo. —responde Perséfone para crear una ilusión para las Wizard de tener unas sales, pero realmente la cura con su cosmos.

—Eh, ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo a un grupo de indeseables…

—Shhh, calma Mana-chan Shidou se hizo cargo de ellos.

—Siento los problemas, Nii-sama.

—Hm, no es ninguna molestia mi deber es protegerte Mana, ahora debemos regresar.

—Esperen. —dice Mikie.

— ¿Sucede algo…? —pregunta Perséfone que se detiene por no saber el nombre de la chica.

—Mikie, Okamine Mikie necesito hablar un segundo con Mana-san Takamiya-san.

Ante eso Perséfone y Deméter se quedan sin entender hasta recordar que ese es el apellido de Mana.

—Mikie, ¿Qué sucede?

Mikie se la lleva un poco alejada del lugar.

—Que se nos olvido designar un lugar y la hora para que esos 2 se encuentren.

—Por poco se me olvida… ¿La estatua cerca del acuario a las 10:00AM?

—Hm, suena bien tendrán bastante opciones para irse a divertir y conocer, pero todavía no me queda claro él porqué deseas juntar a Taichou a tu Nii-san.

— ¿Cómo te lo pongo? Digamos que me separe un tiempo de él, y bueno ha estado en compañía de mujeres que no me agradan del todo y no me parecen el mejor partido… y Kasukabe Taichou me parece una buena opción… —admite algo avergonzada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dices que es un delincuente y sale con ese tipo de chicas?

—No para nada, mi hermano miembro de un cuerpo especial de guerreros del ejército griego, por eso es que nos separamos.

—Ya veo, bueno te veré después, ¡chicas nos vamos! ¡Recuerden que aun no encontramos la ropa más adecuada para la cita de Taichou de mañana! —exclama regresando con las demás.

Esas palabras por supuesto ponen en alerta a Perséfone que buscando indicios de quien podría ser y recordando los registros a los que tiene acceso como diosa, por la reacción de Ryouko reconoció fácilmente que de quien hablan y la investigaría después.

—_Mierda, justo cuando estaba por escaparme… Pero veo que no soy la única atrapada en esto. —_piensa al ver que el joven estaba atrapado con su hermana, madre y abuela… Aunque, la última se veía demasiado joven para serlo.

—Bien, bien ya que ya terminaste de hablar Mana-chan, te llevaremos de compras será divertido. —dice una feliz Perséfone.

Entonces, Mana ya sin más que agregar solo siguió a Perséfone, aunque se podría decir que es su madre postiza al igual que con Bennu.

Mientras en la sede de DEM en una ciudad cercana, Isaac Wetscott aun estaba en una cama durmiendo, en el sueño.

—Kukuku, veo que te has metido en un gran problema y te has hecho de un poderoso enemigo, Isaac Wetscott. —se escucha una voz distorsionada.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Revélate ahora!

—Aunque estemos en tu mente no deberías sonar tan altanero ante un dios y más aun cuando quiere ayudarte.

— ¿Un dios crees que estoy loco?

—Tú mismo lo escuchaste, quien derroto a tus 2 mejores hechiceras afirmo ser un espectro y formar parte del ejército de Hades, el dios del inframundo griego contra quien yo tengo una rencilla personal desde hace… unos miserables 37 años humanos, pero siempre he tenido la convicción de lograr mis objetivo de vengarme.

—Ya veo, con que por eso pretendes ayudarme sería una alianza para yo vengarme de ese muchacho y tú contra el dios que él defiende.

—Podrías ponerlo así, ¿Qué dices Isaac?

—Acepto, pero ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

—Muy simple, la razón por la que están superior a tus hechiceras es porque él tiene pleno control del cosmos, puedo enviar a algunos de mis guerreros elites para que le enseñen a tus hechiceras. Luego te contare nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Entonces Isaac se despierta con una sonrisa de confianza.

—_Je, utilizare esta posibilidad para hacerme mucho más poderoso y superare a los mismos dioses y dominare este mundo y eliminare a los humanos. —_piensa.

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano, se podía observar a aquellos guerreros que atacaron al joven espectro.

—Muy bien, ya tienen sus ordenes vayan al mundo humano y ayuden a Isaac Wetscott al enseñar el uso del cosmos a esas hechiceras, no importa el método si deben imbuirlas en su cosmos o pasándole la información a su cerebro.

—Sí. —responden de forma segura y respetuosa.

Entonces se pueden observar a una sombra que estaba sentada en un gran trono con ciertas luces de tonos verdes esmeraldas, todo lo que se observa es una silueta que no se puede definir como hombre o mujer, pero se le notaban los ojos de color esmeralda al igual que las luces.

—Luego de 37 miserables años humanos, podre vengarme por romper tu promesa, Hades. —murmura.

Entonces mientras pensaba y analizaba toda la información que recibió después de que sus guerreros regresaron de "atacar" al espectro.

**Flash back.**

La misma sombre en su trono, estaba esperando la llegada de sus guerreros los cuales llegaron relativamente rápido, pero no lo suficiente para eso.

—Se han tardado más de lo esperado. —dice entrecerrando los ojos y liberando una descarga sobre todos ellos.

— ¡Gahhh!

—Eso les pasa por hacerme esperar, ahora quiero que me informen ¿Qué saben de él?

—Es… más fuerte de lo que anticipábamos, atacando todos juntos logro detener nuestro ataque con una barrera. —responde el que parecía ser el líder que era uno de los más altos.

—Inesperado, pero no previsto ¿Algo más?

—Parece tener pleno control del 7to y 8vo sentido.

Aquella respuesta preocupa ligeramente al aquella sombra.

— ¿Y el noveno? El sentido de los dioses o como se le ha llamado también, el sentido tímido.

—Es difícil saberlo, pero en el tiempo que lo observamos cuando recién salió del dominio de Hades pudimos obtener algo de información extra: Es discípulo de los 2 dioses gemelos, tiene el poder para enfrentarse a los 2 al menos momentáneamente en alguna igualdad, supones que contra 1 puede mantener una pelea en igualdad por algún tiempo, creemos que es el espectro más veloz y probablemente el más fuerte.

—Hm, creo que es más interesante de lo que pensé… ¿Tienen alguna imagen?

—Es raro que lo pregunte, pero Mime.

El joven del arpa comenzó a tocar, creando una ilusión del joven espectro frente a aquel ser.

—_Supongo que no puedo esperar menos, realmente no está mal… _—piensa—. El trabajo que han realizado esta bien, me encuentro satisfecha de momento, quiero que se vayan a descansar y luego entrenen.

**Fin del flash back.**

—_Encuentro curioso que sea tan poderoso, pero no inesperado después de todo es lógico que no lo deje indefenso y le de los recursos para que sea poderoso, jejeje y pensar que solo creas el soldado perfecto para otro. _—piensa.

Por lo que los guerreros llegaron en tan solo unos minutos y lograron hablar con Isaac y empezar con el entrenamiento lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras con Ryouko.

—Olvídenlo, no pienso usar un vestido. —dice Ryouko.

—Ha, Taichou se ve que ese muchacho le agrada las mujeres que se visten muy femeninas y este tipo de ropa la ayudara y le queda perfectamente, honestamente le queda muy bien por sus piernas.

Ante esa respuesta Ryouko se aleje un poco de Mikie.

—Mikie, te estimo y eres mi subordinada y amiga, pero solo hasta ahí…

—Taichou, no soy de esas si fuera por mi iría por el hermano de Mana-san, pero honestamente a usted le hace más falta que a mi yo aun soy muy joven. —le responde con tranquilidad.

—Honestamente a todas nos preocupa que te quedes como una solterona de esas raras con la casa de llena de gatos como su única compañía. —secundan las demás.

—Eso a ustedes no les importa, aunque si me llama la atención su fuerza y esa actitud de que si le ponen 1 dedo encima a Mana con mala intención los hará sufrir, pero exagera.

—Oh, parece que a Taichou si le guste Takamiya-kun ¡Entonces nuestra misión es ayudarle a conquistarlo! —exclaman muy emocionadas.

Ante la emoción de las chicas, las dependientas de la tienda deciden ayudarla para "conquistar" a su enamorado, cosa que era erróneo, pero… No escucharon a Ryouko por lo que terminaron comprando algo de ropa y maquillaje.

—_A que problema, solo espero que mañana sea un buen día y el sujeto no sea un patán. —_piensa con gran fastidio.

Mientras con los peli azules.

Mana estaba algo enojada y fastidiada porque Perséfone y Deméter solo le probaban ropa bastante femenina y le prueban diferentes peinados, aunque se quedan o con una cola de caballo o con su cabello suelo hasta un poco más abajo de la espalda, pero empezó a disfrutarlo porque su opinión era escuchada y claramente no estaba las opiniones ni intenciones Yuri de Miku.

—Bueno Mana ya tenemos la ropas paguemos y regresemos. —le sonríe Perséfone.

—Está bien Perséfone-sama. —le responde—. Nii-sama ¿Qué opinas de mi ropa?

—Te ves adorable, Imouto-chan. —le responde sonriéndole de medio lado y la despeina ligeramente.

Ante esa respuesta las 2 mujeres sonríen por la interacción de los hermanos que se les hacía bastante adorable y solo van a pagar y los dejan en el inframundo, para irse al Olimpo.

—Nii-sama ¿Realmente iras con Ryouko Taichou?

—Supongo que sí, después de todo no creo que me dejes evitarlo… Pero me temo que no se definió donde deberíamos vernos…

—En la plaza cerca del acuario a las 10:00AM.

— ¿Eh…? —responde.

—Mikie y yo aprovechamos nuestro encuentro para poder definir el lugar de la reunión. —le explica.

Shidou solo resopla con fastidio, pero vuelve a alborotarle ligeramente el cabello con cariño.

—Eres muy astuta, esa es mi Imouto me haces sentir muy orgulloso.

Mana se siente ligeramente avergonzada y se sonrojo.

—Ya fue suficiente, Nii-sama.

—Bueno, vamos a comer algo y nos vamos a descansar.

Los 2 se van de forma tranquila a comer encontrándose con Pandora y Jessica para el fastidio de Mana, pero Shidou le dice que les dé una oportunidad había convivido con ellas y no eran tan malas, solo… Muy apasionadas ante las palabras de su hermano decide por lo menos conocer a Pandora e intentar conocer más a fondo a Jessica al menos por encima ambas son bastante amables y notaba que Pandora era una mujer bastante educada, hermosa y de buena familia, por parte de Jessica solo parecía tener una idea o concepto equivocada y se empezó a sentir ligeramente mal por juzgarlas a primera vista.

—_Creo que me equivoque, pero bueno solo espero que Nii-sama pueda volver a amar y encontrar su felicidad sea con Taichou o cualquier otra mujer._

Entonces llegan los dioses gemelos, junto a los 4 dioses del sueño.

—Ara, ara al parecer Bennu-kun sigue ganando popularidad y a agregado a esta pequeña a su círculo cercano, que envidia… —menciona la que parecer ser una mujer.

—Mejor aléjate fantasos.

— ¡Kya! ¡Bennu-kun quiere dársela de rudo!

Ante esas palabras sonríe para esquivo varios tajos creados por una guadaña hecha de las características llamas del espectro.

—Ya cállate a ti no te importa lo que haga, sin mencionar que eres hombre ya deja esa extraña actitud de travesti.

—Kukuku, parece que alguien… —dijo para sentir como el cosmos del espectro se elevo a un nivel bastante peligroso y que si iba enserio terminaría mal parado—. Mejor me callo.

—Ya dejen de actuar como niños. —dice Hipnos.

—Te estábamos esperando Bennu, queremos hablar contigo. —esta vez hablo fue Thanatos.

**Continuara…**


	12. Capítulo 91

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 9.1: Cita forzada**

—Ustedes dirán senseis.

—Quiero que vengas un momento con nosotros.

El joven se disculpo con las 2 damas y fue a atender el asunto con sus maestros.

—Shidou ¿Recuerdas que paso durante tu pelea en el Olimpo?

—Recuerdo que me levante que la pelea estuvo bastante difícil hasta que le pude arrebatar la capa, pero aun así termine estrellándome no se en que… Y no sentía nada solo me moví por instinto y le di una tremenda paliza a Hércules.

—Estabas consciente, pero déjame decirte que tu victoria fue más que asombrosa porque tú, alcanzaste el 9no sentido, el cosmos de los dioses o como se le ha conocido también el sentido tímido.

— ¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Básicamente has alcanzado a los mismos dioses, la verdad podrías plantarnos buena pelea a nosotros 2 juntos, pero contra 1 solo si podías hacernos sudar un poco, pero ahora creo que podrías llegar a derrotarnos no como antes.

—Pero creo que para ti de momento no es posible alcanzarlo de manera voluntaria, porque comenzaremos a entrenarte de nuevo para que logres controlarlo.

— ¿Están seguros?

—Shidou nosotros confiamos en ti, eres nuestro pupilo y un miembro de este ejército de los más fieles y seguros que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer, eres el primer humano que conocemos y tenemos la certeza de que has logrado esto. Por eso confiamos en ti.

—Senseis. —Dice ocultando sus ojos con su cabello—. La verdad, para mí este lugar se ha convertido en mi nuevo hogar y ustedes y todos los espectros son como mi nueva familia, le doy mi palabra siempre peleare por proteger el inframundo y al mundo.

—Es bueno oír eso, pero tu entrenamiento comenzara pasado mañana, ya sabemos lo de tu cita de mañana solo trata de que Kres no se entere o Pandora y Jessica porque te puedes meter en graves problemas.

—Está bien… Pero ¿Por qué de Kres-sama?

A los 2 dioses les hace cierta gracia esas palabras y le dicen que no sabían porque lo mencionaron, Shidou extrañado regreso a comer con los demás.

Mientras, Hades busco a sus 2 subordinados más confiables, Hipnos y Thanatos.

—Hipnos, Thanatos quiero hablarles.

—Hai, usted dirá Hades-sama.

—Tengo que contarles algo que he estado ocultando durante un tiempo, yo… le fui infiel a Perséfone. —Les dice para que se queden bastante sorprendidos porque Perséfone puede llegar a ser muy celosa—. Y de esa indiscreción pues, nació un hijo mío bastardo.

—Déjenos adivinar y ese niño es Shidou, ¿No es así? —dicen ambos cayendo en cuenta.

—Así es… ¿Ya lo sabían?

—No, pero nos causaba perspicacia su actitud con el joven y usted siempre lo miraba con cierto brillo en su mirada cada vez que el lograba algo. Ahora todo encaja el parecido de sus cosmos, la actitud de usted y ese poder tan grande que él posee. Y ¿su hermana también?

—Ella no. quiero que mantengan eso es secreto se que debería contárselo en algún momento a Perséfone, pero lo haré cuando sea la mejor oportunidad.

—Como ordene y queremos informarle que comenzaremos de nuevo a entrenarlo para que logre un control perfecto de su 9no sentido.

—Bien me alegra que lo pongan en forma, tiene que volverse lo más fuerte que pueda.

—Hades-sama ¿no me diga que usted…?

—Mejor no digan nada, no sé si sea prudente hablar de algo así todavía.

Los dioses gemelos asienten ante las palabras de Hades mientras este se va a sus aposentos, mientras en el mundo humano Ryouko estaba en la casa de una de sus subordinadas, siendo la de Okamine Mikie quien vivía con su prima Okamine Tamae en una casa bastante cómoda de unos 2 pisos y con el suficiente espacio.

—No puedo creer que vivas aquí sola Mikie debe ser difícil limpiar.

—La verdad, no vivo solo vive conmigo una prima y nos dividimos gastos y deberes entremos.

Así pasaron una noche amena de relativa "diversión" entre mujeres, aunque algunas eran muy jóvenes y todavía no tenían la edad suficiente para casarse y ser consideradas adultas. Bueno al día siguiente como a las 7 todas estaban despiertas y ayudando con comida hasta que…

— ¡Ah! ¡Me quede dormida! —se escucha esa exclamación.

Una joven mujer de contextura pequeña con gafas y un atuendo combinado con algunos libros, y unas gafas que no le ajustaban del todo bien.

—Buenos día, Tamae-Nee es bueno que te despiertas ya pensaba ir a despertarte.

—Mikie, debiste hacerlo ahora voy tarde no sé si puedo llegar a tiempo.

—Ha, no te preocupes la comida ya está de echo. —Dijo pasándole 2 bentou—. Ahí está tu desayuna y tu almuerzo.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —La abraza de forma efusiva— ¿Are? ¿Qué hacen todas ellas en nuestra casa?

—Fue algo de último minutos, pero decidimos que nos teníamos que quedar todas en una casa y pues, la nuestra es la más espaciosa además, no pensé que te molestara.

—No me molesta, pero pudiste avisarme.

—Te avise antes de llegar con un mensaje de texto, seguro estabas metida en tu trabajo y no lo notaste.

—Okey, buenos días a todas y ya me voy. —saluda y se despide rápidamente.

— ¿Eh? Tu prima puede ser algo rara ¿No te parece?

—Puede ser, pero he vivido con ella algún tiempo y ya se me hace natural. Ahora no desvié el tema Taichou debe prepararse para su cita con Takamiya-Kun.

—No me lo recuerdes, primero desayuno, luego me baño y me alisto.

—Esa es la actitud, cuando te estés bañando prepararemos la ropa. —le responde feliz.

Mientras en el Hades, un joven espectro se levanta con algo de flojera y se va entrenar o al menos eso intenta, hasta que es interceptado por Perséfone quien regreso del Olimpo ese día para asegurar que fuera a esa cita.

—Buenos días, Perséfone-sama.

—Buenos días Sochi ¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto de forma acusatoria.

—Voy a entrenar por supuesto.

—Nada de eso Shidou de Bennu, debes ir a comer para que te prepares para tu cita.

Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a su cuarto para que se bañe mientras monta guardia en la puerta para que no se escape.

_—Esto mucho más molesto de lo que me había imaginado, Tsk Mana esta me la voy a cobrar tenlo por seguro. _—piensa con fastidio.

Mientras la joven Takamiya estaba en una habitación asignada por Perséfone durmiendo y entonces, sintió unos poderosos escalofríos. Bennu procedió a bañarse y a acicalarse de forma minuciosa unos 10 minutos estaba fuera del baño, se vistió y salió para la sorpresa de Perséfone.

— ¿Por qué te vistes de esa forma? —le pregunta porque se vistió solo con una camisa manga corta normal de color blanco, pantalones azules y unos zapatos de color negro.

—Primero voy a comer no pienso arriesgar a arruinar mi ropa nueva, por eso uso esto, luego me cambio a algo más apropiado.

Perséfone suspiro, eso era muy poco eficiente, pero era decisión de Shidou.

—Además, así evito que Pandora o Vehemont sepan que voy a tener una cita, ella saben de esto y realmente ardera Troya.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Deberías saberlo, después de mi batalla con Hércules les prometí a Pandora, Hilda y Atenea una cita claro, Pandora no pudo quedarse callada y se lo presumió a Vehemont y tuve que prometerle una a ella también. si saben que tendré una con alguien más, puede que mi cabeza ruede.

La mente de la diosa hizo click, ahora era que lo recordaba y lo estaba "casi" que obligando a tener una cita con la "amiga" de Mana. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento no era tan buena idea, pero ya le habían dicho que saldría con ella y no quería que le rompieran el corazón o las ilusiones así que…

—Ha esto es un verdadero dilema, yo me encargare de mantener ocupadas a las 2 que están aquí en el inframundo, pero no puedo prometerte nada con las demás…

—Esta era una de la razones para no querer salir con ella, pero sé que a ella la están obligando también a esto y sería muy penoso que la dejara plantada, no me queda de otra.

"Madre e hijo" estaban de acuerdo solo quedaba rogarle a los dioses para que todo saliera bien, pero como el joven espectro de había medio enemistado con el rey de los dioses y algunos de ellos… Pues, era poco probable que lo ayudaran.

Shidou solo fue a comer de forma tranquila, y Perséfone se encargo de mantener ocupadas a las 2 mujeres que van detrás del joven espectro, después de arreglo y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto se alisto con la ropa que compro y salió cual relámpago del Hades.

Eran las 9:45 minutos, Shidou estaba llegando a la estación y se paro antes a comprar algo de chocolate y unas flores, para ser especifico rosas blancas.

_—Espero que sean de su agrado, solo espero salga tan mal las cosas el día de hoy ambos hacemos esto obligados, solo quiero que sea a meno. —_piensa.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y llego la capitana del AST, vistiendo unos pantalones pegados de color negro, sandalias blancas, una amarilla de tiritas y una chaqueta de color blanco.

—Buenos días, Kasukabe-san. —saluda de forma cortes para entregar un ramillete de rosas blancas y unos chocolates.

—Eh… Buenos días Takamiya-san, este gracias no debías… —dice un poco incomoda.

—Solo pensé que podrían gustarte, bueno ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—La verdad, no tengo idea fui prácticamente obligada a esto. —le responde—. Supongo que eso debe sonar patético ¿No? Una mujer que no consigue pareja porque le es difícil congeniar con alguien saliendo con el hermano mayor de una ex subordinada. —le menciona de forma amarga.

—Yo estoy en una situación parecida je, pero ¿Sabes? Para mí no es patético, simplemente no has encontrado a alguien con quien congeniar eso es todo, seguro esta en algún lado en la misma situación que tu.

—Gracias, es raro hablar de esto y más porque apenas nos conocemos.

—Lo sé, pero ambos estamos en esta situación obligados y como sabemos cómo se siente el otro, supongo que nos entendemos, quiero proponerte algo.

— ¿Qué puede ser…? —pregunta desconfiada.

—Simplemente vamos a intentar divertirnos, no veamos esto como una cita, sino como un encuentro casual de conocidos ¿Te parece?

—Me parece buena idea, pero seguimos con la misma pregunta ¿Qué hacemos?

—Solo caminemos por el centro, seguro encontramos algo para entretenernos.

La mujer asiente no del todo convencida y al llegar notan unos tatamis en pleno centro.

— ¡Vengan todos a la demostración de artes marciales mixtas todos puede participar! —escuchan por unos altavoces.

— ¿Te apetece? —le pregunta Shidou.

—Bueno, puede ser buen ejercicio y hoy no pude entrenar por esto.

—Me alegra ver que pensamos igual, porque también pienso entrar.

Ambos se inscriben para un pequeño torneo femenino y masculino quedando ambos como ganadores de su categoría, claro se tuvieron que cambiar y por suerte había una tienda de ropa cercana para que pudieran comprar algo.

—Esplendido, realmente esplendido, pero todavía queda un último combate. —Se escucha—. El ganador de cada categoría se enfrentara.

—Bueno, esto sí que es inesperado espero que me des buena pelea. —dice Shidou quien se había cambiada a un mono ligero negro y un camisa de tiras gris.

—Lo mismo te digo, espero que te lo tomes enserio o perderás. —Quien se había cambiado a una comisa manga corta blanca e igualmente un mono ligero como Shidou.

—Veo que están emocionados y con ganas de continuar, bueno ¡Comiencen!

Ryouko fue la primera en moverse, intento asestarla un poderoso golpe con el dorso de su puño derecho, pero Shidou lo detiene con su brazo izquierdo e intenta darle una patada lateral, la pelinegra retrocede para evitar el golpe. Ahora era turno del peli azul quien rápidamente se puso en guardia de box e intento asestarle una lluvia de golpes que si bien Ryouko no pudo salir bien librada no logro asestarle un solo golpe.

_—Esos golpes son bastante poderosos, una buena cantidad de ellos y puede que me noquee. _

— ¿Qué pasa Kasukabe-san? ¿Soy muy rápido para ti? —pregunta algo divertido.

Ryouko se enojo con aquellas palabras, por lo que libero su territorio aunque sea mala idea y se lanzo, logro conectarlo un poderoso golpe izquierdo, luego un derechazo para hacerlo retroceder con una patada a las costillas. El joven fue arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe y se toco la zona afectada.

— ¿Quién es muy rápido para quién?

—_Ese combo fue fuerte, esto me emociona aunque no pueda ir totalmente enserio._

Sonrió para ponerse de nuevo en guardia y esperarla, esta con gusto fue a golpearlo, pero esta vez evadía con facilidad cada golpe, entonces la golpeo en el costado izquierdo del tórax logro aguantar el golpe, pero luego recibió uno directo en la cara dejándola aturdida luego la derribo y la aprisiona al suelo y alzo su puño para golpearla.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Este encuentro se acabo! —exclama el réferi.

—Je, buena pelea, eres bastante fuerte. —le dice para levantarse y darle la mano para intentar ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tsk, debo admitirlo eres bastante bueno. —admite y le acepta la ayuda.

—Supongo, seguro quieres descansar ¿Te parece si vamos a comer y beber algo?

—Supongo que está bien además, estoy algo cansada.

Shidou asiente se van a una cafetería cercana para descansar, no antes de cambiarse y secarse un poco el sudor, después de ordenar.

—Bueno, Kasukabe-san será mejor que hablemos porque si no se formara uno de esos silencios incómodos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en esto ¿Tu sabes de las Unit Cr? y ¿Por qué fuiste al cuartel?

—Eso todo lo que quería era unas grabaciones de toda la ciudad, tuve un pequeño altercado con algunas personas y se me escaparon esperaba saber a dónde se fueron o aun mejor, saber donde están específicamente y sobre lo otro, sí estoy consciente de la existencia de TODO lo que eso implica.

—Supongo entonces que también tienes una y la activaste.

—Exactamente, lo hice cuando note que hiciste lo mismo.

—Hm volviendo al tema principal… ¿Por qué no pedirlas de buena manera? Es decir, supongo que trabajas en DEM igual que Mana por lo que debería ser más sencillo de esa manera.

—Yo no trabajo en DEM la verdad, no estoy de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y métodos para obtener poder y soldados óptimos. —le responde cerrando los ojos causando curiosidad en la joven capitana.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas…

—Disculpen, aquí tienen lo que pidieron. —dice una de las camareras.

—Muchas gracias, señorita. —le responde al ver un vaso de tea helado de sabor durazno y un sándwich de pavo.

—Sí muchas gracias. —dice para ver una taza de café y una torta de chocolate

La joven se retira, entonces.

—Bueno, entonces sino trabajas en DEM ¿En que trabajas?

Esa pregunta es algo molesta, no podía decirle sobre el ejército de Hades y toda su verdad, por suerte era bastante bueno en esta clase de cosas, porque se había vuelta un experto en infiltración.

—Bueno, veras yo trabajo en una fuerza especial de elite de Grecia.

— ¿Grecia? Pero eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Por qué te iría a Grecia y dejarías a Mana? Se me hace mucho más difícil de creer porque la sede central de DEM queda en reino unido y Mana fue enviada aquí por ellos, te agradecería que no mintieras de forma tan descarada.

—_Creo que debí esperarme algo como esto de la capitana de del AST de esta ciudad. —_piensa—. Ciertamente todo esto parece bastante loco, veras mi hermana y yo nos separamos hace años, nosotros somos de aquí de Japón, pero nuestra familia al tener negocios en el extranjero pues, viajábamos constantemente a Grecia y a otros destinos del mundo entre ellos Reino unido, cuando estaba en preparatoria decidí irme a Grecia para a estudiar y al final me enliste en el ejército, Mana siguió con nuestros padres hasta que bueno, conoció sobre ya sabes qué, y quiso probar la prueba y salió positiva para poder manejar un releazer y bueno, ella decidió irse allá para convertirse en Wizard y continuar sus estudios, la verdad nunca pensé que se quedaría ahí dejaría sus estudios y se convertiría en Wizard de tiempo completo hasta de profesión.

—Bueno, sueno más creíble ahora, pero ¿A qué te refieres con métodos para conseguir soldados óptimos?

—DEM, ellos aplicaron un tratamiento de imbuir a Mana con bueno, mana para hacerla más fuerte y hábil, eso ya fue hace años y ha detenido su crecimiento, pero ha disminuido su tiempo de vida drásticamente por eso no estoy de acuerdo con DEM y si fuera por mí, esa empresa dejaría de existir y sus jefes serían enjuiciados por lo que han hecho. _Y lo haré, cuando mueran me asegurare de mandarlos al tártaro. _—le responde y piensa la última parte.

Kasukabe Ryouko estaba incrédula que realmente en DEM fueran a tomar acciones y decisiones de ese tipo para obtener mejores Wizard, sino fuera porque hasta donde ella sabe DEM es el mayor productor de releazer buscaría manera de dejar la afiliación de Japón con esa empresa.

—Lo que me cuentas…

—Lo sé, te parece poco realista y entiendo tu posición, pero las exámenes que se le realizaron a Mana indican que eso fue lo que paso.

—Tienes razón a eso suena, pero no creo que mientas eres su hermano y puedo ver que tu mayor prioridad en su seguridad como lo demostraste ayer.

—Ciertamente estas en lo correcto. Ahora ¿Me puedes contar de ti?

—La verdad, no creo que haya mucho que contar buscaba como trabajar ganarme la vida, ¿Sabes? Probé suerte en el ejército resulte compatible con los releazer, supe la verdad y decidí que quería acabar con los espíritus algo bastante tonto en retrospectiva son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, ahora solo quiero evitar daños y no perder miembros de mi equipo. —le responde algo fastidiada para beber algo de café.

—Hm, déjame adivinar te molesta cargar con los errores de tus subordinados eso te molesta bastante.

—Sí, es molesto y mas porque son solo un grupo de adolecentes que solo piensan en encontrar su belleza por su juventud cosa que las mayores ya no tenemos… —responde, pero entonces se da cuenta de que se deja llevar por la tranquilidad de la conversación y se sonrojo por sus palabras.

—Ya veo, sé que eso de comandar puede ser difícil a pesar de mi juventud podría decirse que soy un prodigio y se me ha asignado como jefe de uno que otra misión de relativa importancia. Sin embargo, estoy en desacuerdo con su última afirmación, usted sigue siendo joven y en mi opinión es bastante bonita y creo que si está consciente de su buena apariencia, pero le es difícil conseguir a alguien que llene sus expectativas cosa que puede llegar a suceder. —le responde para tomar algo de tea.

—No deberías jugar con el corazón de una mujer, deja de intentar coquetearme que no te servirá de nada. —le responde para tomar un bocado de la torta.

—Me ha mal interpretado yo no tengo esas intenciones, para mí una relación debe basarse en la confianza y sentimientos y debe quererse a la persona por quien es, no por su posición, cuerpo o alguna otra razón además, ya tengo suficiente problemas con mujeres para buscar más. —imitando a la mujer muerde su sándwich.

—Por favor, no me digas que crees que toda mujer se derrite a tus pies.

—No lo pienso, pero he tenido algunas experiencias algo molestas de hecho, me preocupaba tener que salir contigo.

—Hm… ¿Por qué?

—Para tener mayor tranquilidad tuve que acceder a tener una cita con una chica y si se entera que salí con alguna otra chica antes que con ella, pues… Ya se habrá de imaginar cómo se pondrá.

Mientras algunos minutos antes.

Por las calles de ciudad Tenguu iba el trió femenino de Raizen, las cuales estaba con formado por Yamabuki Ai, Hazakura Mai y Fujibakama Mii las cuales iban tranquilamente por el centro.

—Oye Mii ¿Por qué de tan buen honor?

—Sí, si cuéntanos porque haces unos días estas de mejor humor de lo usual.

—Bueno, ya que me lo pregunta es que tendré una cita.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? —preguntan ambas de forma inquisitiva.

—Vamos no pretenderán que les cuente todo sobre mi vida ¿Verdad?

—Somos tus mejores amigas y nuestra prioridad es que estés bien y que cualquier hombre con el que salgas te trate como una dama. —responde Ai.

—No lo diré.

—Vamos, vamos al menos dinos el nombre.

— ¿Esto continuara hasta que hable? —les pregunta para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de ambas—. Ha bueno les diré que la persona ya la conocen, es Itsuka Shidou-kun.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo puedes salir con cuando ya sabes todos los dilemas que se trae? Es decir: Hasta donde sabemos parece que salía con Touka-chan, Origami-chan, las gemelas Yamai y sabrá cuantas más sin mencionar que fue al ataque por Tokisaki-san apenas apareció. —dice Mai.

Las palabras de Mai eran ciertas, pero le molestaba que juzgaran por apariencia si supieran toda la verdad como ella.

—Chicas, se que lo que dicen es cierto y se preocupan por mí, pero él ha cambiado ya no es así y a mí la verdad siempre me gusto.

—Entonces… —dice Mai.

—Simplemente me faltaba la confianza y después de que las demás llegaran menos…

Entonces, por la visión periférica las 3 vieron a una pareja un peli azul de cabello muy largo en opinión de las 3 bien vestido y una pelinegra igual que el joven, Mii al voltear se dio cuente fácilmente que era Shidou aunque tenía su cosmos reducido a casi nada.

— ¿Ese no es Itsuka-kun? —preguntan las 2 acompañantes de la diosa.

Las 3 por curiosidad y celos de la última los siguen hasta una cafetería y se ponen del lado contrario al que se siente el joven.

De regreso al presente.

La cita continuo con normalidad, claro si que un trió de jóvenes te sigan para saber qué haces y con quien estas es normal, Shidou se dio cuenta al igual que Ryouko, pero las ignoraron luego fueron al cine y no había nada de interés por lo que, siguieron de paseo hasta llegar a un Árcade y por asares de destino comenzó a llover por lo que ambos se refugiaron ahí y se dispusieron a jugar en las maquinas en las cuales de forma curiosa Shidou logro sacar un pequeño oso con uniforme de soldado el cual le entrego a Ryouko.

—Toma.

—Pero tú lo ganaste además, dijimos que lo viéramos como una salida de conocidos por casualidad…

—Lo sé, pero no es mi estilo tener esta clase de cosas tampoco de Mana y seguro me regañan si llego con esto a la casa… —a la joven se le formo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza—. Mi madre seguro me reprochara por no dártelo o ofrecértelo además, vi que lo querías cuando lo viste, por favor no hagas esto más difícil e incomodo.

—Ha supongo que no me queda de otra… Arigatou Takamiya-kun. —le dice tomándolo con algo de pena.

Por su parte el trío femenino de Raizen estaban alejados de la pareja por lo que no podían escuchar claramente lo que decían, pero era claro que al ver como la capitana del AST recibía el regalo del joven Mii hirvió de celos.

—_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué prefiere a esa anciana y no a mí? Yo soy más linda, más fuerte y soy la reencarnación de una diosa._

Siguieron de forma tranquila hasta que escampo luego la acompaño a su casa para retirarse, cuando estaba por ponerse su Sapuri e irse a la velocidad de la luz es interceptado por el trió femenino de Raizen.

— ¡Itsuka-kun! —exclaman Ai y Mai muy enojadas.

Mientras Mii se acerco y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

—Explícate ¡ahora! —exige una enojada Mii.

—Justo cuando creía que saldría de esta fácilmente. —menciona con fastidio.

Las 2 amigas estaban pensando en cómo hacer pagar al joven Itsuka ser "infiel" a su amiga.

—Habla.

—Digamos que me encontré con una vieja amiga de casualidad hoy y como teníamos tiempo sin vernos decidimos salir a divertirnos un poco, no hay nada más. Siento mucho si te hice pensar en otra cosa Fujibakama-san. —le responde para que las otras 2 escuchen, pero con un ataque psíquico le hace ver por todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¿¡Enserio crees que creeremos eso!? —gritan las 2.

—Se que puede sonar a una mentira, pero es la verdad no tengo intenciones de engañar a nadie y menos a Fujibakama-san además, a mi me importa es que ella lo crea.

— ¿Las flores y la caja de chocolate? —dicen sin poder creerle.

—Un admirador secreto de ella.

—Está bien te creo, pero no quiero ver algo como esto de nuevo, porque no te volveré a creer. —le responde una aun enojada Mii.

Las otras 2 se quejaron, pero se fueron junto con ella.

—Que dolor de cabeza.

Y para su mala suerte al llegar al inframundo se encontró a unas enojadas Pandora y Vehemont las cuales le reclamaron porque al parecer Mana abrió la boca y no conto todo.

_— ¿Por qué a mí?_

**Continuara…**

Muy buenas días, tardes o noches a todos, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo que tuvo más que nada comedia, pero se ha mostrado como fuerzas se están movilizando y revelando destalles que bueno, con los capítulos anteriores cobran lógica y hasta más de 1 capaz que lo dedujeran antes de que se mostrara en este capítulo. En fin, espero ver uno que otro comentario sea destructivo o constructivo o comentándome que ya se hacían una idea de lo que venía nos leeremos la próxima.


	13. Chapter 10

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a live y Saint Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Masami Kurumada respectivamente este fic no tiene fin de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 10: Reencuentro con las padres adoptivos.**

Un nuevo "día" llegaba en el Hades, el espectro de la estrella celeste de la violencia se levanta con pereza.

_—Ha, que sueño no se qué paso, siento que no descanse nada… _—piensa rascándose los ojos para quitarse las lagañas, al moverse de forma ligera logra ver a Pandora quien estaba en la misma cama que él y estaba cubierta por las sabanas_—. Esto se sienta tan mal e inmoral, pero a la vez se siente bien._

Al verla dormir de forma tan apacible le fue imposible querer levantarla o tomar su actitud mal humorada de la mayor parte del tiempo, se las arreglo para salir e irse a bañar luego ya vistiendo solo un pantalón ligero saco una computadora que había aprovechado para comprar el día anterior.

—Bueno, veamos que encuentro… —dice para ponerle el USB, pero al tener tanta información vio algo desagradable el tiempo de espera—. Debe ser un chiste 2 horas para pasar la información y tengo que devolver el USB… Creo que mejor voy a preparar algo de comer mientras espero.

Entonces, al levantarse siente que es abrazado por la espalda de forma suave y melosa, sintió 2 protuberancias muy suaves en su espalda y no se debe ser un genio para saber qué o quién era.

—Buenos días. —escucha la voz de Pandora.

—Buenas días, Pandora-san ¿Se puede saber que hacía en mi cama?

—¿Te molesta?

—Solo responde la pregunta.

—Creí que cuando menos podía hacerlo y no te molestaría, es decir: Saliste con esa mortal antes que conmigo y me prometiste una cita.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra…? —menciona desconcertado.

Entonces la joven representante de Hades lo suelta y se pone al frente del espectro mostrando un notorio mal humor.

—Que cuando menos me debía eso, Baka.

—Hm… ¿Por qué será que te vez linda enojada? Por favor, cálmate no es que yo quisiera salir con ella, Mana me metió en ese embrollo.

—Mentiroso, solo lo haces para molestarme seguro que solo no quieres estar conmigo por la diferencia de edad y que estas… Bueno, no estás ni vivo ni muerto. —menciona dolida.

—Pandora. —le dice para mirarla a los ojos—. Esas cosas terrenales no me importan, ¿Qué puede importar lo que piense la sociedad humana? Nosotros técnicamente no pertenecemos a ella. Ciertamente no puedo negar que no me divertí con Kasukabe-san. —esas palabras la hacen enojar—. Pero no significa nada, yo todavía no la conozco para emitir un juicio además, es raro y molesto ver a una mujer tan bella y segura como tú con celos.

—Decir que soy hermosa no me quitara la rabia, Baka.

—Eso lo sé, solo te respondo si quieres puedes preguntarle a Mana a ver que te dice sobre eso de la cita de momento, yo voy a hacer algo de comer, si me disculpas.

Entonces salió del cuarto siendo seguido poco después por Pandora llegando a una zona del edificio donde había una cocina.

—¿No estabas enojada? —pregunta para ir por una ingredientes y poner a hacer café.

—Lo estoy. —lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues? Creo que si está enojada conmigo, debería alejarte de mí y hacerme la leí del hielo o algo por el estilo. —le menciona para comenzar a preparar la comida.

—Fu, obviamente porque me harás el desayuno. —Esa declaración hace que deje su labor para mirarla mientras alza una ceja—. Hm, si quieres que te perdone comienza a hacerme el desayuno.

—Mejor la leí del hielo además, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Eso no funciona contigo, desayuno. —le repite.

—No.

—Desayuno.

Así continuaron un rato hasta que el espectro se canso de aquella pelea estúpida.

—No me dejaras tranquilo hasta que lo haga ¿Cierto?

La joven asiente.

—Ya que te haré el desayuno, pero no te acostumbres.

Entonces, para la mala suerte del joven llega una igual enojada Vehemont quien se veía igual de enojada.

—Bennu, desayuno. —exigió

Ya sabiendo que tendría la misma pelea con Vehemont decidió ignorarla y hacer mas comida, para el disgusto de Pandora quien vio como la espectro consiguió lo que quería más fácil sin tener que pelear, pero por otro lado entendía que Shidou no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo y se ahorro la pelea.

Entonces, Shidou sirvió la comida le dio los platos a las 2 mujeres quienes ni lentas, ni perezosas comenzaron a comer sin decir si quiera un gracias.

—_Odio mi suerte. —_piensa para tomar 2 platos y llenarlos de comida entonces fue a la habitación que le fue asignada a Mana para darle el desayuno.

—Primera y última advertencia, quien le ponga un dedo encima a mi hermana lo voy a hacer sufrir.—menciona en la puerta sintiendo como algunas espectros estaban como acosando a Mana.

Toco para luego ver como Mana quien se estaba terminando de vestir abre la puerta.

—Nii-sama, Buenos días.

—Buenos días Imouto-chan, desayuno. —le dice palándole su plato de comida con su telequinesis.

—Arigatou.

—De nada.

—Nii-sama no es que moleste estar contigo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tenga que quedar aquí?

—Honestamente, no tengo idea hoy voy a ver unas videos de seguridad de la ciudad haber si logro dar con el paradero de esos sujetos.

—Nii-sama quizás deberías ir a verlas a "ellas"

—No. —dice de forma seria y tajante.

—Nii-sama, Touka-san hablo y dijo que es tu pareja eso la puede poner en la mira de esos sujetos.

—Ella es un espíritu y sabe cuidarse sola además, prefiero no tener que verla.

—Nii-sama… —dice con mirada intensa.

—Lo más que estaría dispuesto a hacer es informarles del peligro que se les avecina, es todo y de manera indirecta.

—¿Indirecta? —pregunta sin entender.

—Yo le diré a eso a alguien a quien si este dispuesto a ver y luego que esa persona les avise.

—Eres muy terco ¿Lo sabes?

—No creo que debas hablar cuando tienes cola que te pisen.

—¿A qué te…? —pero fue interrumpida por Bennu.

—1 nombre y un apodo: Tokisaki Kurumi, Nightmare. —le dice entiendo en dedo índice y corazón de su mano derecha.

La joven solo hace un mohín para cerrar la puerta.

—_Algo inmadura, pero tierna y es mi hermanita me la tengo que calar… —_piensa.

Fue de regreso a la habitación para ver como sigue la descarga de datos y ver que aun le faltaba algo de tiempo. Recordó lo que le dijo Mana y pensó en los Itsuka a pesar de cómo terminaron las cosas con Ratatorks no tenia duda de que ellos lo adoptaron sin saber de forma consciente de aquel poder de sellar la energía espiritual y aunque no estuvieron siempre debía decir que fueron buenos padres.

—_¿Cómo estarán? ¿Dónde están? Por lo bocona que fue… Yatogami y Kotori pueden que estén en peligro… No puedo simplemente dejarlos a la deriva creo que al menos eso les debo. —_piensa.

Espera a que se termine de pasar la información y va con Tonomachi agradeciéndole el préstamo para luego tener que dirigirse a la residencia Itsuka, al investigar un poco desde el inframundo descubrió que ellos estaban en la residencia, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría por lo que se fue rápido.

Al caminar por aquellas calles le da nostalgia y tristeza de su pasado y todo lo que vivió, una sonrisa amarga se formo en su cara mientras un cumulo de emociones llenaba su cabeza el tiempo le paso volando y llego rápido donde los Itsuka.

—_Esto es bastante estresante… —_piensa para acercarse y tocar el timbre.

Pasaron algunos interminables segundos, pero sin llegar al minuto para que alguien abriera la puerta.

Justo frente suyo, una mujer de cabello rojo como él lo usaba cuando estaba vivo, ojos rojos y redondos como bellotas, una camisa blanca con unos pantalones ligeros negros. El parecido era increíble casi podría ser Kotori excepto por 2 razones, 1ra: El cuerpo era más adulto y mas curvilíneo y 2do: El ya la había visto y casi no había cambiado en 3 años… Quien estaba frente suyo era: Itsuka Haruko la madre de Kotori y la que fue su madre adoptiva cuando estaba vivo.

—Hm, buenas ¿Con quién…? —dice para quedarse callada al observar al joven de cabello azul y largo frente suyo.

Era un joven de tez algo morena, pero pálida, ojos café y cabello largo de color azul rey, 1.75cm era de facciones algo delicadas arreglándose sin duda alguna podría aparentar ser una mujer tenía una pose fuerte, pero de nervios.

—Hm, Haru ¿Quién está a la puerta? —era Tatsuo que al mirar a su esposa que se veía blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma lo miro con una mirada indescriptible.

—A-A-Anata…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dime que no estás viendo una versión mayor de Shii-kun de cabello largo estilo Pantene en la entrada…

Tatsuo la miro alzando 1 ceja y recordó que Kotori les había mencionado algo parecido, pero era poco creíble quizás era algo de un trauma que acababa de pasar, entonces miro a la puerta quedando igual que su esposa.

—Ha-Haru me temo que es justo lo que estoy viendo…

—Jajaja… —se ríe de forma como maniaca la mujer.

—_Creo que debí esperar esto. —_piensa—. Primero que nada, buenos días les voy a pedir que se calmen, necesito hablar con ustedes un asunto muy serio que es de su propia seguridad. —le menciona.

A pesar del tono frio y serio utilizado por el joven espectro, ambos se calmaron un poco al escucharlo hablar sabiendo que era él o al menos que están teniendo alucinaciones muy vividas lo invitaron a pasar, mientras que llaman a Kotori para que fuera con ellos para excersiorarse que no era una ilusión y eso lo hicieron a escondidas del espectro mientras conectaba la laptop.

—Este… Shii-kun ¿Realmente eres tú? —pregunta Haruko.

—Esto es difícil ¿Saben? No creo que responderles un simple sí y he estado bien durante estos 3 años en los que no supieron nada de mí. —les dice algo incomodo y melancólico.

—Shidou. —escucho hablar a Tatsuo quien se puso serio cosa rara en el—. Sí realmente eres tú y no una alucinación, nos alegra verte nosotros pensamos que te habíamos perdido. Nosotros nos sentimos realmente mal y culpables, pensamos que habíamos cometido un error al permitir que te involucraran en todo eso de Ratatorks y los espíritus.

—Yo… Lo siento, nunca quise preocuparlos o hacerlos sentir así. Es solo que, han pasado tantas cosas que… Me es difícil pensar y razonar todo. Honestamente me hubiera sido más sencillo olvidarme de todo esto y no venir, pero yo no puedo simplemente dejarlos a la deriva cuando pueden estar en peligro por mi culpa, solo por estar relacionados conmigo. —les explica con dificultad y sacándose parte de tantos sentimientos guardados.

—Shidou… ¿Acaso tú te has metido en problemas con yakuzas o algo así? —ahora pregunto Haruko preocupada por Shidou y Kotori.

—Ojala solo fuera eso, esto es más peligroso y complicado. —dice bajando la mirada a la computadora y buscando los archivos—. Miren, esto va a ser muy difícil de digerir, por lo que les pido que se sienten y me escuchen con mucha atención…

Entonces fue interrumpido porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escuchaban muchas voces femeninas las cuales todos conocían, entonces un grupo de chicas entro a la sala siendo las espíritus que estaban bajo la protección de Ratatorks.

—¡Shidou/san/Nushi-sama/Chico/Darling! —exclaman al verlo.

—Creo que no pudieron llegar en un momento más oportuno, hubiera preferido que no estuvieran aquí, pero supe de inmediato que ellos las llamarían. Bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa, siéntense.

—¡Nada de siéntense! ¡Nos debes explicaciones! —exclamo Kotori.

—¡He dicho que se sienten! —les grito con autoridad.

Todas se sorprendieron por el cambio tan abrupto, por supuesto a Kotori no le hacía nada de gracia y lo reto con la mirada haciendo que este la fulmine con la propia era una batalla de ego y voluntad.

—Jo, veo que estos 3 años te han sentado bien ¿No, Shidou? Ahora tiene el carácter y autoridad para retarme o bueno al menos piensas que lo tienes, no me pienso sentar a escucharte a no ser que sean explicaciones y suplicas de perdón hacia nosotras por desaparecer por 3 años.

—Sigues siendo la misma enana, pre-potente, insoportable y el punto más divertido e importante pe-n-ttako (**N/A: Pecho plano)**

Eso la hizo enojar y tener mucha pena se puso más roja que sus propios cabellos y ojos.

—¡Cállate, pervertido, lolicon! —le grito cubriéndose el pecho.

—Puf, sigues siendo tan insegura me sigues divirtiendo, ¿Qué tal si haces como una buena niña y preparas algo de café para los adultos? —se burlo con gracia.

Entonces de puro coraje intento golpear a Shidou, todas creyeron que seguro golpearía la pared capaz que la rompiera, pero lo que paso nunca de lo esperaron. Shidou detuvo su golpe con 1 solo dedo.

—Esa irá que no puedes contener, puede causarte una muerte prematura debes aprender a controlarla y saber contra quien puedes pelear o golpear y déjame aclararte esto Kotori, conmigo no puedes ni podrás de nuevo. —le dice para tomarla de la muñeca y ejercer la fuerza necesaria para hacer que se queje y se apoyo del suelo.

—¡Iteee! —aguante el dolor.

—¡Kotori! —exclaman todos preocupados.

—¿Tuviste suficiente pequeña loli Tsundere? —le pregunta para ejercer ligeramente más fuerza.

—… Sí, por favor déjame… —habla con dificultad.

—Eso está mejor. —le responde para aflojar su agarre y aplicar algo de cosmos para quitarle el dolor—. Ahora ve a sentarte. —finalmente la suelta y su mirada de suavizo bastante.

Todos estaban impresionados, una cosa que es se enfrentara a Kotori, pero otra era detenerle un golpe y hasta hacer que se calme a la fuerza y con las palabras que uso y lo que demostró hace nada queda claro que no podían obligarlo a nada.

—Bueno, como decía… Antes de comenzar ¿Tienen un proyector? —les pregunto a Haruko y Tatsuo quienes después de ver lo que le hizo a Kotori sinceramente no sabían que pensar de Shidou, pero era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

—Este, sí creo que hay una ya lo busco. —respondes para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando regresaron Shidou se las arreglo para conectarlo a su computadora.

—Bueno verán como ustedes ya saben, me refiero a los espíritus. —menciona con cierto fastidio cosa que las hace sentirse mal—. Hace 2 días yo estaba con Mana, Takamiya Mana, mi hermana biológica y en ese momento unos sujetos se presentaron. —les dice proyectando la imagen de los guerreros "misteriosos"—. Estos sujetos parecen que tiene algo en mi contra y buscan atacar a aquellos relacionados conmigo.

Para Haruko y Tatsuo eso era algo raro, pero aun más era que esos sujetos tuvieran armaduras de color negro de cuerpo completo y algunos parecían tener armas, pero aun más extraño uno parecía tener un arpa.

—Este, no quiero interrumpirte Shii-kun, pero ¿Sabes quiénes son y que quieren?

—Honestamente, no tengo idea de quiénes son y porque me buscan.

—¿Es un chiste? Te buscan quieren matarte parece y quieren exterminar a los que son cercanos a ti y ¿No sabes quiénes son? Sigues siendo algo tonto e inútil. —se queja Kotori.

—Vamos a suponer… Si Ellen te atacara con algo así. —dice señalando las armaduras—. ¿Serias capaz de reconocerla? —Kotori estaba por responder hasta que razono su respuesta y se cayó—. Eso pensé, puede que sean personas provenientes del norte del mundo ese lugar es conocido como Asgard.

—¿Asgard? Ese es un reino mitológico nórdico, ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunta Tatsuo.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que estuve allí y tienen su religión y hasta una sacerdotisa al dios Odín de esa mitología.

—¿Entonces ahí has estado todo este tiempo? —pregunta Touka.

—Tú pregunta esta fuera de lugar y no tiene relevancia, prosigamos. —responde de forma cortante no quería revelar nada de información—. Tengo esta hipótesis debido a que, buscando en videos de seguridad encontré que se fueron en dirección Noreste, mimas dirección en la que se encuentra ese lugar.

—Pero ¿Qué hacías ahí? —pregunta Haruko.

—Vuelvo a repetir, la pregunta esta fuera de lugar. Ya respondí que simplemente estuve ahí y la razón o el porqué no es relevante estoy aquí para decirles que están en peligro. En fin, deberían estar vigilando esta parte del mapa porque usualmente cuando "alguien" de este tipo de moviliza lo hace de forma directa.

—Bueno, debemos estar pendientes de las naves que lleguen y se vayan. —dice Kotori.

—Jya arimasen **(N/A:No te equivocas) **deben mantenerse al pendiente de objetivos o grupos de objetos cercanos al tamaño de una persona.

—¿Eh…? —murmuran todos los presentes.

—Por lo que, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes. —señalando a los padres de Kotori—. Se mantengan al pendiente o en una posición cámbiate.

—¿Qué dices? Por lo que dices es mejor mantenerlo en el Fraxinus.

—Puede ser, pero su seguridad no es infalible después de todo, yo me cole a él.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclaman todos menos Kotori.

—Así que, tú eres el intruso del cual no me querían mencionar nada ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi nave?

—Necesitaba acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia de Ratatorks. Debo agradecer infinitamente a tu tripulación me ayudaron de gran manera al darme acceso sin muchos problemas.

—Debo suponer que los amenazaste, porque ellos me son totalmente leales.

—El sentido de preservación personal supera a la lealtad al parecer además, no fue el único lugar en el cual me infiltre para tomar los videos de seguridad.

—¿Qué no me digas que…?

—Sí, me infiltre a DEM industries y a la base del AST de Tenguu city, ninguno me presento gran reto la verdad. —menciona tranquilo y sin modestia.

—¡No mientas! Es imposible que lograras todo eso tan fácilmente, es imposible eso.

—Encontraras que me he vuelta muy… persuasivo si me lo propongo, honestamente ver la cara de terror de Isaac fue algo satisfactorio y honestamente no tener que lastimar a tu tripulación también me alegra a pesar de todo, a todos les tengo una gran estima y me siento en deuda con ellos hubiera muerto muchas veces sino me hubieran ayudado. —le responde entrelazando sus dedos y cerrando los ojos.

—Khhh, bueno como sea quiero respuestas incluso si tengo que sacártelas a la fuerza. —dice Kotori.

—Jo, la niña quiere jugar en las ligas mayores te recomendare que desistas obviamente no tienes oportunidad en una pelea contra mí. —le sonríe con confianza.

—¡Tu…!

—En efecto. —dice Izayoi Miku que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo—. Ciertamente has demostrado una gran capacidad de respuesta y fuerza en pelea Darling. —aquella forma de referirse a él…

—Te agradecería que me llamaras Bennu, o en otra instancia Shidou o Shidou-san, Izayoi. —le responde de forma áspera.

—Me temo que no lo haré, ahora que se que estás vivo eras Darling y seguirás siendo Darling para mí. —aquella respuesta lo hizo enojar un poco se levanto de forma algo brusca—. Jo ¿Enserio te atreverías a lastimarme? A una chica inocente y que no se puede defender por si misma…

—¿Indefensa? Ja que buen chiste, convertiste a todo esta ciudad en tus esclavos en el pasado eso significa que no eres nada indefensa y eres un espíritus eso jamás lo ceras.

—Tienes un punto, pero si nos comparamos es como comparar a un animal salvaje carnívoro experto en cazar y un animal domestico como un perro. —le responde, esto hace que gruña solo quería callarla no quería lastimarla a Kotori porque lo provoco e intento golpearlo—. Eso está mejor, Darling. —sonríe feliz y con confianza para fastidio del espectro.

—Ve al punto ¿Quieres? Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Está bien, está bien no tienes que ponerte de gruñón, mi punto es simple tienes mucha confianza en tu fuerza bruta y poder… Pero ¿Qué me dices en tus otros atributos?

—¿Atributos?

—Sí, por decir algún talento recuerdo que me enfrente a "Shiori-san" en el gran festival inter-escolar y perdí, pero debido ha el gran esfuerzo y talento del café-maid de Raizen. Me pregunto ¿Tienes la misma confianza para enfrentarme de nuevo? Sin la ayuda de Ratatorks y ahora siendo tu. —le dice con una sonrisa bastante confiada e inflando su pecho.

Bennu claramente podía notar la burla y sorna de de la Idol de 23 años cosa que lo molesto y el sí tenía la confianza…

—La tengo y de sobra, pero ¿Para qué yo haría algo como eso?

—Bueno para demostrar que eres más capaz ahora que antes, que puedes derrotarme en mi propio terreno ahora ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Je, miedo yo creo que las que tienen miedo son otras… —menciona para que su Sapuri recubriera su cuerpo y cosmos empezara a desbordarse.

—Creí que nos íbamos a mantener lejos de las confrontaciones físicas y de poder. —dice Miku afilando la mirada.

—Por supuesto, solo mostraba mi punto. —dice señalando a las espíritus.

Las 2 lolis estaban claramente temerosas a excepción de la marioneta.

—"_Yos, Shidou-kun con nuevo estilo quiere ser malo con Yoshino y Yoshinon Jajaja, creo que esto es bueno ahora Shidou-kun se ve mejor que antes…" _

Por su parte, Touka estaba insegura, Origami estaba analizando que podía pasar, Yuzuru igual estaba inseguro, Kaguya… Solo miraba al espectro con ojos de estrellitas, Nia anotaba algo en una libreta, Mukuro se veía algo temerosa y Kotori bueno estaba tensa pensado que tendría que enfrentarse al nuevo monstruo que era Shidou.

—¿Puedes culparlas? Después de ver lo que nosotras vimos creo que es una reacción natural, pero a pesar de todo…

—No me vengan con mentiras, ustedes simplemente se olvidaron de mi y lo peor del caso, olvidaron a Mana se ahogaron en su sufrimiento y la abandonaron a ella con el suyo. Eso es imperdonable ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarla? Y aun cuando se recuperaron, igual ella estaba sola ¿tienen una idea de lo que sufrió? —les reclama con enojo.

Todas bajaron la mirada estaba consciente de eso, pero…

—No es fácil pasar por ese duelo, y menos al salir del mismo ver a alguien que pasa por lo mismo y por la misma persona. —responde Miku.

—Lamento decirte que, estas algo equivocada las únicas 2 de ustedes que estoy consciente de que fueron e intentaron ayudar a Mana después de pasar por ese duelo. —la mayoría se sorprendió—. ¿No es así Nia, Origami? —pregunta.

Ante su pregunta las 2 asintieron.

—Fue gracias a ellas que Mana pudiera seguir, pero es difícil seguir por esa senda cuando estas solo o sola. Honestamente les agradezco que la ayudaran, pero estuvieron un corto tiempo y luego la dejaron cuando les pareció que estaba mejor, pero ella recayó y no volvieron, por esa razón aun hay algo de rencor, pero menor al de las demás.

—Nosotras estamos realmente arrepentidas, estoy segura de que puedes notarlo en nuestros ojos. —dice Miku.

—Aunque ese sea el caso, el daño ya está hecho.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

—Hm… Despertaste mi interés, habla.

—Una apuesta, dentro de un par de días habrá un festival en Tenguu City y yo me presentare y haré una competencia solo para tener la oportunidad de enfrentarnos.

—Bien, suena interesante… ¿Sí ustedes ganan…?

—Tendrás que contarnos todo, absolutamente todo y nos darás la oportunidad de reparar el daño para intentar volver un poco a lo que fueron nuestras vidas antes.

—… ¿Si yo gano?

—Nos olvidaremos de preguntarte todo eso y podrás irte así, sin más.

—Hm… Suena interesante… Acepto. —le responde mirándola a los ojos.

—Bien, espero que estés listo para contar todo y tener muchas citas para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Darling.

—Y yo espero que hayan madurado lo suficiente para cumplir su palabra. —dice extiendo su mano derecha.

Miku acepto el apretón cerrando el trato.

**Continuara…**

De nuevo en el conocido set, el autor de la historia parecía estar dando ordenes a Tsukiumi y Mizore que parecían estar inconformes con algo.

—¿Se puede saber quien y de donde la conoces…? —pregunta la rubia.

—Sí sigue molestado la voy a congelar.

—Ustedes 2 por favor mantengan la calma ya les dije, la conocí de mera casualidad antes de tener a Megumi a mi cargo, la enfrente porque quiso causar muchos problemas por una zona que me compete y bueno, la muy loca me persigue desde entonces…

—Sigues insistiendo con esa historia, te la voy a creer para que no hables.

—Lo mismo digo, pero si sigue molestando la congelare.

—De nada serviría ella también controla el hielo… —y para la suerte la susodicha aparece feliz, uniforme de ejercito, pelo azul celeste largo hasta casi los pies, tez blanca y ojos azules la general del ejercito del imperio de night raid Esdeath apareció—. Demonios, ya déjame en paz loca.

—Jamas, no te dejare hasta que aceptes que somos tal para cual.

—Somos totalmente opuestos… Joder, tu disfrutas con el sufrimiento ajeno y la guerra y yo prefiero evitarla y ser compasivo, ¡No me jodas!

—Mientras más te niegas, solo haces que te desee mas. —dice para intentar abrazarlo, pero es detenida por el ataque de las otras 2.

Entonces todas se miran de mala manera y se alejan para tener una batalla campal.

—Demonios, van a destruir el set… De nuevo, disculpen esta escena, pero con la adición de esa loca las cosas se han puesto mas argidas, lamento la demora, pero inspiración-chan y ganas-chan no se ponen de acuerdo en ayudarme. En fin, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo si gustan dejar sus dudas, comentarios destructivos o constructivos serán bienvenidos y he pensado en responderlo de forma directa antes de cada capítulo, nos leeremos después, Sayonara. ¡No destruyan por quitan vez el set m**********!


	14. Chapter 14

**Renuncia de derechos: ****Date a live y Saitn Seiya son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Masami Kurumada respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Shidou de Bennu. Capítulo 11: Confrontación musical en el festival de Tenguu City.**

En la residencia de los Itsuka, estaban Shidou el espectro de la estrella celeste de la violencia y los espíritus que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Bueno más era entre Shidou y la Idol Izayoi Miku quien jugó sus cartas y el orgullo del espectro para llegar a ese acuerdo, donde ella tenía una ventaja en el terreno, claro que poco ella sabía de las nuevas capacidades del peli azul.

—Bueno ya aceptaste espero no te retractes, Darling. —menciona la Idol.

—Creo que las que terminaran por retractarse serán ustedes. —le menciona de forma tranquila para desconectar su computadora del proyector de los Itsuka—. Mi trabajo aquí termino, si me disculpan.

Entonces se levanto de forma tranquila tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa solo para que Haruko y Tatsuo lo siguieran y pusieran sus manos en sus hombros cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos.

—Shidou… ¿Qué te paso? —pregunta Tatsuo.

—Como menciona antes, es una larga historia la cual preferiría no tener que contar. —le responde sin voltear.

—Shidou… Sé que has cambiado, que no eres el mismo, pero tú nunca, nosotros nunca dejaremos de verte como nuestro hijo y siempre tendrás las puertas de esta casa, de esta familia abiertas para ti cuando las necesites.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí. —responde para tomar el pomo de la puerta—. Y ustedes para mí siempre serán mis padres, eso jamás cambiara, ustedes me acogieron cuando nadie más lo hizo, cuando mis padres biológicos me dejaron solo en un orfanato.

—Shidou no deberías pensar mal de tus padres biológicos, tu no conoces sus razones…

—Se que en parte tienen razón, pero yo conozco bien las razones de ella. —menciona con gran enojo—. Sé que les sonora absurdo e imposible, pero conozco sus razones no los detalles en especifico puede que ella no sea mi madre biológica, pero fue quien me dejo a mi suerte, bueno realmente no fue a mi suerte ella lo planeo todo…

Ante aquellas palabras y sentir las emociones en las mismas, ellos se sorprendieron de gran manera.

—Pero, no tengo porque pagarlo con ustedes, yo realmente les agradezco por todo, los quiero Otou-san, Okaa-san nunca lo duden cuando me necesiten ahí estaré. —les dice al voltearse y darles una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

Entonces, abrió la puerta para retirarse del aquel lugar, dejando un poco confundidos a los Itsuka, pero sintiéndose mejor al saber que él estaba bien, que no les guarda ningún rencor, pero inquietos porque ahora parece que les tiene algo de rencor a los espíritus que alguna vez juro salvar…

Mientras en la misma sala, todas estaban impresionadas del actuar de Miku había manejado mejor que Kotori la situación y los puso a jugar en un terreno donde lleva una desventaja.

—¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, Miku? —pregunta Kotori.

—Eso es simple Kotori-chan, obviamente intentar amedrentar o amenazar u obligar a Darling a algo no dará ningún resultado favorable.

—Por lo que jugaste con su mente, poniéndolo en una situación desventajosa para él. —menciona Origami.

—Exacto Origami-chan, es la mejor manera de poder ganarle, porque está claro que aunque no posea nuestros poderes no creo que podamos vencerlo, no fácilmente al menos.

—Pienso que hubiera sido mejor darle una buena tunda para que aprenda a no abandonarnos y luego a volver a aparecer y tener esa actitud.

—Jo… ¿No será que te gusta esta nueva actitud del chico, Imouto-chan…? —preguntar divertida y burlesca Nia.

—Desconcierto, ciertamente esta nueva actitud de Shidou nos tomo por sorpresa, pero no sé si a Kotori le agrade, por otra parte… —menciona Yuzuru mirando a Kaguya.

—Sí, sí ahora que veo que a la gran mayoría no le gusta mucho esa nueva actitud o faceta de Shidou… Pues, creo que debería quedármelo. —menciona Kaguya.

—¿¡Que!? —gritan todos los espíritus restantes.

—Ciertamente este cambio es bastante radical, pero me agrada me atrevo a decir que esta mejor que anterior Shidou, este parece una especie de Shidou mejorado versión 2.0 edición especial para: Kaguya.

—Inconformidad Kaguya y Yuzuru tenían un convenio de compartir a Shidou Kaguya ¿Quieres romper el convenio con Yuzuru?

—No dije eso Yuzuru solo digo que: Como parece que a la mayoría no le agrada o le da miedo este nuevo Shidou quizás… Deberían quedarse con sus actuales parejas y dejárnoslo a nosotras en el supuesto defecto de que a ti tampoco te agrade a mí.

—¡No vengas con esa Kaguya! —le gritan la mayoría.

—hm, bueno regresando con Miku ciertamente dices la verdad, ese nuevo agarre que tiene es… Simplemente bestial. —menciona moviendo la muñeca que le sujeto Shidou.

—_Jo… Kotori eres una pervertida. —_menciona Yoshinon.

—Que… —menciona sonrojándose.

—Chicas, chicas dejemos las distracciones creo que necesito practicar algo me dice que Darling tiene uno que otro truco bajo la manga.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? —preguntan la mayoría.

—Lo dice por el sujeto del arpa que vimos. —menciona Origami.

—Y por lo que menciona de Isaac Wetscott, está claro que lo puede matar, pero algo me dice que el chico lo dejo vivir… —menciona Nia.

—No entiendo que le paso, pero Miku está en tus manos esa competencia, debes lograr vencerlo para poder saber que le paso.

La Idol solo asiente con una sonrisa.

Con Bennu.

_—Creo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, igual no creo que me puedan ganar de ninguna forma, pero seguro usaran los recursos de Ratatorks por lo que debo ser cuidadoso y puede que necesite apoyo… —_por lo que fue a la casa de Tonomachi.

—Bennu, me sorprende que un espectro se la pase en la superficie.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No solo que no pensé que Hades les diera tanta libertad de ir y venir, sin mencionar que este es el dominio de Athena-sama.

—Estamos en una época de paz Tonomachi no creo que tenga problemas con eso y bueno, creo que conmigo menos.

—A ya veo, mi espectral amigo está pensando en usar el efecto Itsuka en Athena-sama ¿Verdad?

—Nunca voy a entender esa clase de pensamientos que tienes, pero creo que está claro que Athena gusta de mi y no le conviene hacerme enojar y bloquearme el acceso al mundo humano si esa es su verdadera intención. En fin, te traje el usb que me prestaste… Además quiero hablar ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

—¿Tu invitas cierto?

—¿Nunca cambiaras? —le pregunta con gracia y una sonrisa.

—Ya me conoces y tienes una propuesta para mí, creo que es lo menos…

—Sí, si vamos rápido antes de que me retracte.

Por lo que ambos fueron a un maid-café, más que nada por sugerencia del caballero de bronce.

_—Creo que por esto no consigues novia amigo. —_piensa de forma frívola para pedir un café y una torta tres leches.

Por su parte Tonomachi con una de chocolate y un tea, es feliz.

—Bien Bennu ¿Qué me quieres proponer?

—La cosa es esta, dentro de unos días tengo una pequeña apuesta y necesito de tu ayuda…

—Lo siento, pero los saints no hacemos trampa en las apuestas, aunque sea por un amigo.

—Déjame terminar de hablar, es una competencia musical por lo que necesitare una banda y si mal no lo recuerdo debes de tocar bien varios instrumentos.

—En efecto tengo un talento musical para tocar algo elevado.

—Entonces ¿Qué me dices?

—Tengo que pensarlo tengo mis deberes que cumplir y entrenar con Ikki-sensei…

—Ha, si te presentas y das lo mejor de ti te prometo que conocerás a la Ido Izayoi Miku.

—Bennu, no juegues con los deseos de un hombre.

—Hablo enserio la conozco y si me ayudas te la presente de hecho, podrías pasar el día con ella.

—Esto no es gracioso. —le responde afilando la mirada.

—Tonomachi no tengo razones para mentirte, hablo enserio de hecho, mi apuesta es en su contra.

—Entonces me temo que perderemos miserablemente ante ella, es una de las Idol más queridas de la nación Bennu ¿En qué pensabas?

—En que odio que pongan en duda mis capacidades, Tonomachi si nos enfocamos y hacemos uso de nuestro cosmos ganaremos, y no será trampa porque te diré esto, Izayoi Miku es una espíritu y seguro usara sus poderes para tener una ventaja.

—Esto se pone mucho más interesante entonces mi estimado no-muerto, pero por curiosidad ¿Qué apostaron?

—Apostamos que si yo gano ella y las demás espíritus me dejaran en paz y harán lo que yo quiera.

—¿Si pierdes?

—Debo dejar que ella se expliquen e intenten enmendar sus errores.

—Una apuesto algo desigual desde su punto de vista. —menciona Tonomachi para analizar las cosas|—. Bien tienes mi apoyo, pero una banda no se conforma por 2 personas necesitamos por lo menos a alguien más.

—Ya tengo al candidato mi amigo, por lo que nos resta creo que debo ponerte al corriente de las canciones que pienso tocar…

Por lo que Tonomachi y Bennu se la pasaron seleccionando canciones y poniendo ligeramente al corriente y divirtiéndose de forma ligera entre ambos. Después de eso fue al inframundo a buscar a su otro amigo incondicional.

—Aqueronte. —le saluda.

—Vaya has estado muy ocupado últimamente Bennu, algo me dice que tienes que hablar conmigo, dime.

—Tan perceptivo como siempre, sí debo pedirte que me ayudes con una apuesta.

—Llevamos algo de tiempo conociéndonos ya creo que eso es natural, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que me ayudes siendo parte de una banda que tengo que formar para derrotar a Izayoi.

Ante las palabras de Bennu este se puso serio, sabía bien como le hizo mal ver todo lo que le pasaba a su hermana y como le dolió todo lo que vivió además, eran buenos amigos.

—Puedes contar conmigo sin importa que amigo.

—Gracias.

—Pero necesitamos más personas.

—Ya tengo a otra.

—Creo saber quién nos puede ayudar un ex saint de Athena, Orfeo.

—Otra buena opción y casi segura adición.

—Sí tú crees poder convencerlo adelante, pero creo que eso está algo complicado, por mi parte debo continuar con mi turno.

—Entiendo, después de cuento de las canciones que pienso que vamos a interpretar.

Bennu se fue y se adentro a los dominios de Hades para llegar con un ex saint de Athena, Orfeo quien estaba bajo los órdenes de Pandora, Hades y Perséfone para deleitarlos con su música y con quien había logrado una amistad por su gusto por la música ya que, el también le enseño a usar el réquiem de forma más efectiva.

—Vaya mi amigo, me alegra verte ¿Me acompañas con unas dulces tonadas?

—Claro, pero tengo una propuesta.

—No me digas más, pude verlo todo y tienes todo mi apoyo te debo algunas Bennu.

—No digas eso Orfeo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Ahora, pero no al principio.

—¿Eso importa? En mi opinión, no.

—A veces creo que tienes algo de bi-polar, pero cuando veo tu pasado, creo que honestamente es lo mejor en lo que pudiste convertirte, podrías intentar destruir el mundo por todo lo que te ha pasado, pero siempre te levantas a seguir adelante. Quisiera tener tu voluntad. —menciona para tocar unas notas en su arpa.

—No es sencillo, pero un recuerdo muy vago de alguien siempre diciendo «No te rindas, siempre estoy contigo» Me ha ayudado, aunque pueden ser solo sueños de mi primer vida.

—Hm… Juraría que me mencionaste otra frase.

—Es porque esa voz decía muchas cosas, pero la que más me marco es esta «No importa la cicatrices que te deje el pasado, no dejes que el rencor te convierta en un desalmado. Porque las personas fuertes le sonríen al dolor y hacen de su infierno un paraíso de gran esplendor» —le responde con una gran melancolía en sus ojos.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes eso no es más que el pasado, pero aun así no puedo simplemente deshacerme de esos recuerdos. Por cierto, mañana comenzamos a ensayar no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos, te dejo quiero estar solo de momento.

Se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, las miradas estaban sobre él verlo con una actitud algo triste y no neutral era extraño y todos pensaron que si lo molestaban podría ponerse de un mal humor terrible por lo que lo dejaron solo, cosa que también hizo Mana por recomendación de Pandora, esa "noche" tuvo un sueño o recuerdos.

**En el sueño.**

Un pequeño peli azul se levanta de forma pesada con sueño quizás tenia uno 10 años, estaba en un cuarto algo mal pintado, en una cama de madera que no parecía estar en el mejor estado, la madera se veía en mal estado, cerca de estar podrida, aunque las sabanas de veían limpiar y todo está organizado.

—_Otro día mas estando vivo… A veces quisiera que todo esto terminara de una vez. —_piensa de manera pesimista.

Era bastante temprano las 5:40 AM se salió del cuarto y se encontró con una sala con muebles en buen estado de color negro y una mesa al de estilo moderno, —suspiro— viendo la clara diferencia entre su propia habitación y la casa que todo se veía limpio, bien cuidado y aseado se fue al baño, se baño, vistió y cepillo llevaba un uniforme de una escuela pública, luego se fue a la cocina prepara un sándwich y algo de jugo, puso a hacer algo de arroz y algo de pollo con vegetales, se sentó a comer mientras esperaba al poco tiempo salió una mujer, la cual no estaba bien definida en imagen.

—Ha, rayos son las 6:00AM me quede dormida debo apresurarme para llevar a Mana a su escuela… —dice mirando un reloj que estaba encima de la mesa de la sala.

Se dirigió a la cocina y ahí vio al joven de cabellos azules quien estaba terminando de comer.

—Al menos hoy si te levantaste temprano, ayer me llamaron porque faltaste a clases, a veces eres una inútil molestia Shintarou y para colmo no trajiste mucho dinero a casa.

—No todos los días son buenos Kaa-san, a veces son bueno a veces son malos, no es mi culpa… —menciona con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Siempre es el mismo cuento contigo, a veces me pregunto porque no me interrumpí el embarazo, veo que estas comiendo ¿Y la comida de los demás? —pregunta mirando con fuerza al joven.

—Esta montada en la cocina. —responde sin muchas ganas.

—Hm, al menos hoy lo recordaste.

—_Yo quisiera que recordaras que también soy tu hijo, que recordaras cuando es mi cumpleaños o recordaras que también cómo y aporto en casa… —_piensa.

—Creo que exageraste con la comida, creo que sobrara, sabes muy bien que no podemos desperdiciarla.

El joven pareció ignorarla, fue al fregadero y fregó lo poco que ensucio.

—No sobrara, esta la comida de Mana, la de "el", la tuya y mi almuerzo.

—¿Él..? ¡Hasta cuando te voy a decir que es tu padre!

—¡Él no es mi padre! ¡No tuve! ¿Recuerdas? Tu misma acaba de decir que no sabes porque no interrumpiste tu embarazo de mi, ese sujeto todo lo que hace es mandar aquí, mandar halla, comer quejarse y golpearme. —se quejo mientras pequeñas lagrimas se querían filtrar de sus ojos, pero se aguanto.

—¡Suficiente! —lo cachetea—. No deberías hablar así de él, el te acepto cuando decidió estar conmigo y el no es, él más cordial contigo porque tu tampoco lo eres con él, ¿Acaso no ves como trata a Mana? Sí te esforzaras un poco la convivencia en la casa sería mejor.

—_Sí claro, es bueno con Mana porque es mujer y es su propia hija… Ese sujeto me detesta si fuera aunque sea un poco consciente dejaría de beber tanto y buscara invertir, pero no me mandan a mí a trabajar tengo que olvidarme de las clases de las tardes para ayudar en "casa" —_piensa con enojo e impotencia, las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se aguanta mientras se tocaba el rostro, el dolor físico no se compraba con el emocional de ver como su madre prefería a su esposo que a su hijo.

El joven la ignoro, sabía que continuar peleando no le ayudaría y sería golpeado de nuevo, estuvo pendiente de la comida y en ese ínterin su Imouto, Mana se despertó y "Su padre" como le decía su madre, también se despertó, cuando todo estuvo listo sirvió y se disponía a salir a clases, pero…

—Shintarou ¿Y la comida? —pregunta el sujeto, también era borroso, pero era claro que no estaba en forma y su higiene personal lo hacía ver desagradable.

—En la cocina servida en platos. —le responde mordazmente sin voltear.

—Ohayogouzaimasu Nii-san, yo la busco Tou-san. —dice la pequeña peli azul con un lunar en su mejilla parecía tener unos 8 años.

—Buenos días, Mana. —responde de forma familiar,

—No Mana, eso lo debe hacer tu hermano ya que hizo la comida y la sirvió no le cuesta nada traerla a la mesa. —dicen ambos.

Shintarou apretó con ganas los puños se trago su enojo y fue a la cocina, llevo los platos y una jarra de jugo, cuando se disponía a irse…

—¿Y los vasos?

—Voy tarde a clases. —responde.

—Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde, ven aquí trae los vasos y no creas que te escapas de un castigo por no ir ayer a la escuela.

—No fui porque tenía un compromiso de un trabajo, sino no podía traer dinero a la casa. —responde sin voltear y siguiendo conteniendo su enojo.

—Eso es problema tuyo.

Entonces, simplemente lo ignoro y salió corriendo a su escuela, temiendo tener enfrentar una golpiza al regresar, pero no tenía de otra necesitaba los apuntes para ponerse al día y continuar con su día, llego temprano cuando vio a sus compañeros pidió los apuntes, prácticamente tuvo que "pedir" prestado cada libro de diferente compañeros, meterse en los baños y copiar lo más rápido que pudo, apenas llego a la primera clase, luego fue la odisea de devolver los libros sin que se dieran cuenta. Al medio día como era costumbre comió lo que cocino viendo que al menos poco a poco iba mejorando para irse a un restaurante dejando el resto de las clases, trabajar de mesonero en la hora pico de la comida, recibió propinas de manera buena y algo generosa, esta vez no lo regañarían tanto por lo que pudo llevar a casa, termino aproximadamente a las 2:30 por suerte el dueño al haberlo conocido le permitía eso, luego con unos policías lavo como se le hizo posible sus carros, bueno pagaban algo, no mucho, pero ayudaba al pote extrañaba a los primeros ellos si eran amables con él.

Se fue a su casa algo cansado y al llegar se encuentra con Mana, por suerte parece que la dejaron y volvieron a salir por alguna razón, —Suspiro— un descanso se aquel sujeto se fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas se disponía a estudiar lo que se perdió ayer, pero…

—Nii-san. —Mana entro al cuarto.

—¿Sucede algo, Mana?

—No, yo solo quería decirte gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no fuera porque tu sales de la escuela, trabajas aunque te pierdas las clases, yo podría tener que hacerlo a pesar de los tratos de Tou-san y Kaa-san sigues aquí, eres bueno conmigo me cocinas, me ayudas con las tareas, me explicas cuando no entiendo y tantas cosas más… Yo no sé como agradecerlo realmente, realmente eres mi héroe, Nii-san. —dice con una sonrisa triste la joven sabiendo a pesar de su corta edad que su hermano no la tenía fácil.

Extrañamente el joven sintió un liquido bajar por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta eran lagrimas para su sorpresa ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba? No lo recuerda exactamente, pero decidió no llorar para no darle el gusto a aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar "su padre" era simplemente insoportable.

La joven al darse cuenta de que su hermano lloraba solo lo abraza para mayor sorpresa del joven.

—Nii-san, estoy aquí si quieres puede desahogarte.

—Mana, yo… —murmura para abrazarla.

—Lo sé, no es fácil para ti y lo siento, si quizás yo no existiera.

—Por favor, no digas eso tu eres quien me da la fuerza y voluntad de continuar, sé que si yo no hago lo que hago, tu podría terminar como yo no deseo eso, quiero protegerte, eres lo más valioso que tengo Mana, te quiero mucho.

—Nii… No, Nii-sama yo también te quiero, te prometo que no desperdiciare tus sacrificios haré todo para que no sea en vano. —la niña también llora.

—No llores, no arruines tu cara con esas lágrimas. —le dice secándoselas—. Mana estaba ahorrando para darte algo en tu cumpleaños, pero ya tengo el dinero te lo voy a dar ahora, ¿Te parece?

—Pero, eso significa que no lo has comprado y el dinero, sino…

—Shhh, esa es mi decisión además, no es tan caro aun podre dar una cantidad algo considerable de dinero.

Ambos hermanos salen y compran un relicario, la persona de la tienda les menciona que si quieren tomar la foto de una vez por lo que ambos aceptan y se la toman y es guardada en el relicario, al llegar eran esperado por "su padre" mando a Mana a su cuarto dejando a Shidou solo con aquel sujeto quien lo golpeo con fuerza en el torso.

—Escúchame bien mocoso mal agradecido, tienes suerte de seguir en esta casa porque podría convencer a tu madre de que te echara y dudo que le importe mucho eso, así que o empiezas a tratarme con el respeto que me merezco como el sustento de esta casa o bueno, ya sabes… —dice el sujeto con enojo.

El joven en el suelo, aguantándose el dolor en el pecho, luego es pateado varias veces hasta que el sujeto se canso.

—Pf, parece que disfrutaras esto porque hace tanto que no lloras ¿Acaso me haces enojar a propósito? Bueno, no importa vete a tu cuarto que no te quiero ver por lo que resta del día.

—_Maldito infeliz, si tan solo fuera más fuerte me las pagarías todas y cada una con creces… —_piensa con ganas de llorar y se fue al cuarto.

Intento estudiar lo que pudo hasta tarde para quedarse dormido por el cansancio y aunque ya no le doliera mucho si no se moviera, esas heridas tardarían días en sanar, se le dificultaría su día a día, pero no podía decir nada ni intentar denunciar, porque su madre diría que él es un poco descuidado y delicado por lo que se cae y se hace esas heridas y por supuesto es su palabra contra la de ella, lo sabe ya lo intento una vez…

**Fin del sueño.**

—_Otra vez, desde que pude ver mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada, tengo sueños como este, pero no son sueños son recuerdos reprimidos en mi alma, je cuando ni tu propia madre no te quiso ¿Qué puedes esperar de los demás? —_piensa triste.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos para empezar su día, se desayuno y fue por sus amigos para ensayar y enfrentarse a Miku, fue algo raro tener a 2 espectros, 1 caballero de bronce de Athena y un santo resucitado en 1 solo lugar, claro que saco a Orfeo casi a escondidas, luego lidiaría con las consecuencias. Así pasaron los 2 días que aprovecharon al máximo para prepararse, cuando llego el gran día.

En pleno centro de Tenguu city, había un festival música donde se presentaría la Idol Izayoi Miku, pero no era la única espíritu presente, también estaba Kotori y las demás esperando para comenzar su "Guerra/Cita" contra el espectro de la estrella celeste salvaje Bennu.

—Ha, estoy algo nerviosa si perdemos…

—Cálmate Kotori-chan, Darling tiene que vencerme cosa que no estará sencilla aun si tiene a su equipo completo. Fufu.

—Lo sé, pero no olvides de lo que fue capaz algo me dice que esos "amigos" suyos deben ser capaces de hacer lo mismo o hasta mas.

—En todo caso si fuera el caso, con solo que los retengan un tiempo para que tenga que comenzar solo basta, después de todo es por la ovación del público que se decide el ganador.

—Creo que sería mejor no subestimar a este nuevo Shidou, puedo notar que a diferencia de antes ahora rebosa de confianza y poder. —dice Origami quien interviene.

—Ciertamente, el chico ha cambiado y creo que para bien, pero el hecho de que nos tenga rabia lo hace algo molesto.

—Yo- Yo solo espero que podamos enmendar las cosas, es decir Shidou-san siempre fue bueno con nosotras….

—"_Oh, Yoshino al parecer también le agrada el nuevo Shidou 2.0, fufu parece que tienes competencia Kaguya-san y Yuzuru-san, y está claramente que preferiría a la encantadora Yoshino, fufu" —_le toco hablar a la marioneta.

—No nos menosprecien, después de todo yo voy mas con el estilo de este nuevo Shidou.

—Afirmativo, claramente si tuviera que elegir a alguien seria a Kaguya o Yuzuru, en todo caso a la Yamai original siendo Kaguya quien este al mando.

—Muku espera que Miku gane, Muku no quiere dejar las cosas así con Nushi-sama.

—Chicas, chicas calmadas estoy seguro de que ganare o no hubiera hecho esta apuesta.

Mientras en otro lado de la feria.

Bennu llegaba de forma calmada y buscaba a sus compañero restante siendo Tonomachi, pero se había separa de Orfeo y Aqueronte para buscarlo.

—_¿Dónde te metiste Tonomachi? _—se pregunta.

En otro lugar.

2 habitantes más del inframundo estaban en esta feria, siendo Pandora y Jessica que se les hizo rara la actitud de Bennu y decidieron seguirlo, pero como mantenía su cosmos al mínimo le perdieron el rastro.

—_Demonios, Shidou-kun ¿Por qué tenias tanta prisa? _—se preguntan.

En otra parte de la feria…

Se encontraba las capitana del AST que estaba disfrutando de la misma junto a algunas de sus subordinadas Mikie especialmente estaba entusiasmada por la presentación de Izayoi Miku.

—Capitana.

—¿Qué sucede Mikie?

—¿Takamiya-kun no la invito a este festival?

—¿Qué? No además, eso no es tu incumbencia. —le responde fastidiada.

—Hm… Qué raro, según nos conto se la paso bien junto a él pensamos que esta sería una buena segunda cita.

—Aunque puede ser que no lo hiciera para darle su espacio a la capitana, querrá hacerle sentir acosado o molesta…

—_Estas niñas, pueden ser muy insistente con esto… Pero, está bien cualquiera que fuera su razón, pero hubiera sido agradable que me invitara, aunque lo rechazara. _—piensa.

Mientras en otro parte…

—_Hm… ¿Dónde estará Bennu-kun? Me dijo que lo viera aquí hoy para nuestra cita, a no pensé que fuera a tener estos detalles quien sabe, puede hasta hacerlo en esta feria para cantarme, aun recuerdo cuando pude escucharlo en su tiempo libre antes de que comenzara el problema con Loki… _—piensa feliz la representante de Odín.

De regreso con el joven espectro.

Bennu seguía buscando a su amigo con fastidio, hasta que sintió levemente su cosmos y le llego en segundo.

—Oye Shidou no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. —le menciona el caballero.

—Tonomachi, creo que deberías saber ya que me importa la puntualidad. En fin, creo que debo darles una señal a los demás… Y por suerte estamos cerca de las tarimas. —le responde.

En ese momento hizo arder su cosmos, llamando la atención de todos los usuarios de cosmos y también a Athena/Mii que se le hizo raro sentir arder el cosmos del espectro en ese festival por lo que fue a ver, todos se reunieron y se saludaron y a la orden del espectro fueron a las tarimas donde se encontraron con Miku.

—Vaya, veo que te armaste un pequeño grupo… —dice para llamarlo por el apodo.

—Mejor guárdate la última parte, porque será la última vez que puedas intentar llamarme de esa forma. —sentencia con firmeza

—Veo que mantienes tu postura… Bueno, ya veremos quién gana. —dice para ponerse el micrófono en la boca—. "Damas y caballeros, espero que estén bien y estén disfrutando de este festival y realmente espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, pero la espera se acaba, como parte de este festival arregle un pequeño encuentro por diversión entre un muy buen amigo mío, quien se armo un pequeño grupo para enfrentarme en un concurso de canto espero que lo disfruten"

Aquel anuncio encendió los ánimos de los fans de Miku quienes esperaban ese momento.

—Bien, esta todo armado el concurso es como el del festival se usaran medidores de sonido suministrado por Ratatorks para poder medirlo por estar al aire libre, espero que me den una buena pelea señores.

—Antes de comenzar con esta disputa, es un gusto conocerla Izayoi-san realmente me gusta su trabajo. —dice Tonomachi y los demás.

—Oh, vaya Shidou-san no creo que traería fans míos a concursar en mi contra…

—Pero, ya me decidí y daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a nuestro amigo. —sentencia con fuerza.

—Como puedes ver y oír Izayoi serán fans tuyos, pero nuestra amistada vale mucho más que eso, espero que no estén planeando sabotearnos. —dice mirando a Kotori con frialdad—. Pero me temo que aun con eso no nos vencerán, ya hemos dicho daremos todo para ganar esta batalla.

—Fufu, entonces espero que tengan suerte, pero me temo que no será posible porque yo no pienso perder con lo que nos estamos jugando aquí.

Ambas bandos de miraron de forma férrea y se van a su respectiva tarima y tardaron un poco los chicos en armar todo, pero cuando todo estuvo en su lugar…

—"Bien les concedo el primer movimiento, porque están en desventaja" —dice Miku

—_Miku-chan, siempre es tan buena. —_piensan sus fans

—_No te creas que ganaras fácilmente Izayoi. —_piensa con rabia Bennu— "bien si así lo quieres, que así sea muy buenos días a todos, espero que disfruten de este festival y de esta canción que estamos por interpretar, muchachos vamos con la primera. Antes de empezar esta canción va para alguien especial que invite hoy, espero que la disfrutes. "

Las palabras del espectro llenan de curiosidad a la mayoría, exceptuando a la invitada del espectro.

—Bennu, realmente piensas cantarme algo. —murmura feliz.

—1, 2, 3 —dice Tonomachi en la batería.

—Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad. En el instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar si me das tu mano te llevaré, por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. Tal vez sigues pensando en él no puedo yo saberlo, pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear en ti lo hallarás. Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy amarte para toda la vida no me importa si aun no te intereso ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Sin importar que pase yo te amare y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés, no vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer quiero saber si a caso sigues tu soñando con él en un mar de dudas me perderé y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti cuando al fin me logre decidir a confesar las cosas que siendo por ti no sé que me lo impidió, pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amoooor mi corazón encantando vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real, voy amarte para todo la vida ¿Qué más da?, de ya no tengas miedo ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la ¡FELICIDAD!

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, el público se emociono en parte por lo emotiva de la canción y mas por la dedicatoria, pero también era porque fue imprimido cosmos para que tenga un nivel parecido al del Miku con los poderes de su ángel «Gabriel», eso era por parte del público que aplaudía al grupo de jóvenes quienes habían tenido un espectacular comienzo, por parte de las espíritus estaban impresionadas del nivel exhibido por Shidou y sus amigos, pero aun más porque esa canción tenía una dedicatoria, cosa que las hizo sentir mal, con celos y rabia cosa que claramente le causo molestia a Miku porque ellas eran tratadas con frialdad mientras otra chica era tratada con afecto al punto de cantarle una canción cursi como esa, en definitiva para ella esto era guerra no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, no de nuevo. Por parte de las chicas, bueno Pandora, Jessica y Athena/Mii estaba hirviendo de celos, Ryouko tenía que soportar a su subordinadas que estaban que chillaban de la emoción pensando que esa canción era para ella, estaba sonrojada quien sabe podría ser que le envió un mensaje que no le llego y por parte de Hilda, quien estaba más que feliz y con su corazón cálido y latiendo ligeramente acelerado con un claro sonrojo y una sonrisa de enamorada que no paso desapercibida por las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Que suerte tienes, ¿Cómo consigo uno así? —preguntan algunas chicas en broma, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia.

—Disculpen, pero creo que es la suerte de cada una y el es único y como pueden ver, ya esta apartado. —responde ligeramente enojada.

De regreso al escenario.

—"Oh, que canción tan encantadora veo que realmente le gusto al público, me alegra eso, pero ahora es mi turno. "—dice con una sonrisa que enmascara su disgusto.

Osanai koro ni zutto akogareteta kira kira hikaru stage

Shower head wo mic ni mitatete ha

Bathroom hibiku koe la la la la la la utau

Hankyo suru oto ga nandaka tokubetsu mitai de ureshikatta

Ima mo ano koro no kimochi chanto omoi daseru

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Ikusenman ni hirogaru boshi wo hito tsubu hito tsubu nadukeru mitai ni

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha saiko no okuri mono

Yoru no koen mimi wo sasu shizukesa sukoshi natsukashii stage

Ishi no kaidan ichi, nidan noboreba

Spotlight tsuki akari la la la la la la utau

Watashi wo mitsumeru hito tachi no yorokobu egao ga ureshikatta

Koko ni irareru shiawase chanto kamishimeteru

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Matataku manten no hoshizora wo umarete hajimete mita toki no yo ni

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Kami sama ga oshiete kureta no ha wasure rarenai keshiki

Kanpeki na uta janakute mo ii

Utaitai watashi dake no uta kokoro furuwasu uta wo Ah

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Koe ga kareru made hibikaseru wa doko ka de kiiteru hito ha iru kagiri

Let me sing you a song & let's sing along

Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha kore ijo no nai kiseki.

Nuevamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de nuevo, al ver lo medidores las cosas estaban bastante parejas y no había ganador, por lo que se debía cantar otra canción, por suerte ellos habían ensayado varios canciones.

—"Bien, veo que todos están animados por lo que vamos a cambiar algo en ingles, espero que les guste tanto como la anterior. "—dice el espectro.

—Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes ahold

Don't leave me here so cold

Never want to be so cold

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

Stranded in the offering

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black

Falling inside falling inside the black, black, black, black

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

Falling inside the black (can you hear me)

Falling inside the black (can you hear me)

Falling inside the black (can you hear me)

Falling inside

Falling inside falling inside the black. —

Ahora el público se quedo impresionado por la nueva canción expuesta, las personas alrededor de Hilda la miraron un poco raro porque esa canción depende de cómo la veas tiene un significado distinto, ella tenía una mirada triste sabiendo que esa canción era cantada con sentimientos reales, lo mismo Pandora, Jessica y Athena/Mii, las chicas de AST pensaban que era un llamado de atención a su capitana para que lo ayudara, pero la verdadera intención era dejar desorientadas a las espíritus y cosa que logro con mucha efectividad dejándolas sintiéndose mal, pero Miku no se iba a dejar vencer.

—"Bien, bien no se a que se puede deber una canción con una letra como esa, pero continuemos. "—miente para continuar con el Show.

Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara hajimaru sekai

Kimi ga issho nara watashi kyou mo waratteru yo

I get up loving you every day ooh

I get up loving you every day ooh

I get up loving you every day ooh

I get up loving you

Tsunaida te wo nigirikaesu gyutto tsuyoki

Todoiteru no kono kimochi ga umaku zenbu

Tsumo kimi ga tonari ni

Ite kuretara konna fuan

Kiechu kara

Sukochi dake demo ii yo

Kinou yori mo kimi niipo

Chikazukitai no

Nijiro no kaze ga fukinuketara gairoju ga hohoenda

Hajimattta love story tsutsumikomu yiu ni ne

Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoromoyou

Kiki ga iru sore dakede karafuru no mainichi.

—"Hm, esta ha sido una buena competencia Izayoi-san, pero alguien me espera por lo que me temo que debemos terminar esto de una buena vez… Muchachos hora de nuestra arma secreta. "—declara para dejar impactado al publico ¿Cuál sería esa arma secreta? ¿Qué canción podria ser?

—I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from Your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me, at last

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want

'Cause this is my life

Here (right here)

Right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world, cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what, I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want

'Cause this is my life

Here (right here)

Right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

In the dark

I can feel You in my sleep

In your arms I feel You breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to You

Forever I will live for You

I'm awake, I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want

'Cause this is my life

Here (right here)

Right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up.—

Con esa canción, la brecha se hizo bastante contundente, sin mencionar el mensaje que claramente le estaba dando a los espíritus él había despertado, no volvería con ellas ahora tenía una verdadera idea como eran las cosas, claro que las desmoralizo y incluso Miku se quedo sin palabras al no cantar una nueva canción o si quiera responde el ganador fue Bennu.

—Bien hecho, ganaste la apuesta. —dice Orfeo.

—Sí, ya te dejaran en paz. —dice Aqueronte.

—Me alegra poder ayudarte Shidou, siento no haberlo echo cuando realmente me necesitaste. —le dice Tonomachi.

—Gracias, pero yo no lo hice lo hicimos, sin ustedes no podría ganar esta apuesta, muchas gracias amigos enserio, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Ni lo menciones. —responden los 3 con una sonrisa.

—Bien, Aqueronte si gustas puedes quedarte en el festival, lo mismo va para ti Orfeo, yo me haré responsable de todo y hablando contigo Tonomachi…

—Shidou, creo que de momento no deberías hacer ya dijiste que tienes que ver a alguien, ve por ella tigre o ¿Debería bestial sexual Bennu? —menciona divertido.

Los 3 se ríen y Bennu se siente ligeramente apenado y los golpea de forma ligera y en juego como los amigos que son.

—Ustedes 3… Con amigos como ustedes ¿Quién quiere enemigos?

Los 4 se ríen y disfrutan del momento, pero sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí unas fuerzas se estaban alineando para un ataque sorpresa que involucraría a los ejércitos a los que ellos pertenecen…

**Continuara…**

En el set, se veía al calmado autor disfrutando de una tasa de café.

—Hola a todos y todas, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo que es... de cierta forma una pequeña trasición o es para hacer tiempo, porque para cuando se termine al asunto de que nuestro protagonista cumpla las promesas de la citas. Bueno que decir que se viene lo que pondra las cosas feas, y espero que puedan ver en parte el simbolismo que puse en este capítulo ciertamente en mi opinion es un capítulo emocional, que no fue escrito pensando fue saliendo conforme yo me sentia al escribir. En fin, dejo la chachara y espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo


End file.
